L'ange de la chance
by Tagath
Summary: Au ciel, un ange s'ennuie...chap19: même les meilleures choses ont une fin... [fic terminée]
1. chapitre 1

Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit en relisant une énième fois la fic de Heera Ookami. Il se trouve que j'ai un faible pour les anges… même si ceux de mes histoires n'ont souvent pas grand chose d'angéliques !

Sinon, je dédicace cette fic à Kuina Spirit, allias Anna-chan pour moi. Tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi, ma pauvre, pauvre petite… muahahahahahaha ! Non, plus sérieusement, ta fic aussi m'a un peu inspirée…

Bien pour finir… je sais que trois fics en même temps, cela peut sembler beaucoup. Mais la Gardienne et l'Héritier va être très longue et d'un registre de plus en plus sombre, et Autour d'un repas sera bientôt terminé (plus que deux chapitres) alors je pense que je peux me permettre de commencer une nouvelle histoire pour me détendre quand je serais fatiguée par Tagath et Wenluin. Même moi, je peux écrire qu'un certain pourcentage de truc tristes avant de commencer à déprimer !

* * *

**L'ange de la chance**

Chapitre 1

C'était une journée comme les autres à bord du Vogue Merry. Pipo racontait des histoires à Chopper qui les écoutait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, Luffy essayait de s'introduire discrètement dans la cuisine pour la vider, Sandy faisait du gringue à Nami qui regardait la mer, Robin lisait tranquillement un livre assise sur une chaise longue et Zorro dormait sur le pont suite à son entraînement. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait de ce qui les attendait, et, assis sur un nuage, quelqu'un se réjouissait en songeant à la façon dont il allait perturber leurs petites vies tranquilles.

Ce quelqu'un, c'était Nemo, l'ange de la chance. Responsable de toute ce qui était attenant au hasard et à l'imprévisible, protecteur auto-proclamé de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. C'était qu'ils l'amusaient, ce stupide petit brun. Jamais il n'avait rencontré auparavant quelqu'un qui compte autant sur lui pour se sortir des situations désastreuses. Et il trouvait cette confiance aveugle des plus agréables, alors il s'occupait d'eux avec une grande attention, s'assurait qu'il ne leur arrivait rien de trop grave. Et, de temps à autre, s'amusait à leur concocter de petites surprises. Comment maintenant. Avec malice, il regarda une île assez proche du bateau, mais vers laquelle ne pointait pas le log pose. Au début, ce détail l'avait gêné, mais il avait finit par trouver une solution des plus simples pour qu'ils y accostent tout de même. Tout était tellement simple lorsqu'on était un ange. Et surtout lorsqu'on était tellement génial que les autres ne pouvaient rien vous refuser.

Nami, qui jusque là écoutait distraitement Sandy débiter tout un tas d'âneries à propos de sa beauté de déesse, de son intelligence suprême et autres, se raidit brusquement. L'air était en train de changer… C'était mauvais, très mauvais…

"Qu'y a-t-il, Nami-san ?" s'inquiéta Sandy. "Tu as l'air toute tendue… Tu veux que je te fasses un massage ?"

Ignorant le cuisinier qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, Nami regarda fébrilement le ciel. Il était encore parfaitement bleu pour l'heure, mais ça ne voulait rien dire… Sur Grandline plus qu'en aucun autre point du globe, le temps pouvait changer en quelques secondes à peine. Elle sentait l'humidité augmenter, le temps virer à l'orage, la pression atmosphérique chuter brutalement… Se tournant enfin vers le cuisinier, elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses yeux en forme de cœur et prit son air le plus autoritaire, ce qui n'était pas rien quand on y pense.

"Sandy ! Réveille Zorro et appelle les autres ! Une tempête se prépare ! Elle va être énorme, il faut à tout prix essayer de l'éviter !"

A peine avait-t-elle dit cela que de lourds nuages noirs apparaissaient soudainement au dessus d'eux comme par magie, semblant confirmer la croyance populaire qui veut que parler d'un malheur ne fasse que le provoquer. Une unique pensée traversa l'esprit de la navigatrice avant qu'une pluie diluvienne ne commence à tomber : ce n'était pas normal, pas naturel… Ensuite, elle fut trop occupée à donner des ordres pour que les garçons ramènent la voile et tente de virer de bord. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, s'activant pour sauver le bateau et, accessoirement, leurs vies. Tout le monde, sauf Robin qui observait la scène d'un air vaguement intéressé. Elle aimait bien voir l'équipage se déchaîner comme ça dans un unique objectif, ils étaient tellement amusant, tous autant qu'ils étaient… Et de toute façon, le tangage l'empêchait de lire, et la pluie risquait d'abîmer son livre. C'était un très bon roman qu'elle lisait en ce moment, elle y tenait énormément, et elle ne tenait pas à devoir le jeter parce que les pages auraient été réduites en bouillies par la pluie. Sans compter bien sûr qu'il appartenait à la navigatrice qui le lui aurait fait repayé dix fois son prix.

"On peut s'avoir ce que tu fais ?" s'emporta Nami.

"Je vous regarde."

Moment de silence de la navigatrice sur les nerfs. Cette femme… Comment pouvait-t-on être aussi désinvolte ?

"Il serait peut être plus utile d'AIDER !"

"Oh. Possible. Si je dis qu'il y a une île là bas, ça peut aider ?"

Elle pointa du doigt une direction au milieu de la tourmente dans un geste parfaitement assuré. Nami eut beau plisser les yeux, elle ne voyait absolument rien d'autre qu'une masse de vague en furie.

"On n'y voit rien !"

"Maintenant, c'est sûr," admit Robin en souriant légèrement. "Mais quand il faisait encore beau, j'ai vu une île par là-bas."

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?"

"On ne m'avait rien demandé."

"…"

Nami, potentiellement désespérée par la jeune femme, ne répondit même pas. L'expérience lui avait appris que ça ne servait à rien de toutes façons. Au lieu de cela, elle retourna aboyer sur les pauvres garçons qui se déchaînaient de toutes leurs forces contre les éléments pour leur indiquer un nouveau cap qui se trouvait à l'opposé de celui qu'ils suivaient auparavant. Cela dit, vu la tête qu'elle faisait, aucun d'eux n'eut le courage ou plus simplement l'envie de protester. Quand Nami être énervée, garçons toujours obéir.

Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour arriver en vue l'île dont avait parlé Robin. Plus que quelques minutes et ils seraient en sécurité… Malheureusement, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'avait prévu Nemo du haut de son petit nuage. Sécurité ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas leur donner directement le One Piece aussi, hein ? Non mais ! Une vague énorme, plus immense que toutes les autres, vint donc s'abattre sur le pauvre Vogue Merry, invoquée par l'ange de la chance qui se demanda d'ailleurs s'il n'en avait pas fait un peu trop. Bah, de toutes façon, ils étaient solides. Luffy ne la vit pas arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, trop occupé à essayer d'attraper un poisson à l'air fort appétissant qui était arrivé sur le pont on ne sait comment. Contrairement aux membres de son équipage, il n'eut donc pas le temps de s'accrocher à une corde ou à un quelconque morceau de la rambarde, si bien qu'il fut emporté par la violente lame et, sans même avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, tomba dans la mer déchaînée sous les yeux de son équipage qui ne put aller à son secours. A cause de la tempête, quiconque aurait sauté à l'eau n'aurait pu tenir longtemps, surtout avec un poids mort dans les bras. Ils virent donc leur capitaine élastique s'enfoncer dans les flots ténébreux, son chapeau toujours vissé sur le crâne.

Nemo ne put retenir un large sourire. Tout ce passait comme prévu. Décidément, son plan était parfaitement génial. Comme tous ses plans d'ailleurs. Mais là, c'était encore mieux qu'à Loguetown ou à Drum. Encore qu'il s'était vraiment bien amusé à Drum.

* * *

Bien, petite note : le premier qui me sort 'Oh, Nemo ! Comme chez Disney !' Je le bute. Nan, sérieux! Pour une fois, un de mes persos a un nom qui n'est pas choisit au hasard, alorsbon, voilà quoi! Bref, Nemo signifie 'personne' dansle sens d'absenceen grec il me semble (à moins que se soit latin, difficile à dire… j'ai lu ça dans un livre, mais ce n'était pas précisé je crois) et ce nom représente très bien ce personnage, comme vous le verrez par la suite. Donc pas de Disney, ou je passe en mode méchante-qui-mord ! 


	2. chapitre 2

Nyarla : ma foi, la comparaison avec le capitaine Nemo ne me gène absolument pas, puisque c'est lors d'une phrase à son propos que j'ai découvert la signification de ce mot. Par contre, pour Nadia et le secret de l'eau bleu, je ne sais pas si ça me va, puisque je ne connais que de nom !

Kyotsuki : Robin est désinvolte parce que c'est dans sa nature tout simplement, et que je l'adore comme ça. Quant à Chopper… ma foi, il est là et bien là. Quand je dis 'les garçons' il est compris dans le lot !

Anna : voilà, c'est la que tu apparais… euh… tu me taperas pas, hein ? _regard inquiet_

Sinon, je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être trompée et d'avoir mis ma fic dans la partie anglaise... ça ne se reproduira pas!

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à accoster, aucun des membres de l'équipage ne ressentit de soulagement. Tous pensaient à leur capitaine, perdu là-bas dans la tourmente… Comment ce garçon qui avait survécu aux situations les plus catastrophiques pouvait-il être mort d'une façon aussi stupide ? Pourquoi sa chance l'avait-t-elle abandonnée ? Nami, épuisée, se laissa tomber à genoux sur le pont. Elle fixa un moment le bois sous elle, puis releva la tête et regarda ses co-équipiers.

"Cette tempête… elle n'était pas normale," lâcha-t-elle. "Je savais qu'elle arriverait, mais… ça n'aurait jamais dû être aussi vite !"

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Une tempête, ça n'était pas normal par définition, non ? Voyant leur incrédulité, la rouquine déjà à bout s'énerva d'autant plus.

"Je sais de quoi je parle bon sang !" s'écria-t-elle. "C'était peut être un fruit du démon, ou je ne sais quoi, mais quelque chose à fait se précipiter cette tempêter droit sur nous ! Et cette vague ! Dix fois plus grande que les autres, vous trouvez ça normal vous ?"

"Ce n'était pas un fruit du démon," signala posément Robin. "Il y a des limites à ce qu'on peut faire avec cela, et on ne peut modifier le climat. L'équilibre du monde en serait trop menacé. Cela dit, je veux bien te croire, tout cela était plus qu'étrange…"

Un moment de silence s'installa alors, lourd, oppressant. Culpabilisant. Naturelle ou non, cette tempête venait de tuer leur capitaine. Elle venait de tuer l'homme qui leur avait fait croire en leur rêve. Accessoirement, elle venait aussi de débarrasser le monde d'un crétin fini qui ne pensait qu'à manger, mais, bizarrement, aucun d'entre eux n'y songea. Pas à ce moment là en tout cas. Chopper et Pipo pleurait à chaude larme, lorsqu'une main se posa amicalement sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Eh, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil toi !" fit une voix. "Il y a assez d'eau avec la pluie, pas la peine de nous inonder en plus."

Pipo sursauta autant à cause du contact qu'à cause de la voix, et alla se cacher derrière l'abri le plus proche de lui, à savoir Zorro, bientôt rejoint par un Chopper tout effrayé. Alors seulement le canonnier et le médecin firent comme le reste de l'équipage et regardèrent le nouveau venu.

Ou plus exactement, la nouvelle venue, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente de seize ou dix-sept ans environ, blond cendré avec de grands yeux verts moqueurs, et qui ne semblait manifestement pas gênée par le fait de se trouver sur un bateau pirate ou elle n'avait rien, mais alors rien du tout à faire. Au contraire, elle s'approcha en sautillant joyeusement de l'escrimeur, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Toi, t'es plutôt mignon dans ton genre ! On te l'avait jamais dit ?"

La seule réponse du jeune homme fut un 'gmurf' pas très concerné, ce qui sembla satisfaire l'adolescente, puisqu'elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Nami, qui décidément n'était pas de bonne humeur –enfin, pire que d'habitude –attrapa l'inconnue par le poignet et la tira violemment vers elle.

"Dis donc, on peut savoir ce que tu fiches sur notre bateau ?"

"Moi ? Oh, je venais voir. Drôle de tempête, hein ? Sacrément forte et tout. Je voulais savoir comment un si petit bateau allait réussir à s'en tirer. Une amie m'avait dit que vous arriveriez tous sains et saufs, alors j'ai voulu vérifier."

"Ton amie s'est trompée," signala Nami d'un ton acerbe. "Nous avons perdu quelqu'un en cours de route."

L'autre éclata de rire.

"Non, impossible. Elle est complètement dingue, mais elle se trompe jamais. Enfin, pas souvent quoi. Je suis sûr que votre ami va bientôt réapparaître, vous verrez ! Bien, en attendant, que diriez vous de manger quelque chose de chaud pour vous remettre de vos émotions ? Je suis la propriétaire de la meilleure auberge de l'île. Ça vous tente ?"

Aussitôt, tous pensèrent à la réaction qu'aurait eu Luffy. Il se serait certainement jeté sur cette fille et l'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'emmène manger, sans songer un instant qu'elle était plus que louche. Parce qu'on dirait ce qu'on voudrait, une adolescente qui, sans les connaître, proposait à un groupe de pirates recherchés de venir manger chez elle, ça puait le coup foireux à des kilomètres à la ronde.

"S'il vous plait," insista-t-elle. "Il faut tellement mauvais ce soir que je n'ai aucun client ! Si vous venez, ce sera entièrement gratuit, mais je ne veux pas être seule par une tempête pareille !"

Le mot 'gratuit' eut un effet désastreux sur Nami dont les yeux se changèrent en Berrys dans l'instant tandis qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

"Nous venons ! Ah ah, tu m'as l'air tellement sympathique, comment refuser ?"

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers leur drapeau, sourit, puis sans un mot leur fit signe de la suivre. Ce qu'ils firent tous, aucun d'eux ne voulant rester seul sur le bateau. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer…

L'auberge était de taille moyenne et décorée de telle façon qu'elle donnait une immédiate sensation de chaleur humaine qui fit un bien fou à tout l'équipage. Tranquillement, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table en même temps que l'adolescente prenait leurs commandes, et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent face à des assiettes remplies à ras bord d'un délicieux ragoût fumant.

"Eh, c'est pas mauvais !" constata Sandy. "C'est même plutôt bon je dois dire. Ton cuistot pourra me passer la recette ?"

"Le cuistot, c'est moi, alors merci du compliment, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire à propos de la recette. Mon auberge n'est pas très grande vous savez, je n'ai pas le moyens de payer un cuisinier. Et de toute façon, personne au monde ne cuisine mieux que moi."

Cette remarque fit tiquer Sandy, mais il ne répondit rien, galanterie oblige. Surtout qu'elle était plutôt jolie dans l'ensemble, la blondinette, encore qu'un peu maigre peut être…

"Au fait, on ne s'est toujours pas présenté !" s'exclama la-dite blondinette. "Moi, je m'appelle Anna. Toi, je te reconnais, tu es Roronoa Zorro, déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt le concerné. J'ai vu un avis de recherche à ton nom une fois. Même chose pour vous, Nico Robin, vous avez votre place dans la collection de ma meilleure amie. Par contre, les autres, je ne vous connaît pas."

Pipo profita de l'occasion pour annoncer fièrement qu'il était Pipo le Terrible, capitaine de leur équipage de pirate, et l'homme le plus dangereux du monde par dessus le marché. Il continua ainsi à se glorifier pendant un bon quart d'heure, mais Anna ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

"Moi, je suis Nami, la Navigatrice," expliqua la rouquine." Le renne, c'est Chopper, notre médecin, et le blond c'est Sandy, notre cuisinier. Normalement, il y a aussi notre capitaine, mais… une vague l'a… emporté tout à l'heure…"

Pipo arrêta aussitôt de raconter comment il avait vaincu un éléphant rose qui lui cherchait des noises, et comme les cinq autres resta le nez dans son assiette. Ce qui, dans son cas, prenait tout son sens.

"Oh. Cool," fit simplement Anna. "Mon ragoût ne vous plait pas que vous le dévisagiez comme ça ?"

Aussitôt, Chopper éclata en sanglot en repensant à la perte de son capitaine élastique préféré, et se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de la jeune aubergiste.

"Va pleurer ailleurs, tu mouilles le plancher ! C'est pas toi qui dois te taper le ménager après, ça se voit ! J'ai assez de boulot comme ça figure-toi !"

"Ah ce propos… pourquoi est-ce toi qui tiens l'auberge ?" demanda Nami. "Ce serait plutôt à tes parents, non ? Et si tu n'aimes pas être seule, pourquoi…"

"Mes parents sont morts," répondit calmement Anna. "Ma mère était aubergiste, mon père pirate, ils ont été tués par la marine un jour qu'elle était allée lui rendre visite. C'était il y a trois ans, et je me suis retrouvée à bosser pour vivre alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans. C'est pas simple tous les jours, mais on s'y fait assez vite en fait."

"Si tu veux, je pourrais rester ici et te soulager un peu de ton lourd fardeau, Anna-chan," proposa Sandy, les yeux en cœurs. "Crois-moi, ce serait un plaisir pour moi que de venir en aide à une aussi jolie fille que toi !"

"Ma foi, je n'ai rien contre. Ça tombe bien, je n'aime vraiment pas faire le ménage, tu pourrais t'en charger."

"Je pensais plutôt à faire la cuisine…"

"J'ai pas besoin d'un cuistot," signala la jeune avec un reniflement méprisant." Je vous l'ai dit, je suis la meilleure du monde pour ça. Non, le ménage t'ira très bien."

En voyant l'air plus que débité du blond, Zorro éclata de rire. Sandy lui aurait certainement envoyé quelque chose en pleine face –une remarque cinglante, son pied, Chopper ou autre –si un étrange bruit n'avait pas retentit du côté de la porte, comme une sorte de raclement. Anna sursauta, ne s'y attendant manifestement pas, et se précipita pour ouvrir, inquiète.

Dehors, sous la pluie battante, se tenait un énorme lion à la crinière fournie, au poil luisant et aux dents plus qu'aiguisées. Loin de se mettre à hurler ou à appeler à l'aide, l'adolescente le fit entrer et courut en cuisine pour lui rapporter une pleine gamelle de ragoût sans prêter attention à Pipo et Chopper qui étaient retournés se cacher derrière Zorro selon leur habitude.

"Tu le connais ?" s'informa l'escrimeur.

"Oui, c'est Touffu, il appartient à ma meilleure amie… quand elle a besoin de quelque chose, elle me l'envoie, et quand elle est en danger, malade ou quoi que se soit, c'est lui qui vient me prévenir."

Elle commença alors à enfoncer ses doigts dans la fourrure au niveau du cou de l'animal et à fouiller jusqu'à en ressortir une petite enveloppe attachée grâce à une fine cordelette. Aussitôt, elle parut soulagée.

"Une lettre," soupira-t-elle. "Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a rien… Touffu, tu aurais pu me prévenir au lieu de te jeter sur la nourriture ! Stupide chat !"

Anna le frappa de toute ses forces et l'assomma à moitié, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe et la parcouru rapidement du regard.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai… Toujours besoin de moi au bon moment celle là ! Ecoutez, il faut que je parte un moment, expliqua-t-elle aux pirates. Si vous avez faim, allez vous resservir en cuisine, et si vous êtes fatigués, les chambres sont à l'étage. Je serais de retour dans deux ou trois heures, quatre grand maximum. Ne faites pas de bêtises, et essayez de ne pas trop salir, sinon vous êtes tous morts !"

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix leur fit comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait absolument pas. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Anna courut en cuisine et en ressortit rapidement avec une gamelle sous le bras. Accompagnée par Touffu, elle sortit de l'auberge laissant l'équipage seul.


	3. chapitre 3

Kyotsuki : non, il ne s'appelait pas Touffu mais Richie ou un truc approchant. En fait, le nom du lion m'est venu comme ça, parce que je n'avais pas d'idée. En fait, c'était ça ou Simba… et j'ai décidé que Touffu c'était plus fun

Anna : ne t'en fais pas, tu _vas_ lui sauter dessus. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle a beau être écrite par moi, cette fic se doit d'être un minimum logique, tu ne crois pas ? Sois juste un peu patiente, tu l'/les auras ton/tes bisou(s) ! Sinon, le pourquoi de ta balade sous la pluie… tu penses vraiment qu'il y a autre chose derrière ça que mon sadisme invétéré ? Sinon, contente de t'avoir permis de faire quelque chose de comestible au moins une fois dans ta vie (et ne t'en fais pas, je suis aussi pire que toi dans cette fic !)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Luffy somnolait tranquillement lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de chambre, plus précisément dans un lit plus que miteux. Ce n'était pas le Vogue Merry, ça s'était certain. D'abord, il n'y avait pas de vrai lit à bord, juste des hamac, et ensuite il n'y avait pas autant d'affiches placardées sur les murs. En fait, il n'y en avait même pas du tout. Il se demanda donc comment il avait pu arriver là, et se souvint qu'il avait été emporté par une grande vague. Comme il ne pouvait pas nager, il devait être mort, et cet endroit devait donc être le paradis.

"Pas cool, le paradis… J'imaginais ça avec plein de viande et de trésors…"

"Désolée de ne pas être assez riche pour toi."

Le pirate se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une fille qui devait faire la même taille que lui à peu près, avec une crinière d'un roux flamboyant qui devait certainement éclairer la nuit et des yeux verts qui le fixaient d'une air insatisfait, presque déçu. Luffy se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la décevoir, mais ce problème fut vite écarté lorsque l'odeur de nourriture vint à nouveau l'ennuyer.

"J'ai faim."

"Attend une minute," ordonna la fille. "Le ragoût est en train d'être réchauffé pour l'instant, et c'est infect quand c'est froid. Déjà que c'est pas génial quand c'est chaud, je te laisse imaginer ! Enfin bref, je tiens à ma vie, alors je me tais... Au fait, je me présente : Morty, pour ne pas te servir! Toi, tu es Monkey D Luffy, le pirate au chapeau de paille, c'est ça ?"

Il acquiesça silencieusement et la regarda s'approcher d'un des murs où elle pointa du doigt deux affiches avec un sourire victorieux.

"Je t'ai en deux exemplaires," expliqua-t-elle fièrement," parce qu'ils ont changé ta prime. Je dois dire que tu vaux une jolie petite fortune, c'est impressionnant. J'ose à peine imaginer la quantité de chocolat et de sushi que je pourrais me payer avec ça…"

Des petites étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de faire le calcul.

"J'ai faim," répondit simplement Luffy. "C'est quand qu'on mange ?"

"Bientôt, ne t'en fais pas," lui répondit-t-elle en redevenant vaguementsérieuse. "Je te l'ai dit, il faut attendre que ce soit chaud."

"Ah… Au fait, où est mon équipage, et c'est où ici ?"

Morty haussa les épaules.

"Ton équipage, j'en sais rien. Ils vont bien, j'en suis certaine, mais je sais pas du tout où ils sont. Et ici, c'est Blue Island, mon île natale, fleuron de toutes les îles de Grandline !"

Des flammes apparurent dans ses yeux sous le coup de la fierté.

"Si tu veux, quand tu seras totalement remis, je t'emmènerai faire un tour au village, histoire que tu cherches des informations sur tes copains. Ma maison est un peu à l'écart, alors il faut du temps pour que j'apprenne ce qui se dit là-bas !"

"J'ai faim."

Une veine palpitante apparut sur la tempe de l'adolescente qui attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main et s'en servit pour taper Luffy qui découvrit à cette occasion que même une chaussette pouvait faire mal si elle était convenablement utilisée. Une fois calmée, elle ressortit de la pièce pour bientôt revenir avec une gamelle pleine d'un délicieux ragoût que Luffy ne mit pas plus de vingt secondes à vider.

"Encore !"

"Désolée, il n'y a pas de rab et la cuistot est déjà retournée chez elle. Elle avait des clients, et elle ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard. Tu parles d'une excuse, je suis sûre qu'en fait elle a juste la trouille du noir. Ou de moi, ça se vaut. Faudra attendre que le temps se calme, mon cœur. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à dormir, ou bien visiter la maison. Mais fais attention à Touffu, il réagit parfois bizarrement avec les étrangers. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais au grenier, j'ai du boulot là-bas."

Luffy acquiesça, puis elle sortit en sautillant sans rien dire de plus, laissant le pirate seul. Il regarda autour de lui et, par curiosité, alla jeter un coup d'œil à la collection d'affiches. Il devait bien y en avoir plusieurs centaines en tout, et elles venaient des quatre coins du monde, c'était assez impressionnant. Il y avait même Robin et Zorro pas loin de lui ! Rapidement toutefois, ce passe-temps le lassa et, malgré ce que lui avait dit Morty, il décida de partir à la recherche de quelque chose à manger et sortit donc de la chambre, partant à l'aventure dans cette étrange maison.

De retour à l'auberge, Anna était purement et simplement trempée. Elle n'avait rien contre l'eau en règle générale, mais là ça faisait quand même beaucoup… Enfin, au moins elle ne devait pas aller mettre des casseroles dans le grenier à chaque averse à cause des fuites, contrairement à certaines…

"Il pleut ?"

L'adolescente se tourna vers Robin, assise seule à une table, un livre à la main et la regardant d'un air vaguement intéressé.

"Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste allée me baigner toute habillée, c'est pour ça que je suis trempée ! _Bien sûr_ qu'il pleut !"

"Je me renseignais, c'est tout. A ce propos, où sommes-nous exactement ?"

"Blue Island. C'est une île assez connue parce que même si elle est assez petite, c'est ici qu'a grandit l'un des pirates encore vivants les plus célèbres du monde, Shanks le Roux ! Vous n'avez pas de chance, il est passé ici il y a quoi… trois mois ? Si vous étiez venu à ce moment, vous auriez pu le voir."

"Shanks le roux ?" répéta simplement Robin. "Oui, il a une certaine renommée… d'après ce que j'en ai compris, c'est plus un aventurier qu'un pirate, non ?"

Anna passa en mode pas-contente.

"Un aventurier ? Un _aventurier_ ! C'est un pirate, le plus grand que le monde ai jamais connu ! Si ça l'avait intéressé, il serait déjà le Seigneur des Pirates à l'heure actuelle ! Un AVENTURIER ? Faites attention, moi, ça me concerne pas, mais j'en connais une qui en a tué pour moi que ça ! Un aventurier ! Non mais vraiment, c'est la meilleure ! Shanks est…"

"Un pirate," la coupa Robin. "C'est bon, j'ai compris. Au fait, que s'est-il passé chez votre amie qui ne puisse attendre la fin de la tempête ?"

"J'ai pas tout compris je dois dire. Elle disait qu'elle avait sauvé un type qu'elle allait tuer, donc il fallait que j'amène à manger pour qu'il soit en pleine forme… Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je lui aurai dit de lui faire manger un de ses fichus animaux, mais elle l'aurait encore mal pris !"

L'archéologue lui jeta un regard un peu surpris.

"Elle a donc tant d'animaux ?"

Anna acquiesça.

"Je l'ai déjà dit il me semble, elle est un peu bizarre. Pour résumer, elle comprend les animaux, ils la comprennent et ils font tout ce qu'elle leur demande. Peut être parce qu'elle est plus proche de l'animal de que l'être humain elle aussi..."

"C'est pour ça que ce lion était aussi docile…"

"Eh oui ! Touffu est un cadeau de son frère, il le lui a ramené il y a quelques années. Mais la plupart des autres sont des animaux normaux comme des chiens, des chats, des rats ou des oiseaux qu'elle a recueilli. C'est sa grande passion, avec les avis de recherche. Elle en a un pour chaque pirate dont la tête a été mise à prix depuis qu'elle a dix ans. Une vraie timbrée."

Robin ne put retenir un petit rire.

"Chacun sa passion, non ? Sandy adore bien les jolies filles, et Nami vendrait son âme pour de l'or. Il n'y a rien que tu adores toi ?"

"…J'adore mon perroquet, et mon auberge, et Shanks et Mihawk qui est venu une fois. Il a un caractère de chien, mais il est vachement bien fichu. Par contre, je déteste les araignées et les dragueurs. Ça a trop de pattes qui traînent partout ces saletés là."

"Les araignées ou les dragueurs ?"

"Les deux."

Nemo se rassit sur son nuage en grognant. Fichue paperasse administrative, elle lui avait fait manquer une partie du spectacle… Tout ça parce qu'il avait fait une erreur en comptabilisant le nombre de personne qu'il avait sauvé durant les trois derniers mois ! Qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait lui si le requin qu'il avait envoyé sauver un naufragé l'avait dévoré dès qu'il avait été hors de son contrôle, hein ? Cela dit, un rapide coup d'œil chez les vivants le remis de bonne humeur. Tout se présentait assez bien d'en l'ensemble… Luffy et ses camarades avaient rencontré les deux jeunes filles qu'ils devaient rencontrer, même s'ils ignoraient encore qui elles étaient exactement. La première partie de son plan génial, 'rencontre des spécimens étudiés' était donc terminée. On passait à la seconde phase 'on met les ingrédients ensemble et on mélange'.

Il éclata de rire. Que c'était bon d'être un ange et de pouvoir contrôler la vie des vivants… il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne ferait trop attention à ses petits amusements. Sinon, gare à son derrière…

* * *

Bien, j'allais oublier quelque chose... Anna, dans ta review, tu as écrit Némo... alors que c'est Nemo, sans accent. Il n'y a pas d'accent en latin! et les e se prononcent é. Donc, c'est Nemo!


	4. chapitre 4

Bien, par la faute d'une certaine personne qui m'a donné des conseils mais je ne citerai pas _fixe Kuina Spirit_ j'ai changé la catégorie de cette fic qui désormais se trouve dans la partie humour. Ce chapitre vous montrera pourquoi…

* * *

Chapitre 4

Pendant ce temps, Luffy visitait toujours la maison, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un bateau selon lui. Mais pas n'importe quel bateau hein ! Non, un dont parlait une histoire, celle où il pleuvait beaucoup et quelqu'un mettait plein de bestioles dans un bateau pour qu'elles ne se noient pas parce qu'elles ne savaient pas nager, même les grenouilles. Et bien, la maison de Morty, c'était un peu ça. D'abord il pleuvait beaucoup et partout, même à l'intérieur, et ensuite il y avait plein d'animaux qui se promenaient tranquillement. Il ne pouvait rien affirmer, mais il lui semblait même avoir croisé un lion et un perroquet. Si le gros chat ne l'intéressait pas, il avait beaucoup réfléchit au sujet de l'oiseau et décidé qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était jamais qu'un poulet avec beaucoup de couleurs. Et donc qu'il devait pouvoir le manger.

Dans sa courageuse quête du poulet jaune, bleu et rouge, Luffy passa en revue toutes les pièces de la maison, allant de la cuisine aux toilettes, mais évitant de monter au grenier. Si Morty était là-bas, elle n'apprécierait peut être pas qu'il veuille manger son poulet, et elle tapait vraiment fort. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi bizarre, il lui aurait peut être proposé d'entrer dans l'équipage. Tout en songeant à cela, il arriva devant la seule et unique porte fermée à clé qu'il ait vu durant toute sa visite. Si elle était fermée, il devait y avoir une raison, et une bonne. Le poulet devait s'être caché là, tout simplement ! Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire, c'était intelligent. Avait-on déjà vu un poulet perdre aux échecs ? Et le fait qu'on n'ai jamais vu un poulet _jouer_ aux échecs n'excusait absolument rien.

Mais le problème, avec les portes fermées à clé, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas les ouvrir, sauf avec la clé. Ou en tapant très fort à la limite. Or si Luffy n'avait pas de clé, taper fort, ça, il pouvait le faire. C'était même sa spécialité. Il lança donc ses bras en arrière et se prépara à faire voler en éclat la malheureuse porte.

"CHEWING BAZOO…"

"MORTY KICK !"

Venu de nulle part, un pied vint s'écraser sur son visage, envoyant le garçon voler à l'autre bout du couloir où il se trouvait. En se relevant, il découvrit face à lui une Morty de fort méchante humeur, ce qui était à peu près aussi rassurant qu'une Nami dans le même état.

"Tu touches à cette porte, t'es mort ! Personne n'a le droit d'entrer là ! Même moi j'y entre pas, c'est la chambre de mon frère ! Tu touches, tu morfles ! Maintenant, tu fais coucouche-panier et tu retournes dans la chambre MAINTENANT !"

"Mais, je croyais que le poulet… je voulais juste le manger, et…"

Passage en mode Furie.

"ON NE MANGE PAS MES ANIMAUX ! EST-CE QUE JE VAIS MANGER TON EQUIPAGE MOI, HEIN ? Encore que le type aux cheveux vert n'est pas moche, j'y goûterai bien… MAIS LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION !"

Retour en mode normal, en supposant que normal puisse être utilisé dans le cas de Morty qui raccompagna le pirate dans la chambre à grand coup de pied au derrière.

Le lendemain matin, le temps était revenu au beau, et seules les nombreuses flaques dans le jardins et les couloirs témoignaient encore du cataclysme de la veille. De plus, Luffy étant dans un état plus que raisonnable pour quelqu'un de tombé à la mer au cœur d'une tempête, Morty décida qu'il était plus que temps pour elle d'aller en ville avec son invité pour trouver ses amis. Pas qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui, mais pas loin quand même. Et puis, elle avait faim aussi, alors elle en profiterait pour rendre une petite visite à Anna et manger à l'œil. Et puis, elle manquait de graines pour le perroquet de son amie, il faudrait la prévenir d'en racheter.

Petit problème : la personne qui lui servait d'excuse pour sortir de chez elle dormait encore à poing fermé, ainsi qu'elle le constata en entrant dans sa chambre. Et là, nouveau problème : d'un côté elle avait vraiment l'estomac dans les talons et tenait à aller changer cet état de fait au plus vite, de l'autre… ce type était le dernier des abrutis, mais quand il dormait il était plus que supportable. Et plutôt mignon par dessus le marché. Le regard de l'adolescente glissa du visage du pirate jusqu'au chapeau de paille qui se trouvait à côté, sur l'oreiller, et elle poussa un profond soupir. Quel hasard tout de même… Lentement, elle tandis les doigts pour toucher le vieux couvre-chef, mais un main se crispa dessus et le mit hors de sa portée.

"Mon chapeau," déclara Luffy d'une voix ensommeillée. "Personne n'y touche…"

"Comme si j'avais envie poser mes jolies mains sur un trucs aussi moche ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises, lève-toi mon cœur, on a du chemin à faire ! Le village est à un bout de l'île, ma maison est _exactement_ à l'opposé. Si tu veux avoir une chance demanger avantmidi, je te conseille de te bouger !"

La perspective de rater deux repas réveilla totalement le jeune pirate sauta hors du lit et la rouquine eut toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher de partir sur le champ. Le fait que, premièrement il ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller, deuxième elle était encore en chemise de nuit et lui aussi, troisièmement sortir comme ça était hors de question, semblait totalement lui échapper. Il fallut un certain nombre de coups de pied pour que cette idée fasse son chemin dans son absence de cerveau, et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa que ses vêtements avaient disparu.

Ils sont dans le grenier, expliqua Morty comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Crétin, ils étaient pleins de sel, donc je les ai lavés, et ensuite je les ai mis à sécher. Mais comme il y a une fuite au dessus du fil où j'étend les vêtements, ça m'étonnerai qu'ils soient sec. Par contre, j'ai ai des vieux à mon frère si tu veux ! Je suis sûr que ça t'ira à mer-veille !

En se découvrant vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue à fleur rouges, Luffy se demandant quel genre de type exactement était le frère de la rouquine pour porter des choses pareilles. Même Baggy n'aurait jamais accepté de porter ça… Pas de doute, il devait être aussi givré que sa sœur, qui pour l'heure avait opté pour une tenue ressemblant à celle que Nami et Vivi portaient à Alabasta composée d'un haut minimaliste et d'une longue jupe, et qui était indubitablement rose bonbon, agrémenté d'un collier et de boucles d'oreille en argent. Luffy n'était pas une gravure de mode et se moquait généralement de ce genre de détails, mais là toute de même…

"Un problème ?" demanda la jeune fille d'une vois plus que menaçante.

S'apercevant que les chaussures qu'elle portait à présent avaient des talons, le garçon secoua précipitamment la tête, ce qui parut la satisfaire. Elle vit alors qu'il avait mis les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisi, et son sourire redoubla.

"Tu es superbe comme ça ! Si, si, c'est sincère ! La preuve qu'avec des habits corrects, même quelqu'un comme toi peut ressembler à quelque chose ! Et maintenant, en route !"

Morty n'avait pas menti en disant que le village était loin, puisqu'il leur fallu pas moins de deux heures pour y arriver. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande rue, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, autant à cause de leur accoutrement que parce qu'il y avait Touffu avec eux. Sans compter que la réputation de la jeune fille n'était plus à faire et que Luffy, avec sa tête mise à prix, était relativement connu. La fille aux cheveux de feu n'y prêta aucune attention et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la seule et unique auberge du village et tirant par l'oreille un Luffy qui aurait voulu acheter des gâteaux à la pâtisserie. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied monumental et entra comme si de rien n'était.

"C'EST MOI ! Anna, j'ai faim !"

La concernée se tourna vers elle et lui sauta au cou avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Trop fort même, si ça continuait elle allait lui casser un côte.

"Tu as encore cassé ma porte… ça fait la troisième fois ce mois-ci !"

"C'est possible, oui. On a faim ! Oh, tant que j'y pense, je te présente Luffy !"

Anna regarda le nouveau venu avec sa chemise à fleur et son chapeau de paille.

"Pas mon genre, on dirait qu'il est au club vacance. Regarde plutôt ça !" s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt Zorro. "On joue pas dans la même catégorie ma vieille ! Ça c'est un vrai mec, pas un ringard débarqué d'on ne sait où !"

La blonde eut un sourire étincelant tandis que la rousse regardait le garçon aux cheveux vert d'un air dépité. Portant à nouveau son regard vers Luffy, elle décida tout de même que lui au moins était bien habillé. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas le vert, c'était la couleur des chenilles, et elle n'aimait pas les chenilles. Alors que le noir, c'était la classe. Pas autant que le roux bien sûr, mais pas loin.

Et en parlant de roux, une seconde rousse fit son apparition, visiblement hors d'elle se jeta sur Luffy pour le frapper et hurler en même temps.

"PAUVRE CRETIN !" hurla Nami. "AS-TU SEULEMENT IDEE D'A QUEL POINT ON S'EST INQUIETES POUR TOI ? MAIS NON, MÔSSIEUR ETAIT BIEN TRANQUILLE ET IL DRAGUAIT !"

"Il t'a dragué ?" demanda Anna à son amie.

"Je ne crois pas… enfin, j'ai pas remarqué quoi."

"Il est nul."

"… ouais, un peu je dois dire. Mais bon, j'ai pas choisi aussi hein ! Et puis, il t'a dragué peut être tête de cactus ?"

"Pas encore, mais ça viendra."

"Dans tes rêves !"

"Tu peux causer ! Qui s'est qui avait fait fuir le super beau gosse de la dernière fois ?"

"Toi, tu passais ton temps à lui courir après pour essayer de l'embrasser !"

"JE PARLE PAS DE CELUI-LA MAIS DU BRUN AUX YEUX VERT AVEC LA DROLE DE CICATRICE EN FORME D'ECLAIR!"

"Ah, ça, c'est moi," admit Morty. "Pas ma faute, il était tellement adorable…"

Remarquant enfin le silence qui s'était fait autour d'elle, les deux jeunes filles suspendirent leur conversation pour remarquer que tout l'équipage les regardait d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

"Oh, désolée Nami," s'excusa Anna. "Vas-y, tu peux continuer, on ne t'interrompra plus."

"Merci. Bien, où en étais-je… ah, je me souviens ! MÔSSIEUR DRAGUAIT ! DEPUIS QUAND TU FAIS CA TOI ? COMME SI ON N'AVAIT PAS ASSEZ AVEC SANDY ! CROIS-MOI ? TU VAS ME PAYER DE M'ÊTRE FAIT M'INQUIETER ET PLEURER POUR RIEN, PAUVRE DEMEURE ! Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas nager !"

"Je sais pas. Me souviens pas, faut demander la folle, peut être qu'elle sait."

La folle en question, plongée dans une grande conversation à voix basse avec Anna, tiqua en entendant le surnom et lança un nouveau 'Morty kick' au pauvre pirate élastique. Elle s'aperçut alors que les regards avaient à nouveau convergé vers elle, et dédia un sourire éblouissant à son public adoré.

"Donc vous voulez savoir comment je l'ai sauvé ? Ben, j'ai rien fait. C'est mon copain le monstre marin qui vit dans une grotte sous-marine près de ma plage qui l'a trouvé dans l'eau, et comme il a vu son chapeau, il me l'a ramené. Trop chou, non ? Bubulle est tellement serviable…"

Anna lui jeta un regard étonné.

"Bubulle ? Mais on avait dit que c'était Sushi !"

"J'aime mieux Bubulle. C'est plus mignon. Et puis, c'est _mon_ monstre marin d'abord ! Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à t'en trouver un pour toi toute seule !"

"Eh ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais te faire payer tes repas, sale traîtresse !"

"En fin de compte, c'est cool aussi, Sushi. C'est même la méga classe je trouve. Comme toujours tu as eu une idée géniale, Anna ! Tu es tellement intelligent il faut dire, c'est vraiment…"

"Stop !" coupa Nami." On revient en arrière s'il vous plait!"

"Ah, tu vois, elle aussi elle préfère Bubulle !"

"Je ne parles pas de ça !" hurla Nami. "Pourquoi as-tu dit que ce monstre a sauvé Luffy a cause de son chapeau ?"

"Parce que c'est la vérité, il me l'a dit. Ce chapeau lui a fait penser à mon grand frère, et il s'est dit que ce serait chic de me le montrer. Il est comme ça, Bubulle."

"Sushi."

"Bubulle."

"Shushi !"

"Bubulle !"

"Sushiiiiiiiiiiii !"

Nami coupa court à la conversation en les frappant toutes les deux. Normalement, elle ne faisait ça qu'avec les garçons, mais trop c'était trop…

"Bien, reprenons maintenant dans le calme, si vous voulez bien. Ton frère aussi porte un chapeau comme celui-là ? Drôle de hasard."

"Portait," rectifia Morty en redevenant sérieuse brusquement. "Il l'a donné il y a une dizaine d'année à un gamin qui voulait devenir le Seigneur des Pirates et à cause duquel il s'est fait mangé un bras par le cousin germain de la nièce de l'oncle du frère du voisin du meilleur ami de Bubulle."

En voyant l'air plus qu'ahuri de Luffy, Nemo éclata de rire. Déjà que ce garçon n'avait pas l'air bien malin d'habitude, mais alors là ! Enfin, ça pouvait se comprendre, en dehors de leurs cheveux, Shanks et sa sœur de ne se ressemblait pas tellement. Cela dit, ce n'était certainement pas la plus grande des surprises qui l'attendait sur cette île, loin de là. En pensait à ce qui restait à arriver, il sourit doucement et regarda Anna. Ça promettait tout ça, ça promettait…

Bien, et maintenant, il devait aller s'intéresser un peu à la marine, parce que sinon l'histoire allait stagner, et ça ne serait pas drôle. Or, quelle chance, il avait justement quelqu'un sous la main qui n'attendait que ça. Que le monde était bien fait… Troisième phase : 'du riffifi chez les pirate'


	5. chapitre 5

En raison d'une promesse faite à ma tite Kuina Spirit et par respect du principe de l'échange équivalent (tss, faut que j'arrête FMA !) voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette belle journée !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Pour Luffy, difficile de dire ce qui était le plus difficile à digérer. Qu'il se trouve sur l'île natale de son héros, que la sœur dudit héros soit tout simplement bonne pour l'asile et parle de mode avec son lion, ou encore qu'à une époque de sa vie, Shanks ai pu porter des chemises à fleur. Probablement le tout à la fois.

"Alors, si j'ai bien compris," résuma Nami, "tu es la petite sœur du type qui a donné à Luffy l'envie d'être pirate et qui lui a offert ce stupide chapeau, après l'avoir sauvé d'un monstre marin… Eh bien quelle histoire !"

"Oui, mon frère a un don pour les trucs bizarres. Heureusement, moi je suis parfaitement normale !"

Tout l'équipage regarda sa tenue rose, puis son lion auquel Anna avait accroché un petit nœud bleu, mais personne n'osa rien dire.

"Au moins, je comprend une chose maintenant," déclara Robin. "Je me demandais pourquoi tu vivais tellement à l'écart du village, mais si ton frère est un pirate… Les gens doivent te regarder de travers, non ?"

"Ben, oui, mais c'est surtout à cause de la façon dont je m'habille et de Touffu. En dehors de ça, ils sont très gentils, surtout que les pirates ne nous font jamais de mal. Ils ont trop peur de Bubulle pour approcher de l'île avec de mauvaises intentions !"

"Sushi."

"Bubulle."

"Su…"

Nouvelle intervention de Nami, nouvelle bosse pour les deux amies.

"Enfin bref," reprit Morty. "Même la Marine n'embête pas les rares pirates qui s'arrêtent ici, parce qu'ils ont bien autre chose à faire ! Cela dit, si jamais il décidait de venir quand même, je suis certaine qu'on verrait débarquer quelqu'un qui crierait…"

"Eyh, les pirates ! Il faut partir, vite, il y a un bateau de la Marine qui arrive !"

La rouquine se tourna vers le groupe d'enfants qui venaient d'entrer dans l'auberge.

"Oui, par exemple, ça marcherait bien. Quoi ! La Marine ?"

"Oui, un grand bateau, et il vient par ici !"

Aussitôt, Nami ordonna à tout le monde d'aller chercher ses affaires parce qu'on partait sur le champ. Luffy tenta de se plaindre qu'il avait encore faim, mais un regard noir de la part de sa navigatrice le fit rapidement taire et au final, tout l'équipage était prêt à partir moins de cinq minutes plus tard, si seulement Morty ne s'était pas mise en travers de l'absence de porte.

"Je viens avec vous !"

"Plus tard les caprices, nous sommes pressés," expliqua Nami. "Au cas où tu l'ignorerai, trois d'entre nous sont recherchés, et…"

"Oui, je le sais ! Mais je viens avec vous ! Je pourrais vous guider jusqu'à une petite crique de l'autre côté de l'île ! Si leur bateau est vraiment aussi grand que les enfants le disent, jamais il ne pourra y passer !"

Nami parut réfléchir, puis elle acquiesça en soupirant.

"J'imagine que c'est encore la meilleure solution. Très bien, tu n'as qu'à venir… Si Luffy est d'accord bien sûr."

D'un air méfiant, le pirate élastique regarda la jeune fille qui s'était sans la moindre retenue rapprochée de Zorro et tirait ostensiblement la langue à Anna. Elle était bizarre, impossible de le nier, mais en même temps, si elle était la sœur de Shanks… sans compter que c'était juste le temps de les guider, hein ? Il finit donc par hocher la tête, et Morty, folle de joie, s'écarta de Zorro pour sauter au cou du brun et l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Merci ! Tu vas voir, avec moi vous serez à l'abri contre la Marine !"

Morty se tourna vers Zorro qui fit un pas en arrière. A l'abri des marines, d'accord… mais qui allait les protéger d'elle ?

"Eh ! Je veux venir aussi !" protesta Anna à qui la scène ne plaisait pas du tout. "D'abord, elle n'a aucun sens de l'orientation ! Elle s'est déjà perdue dans sa propre maison !"

"Même pas vrai… Et puis, toi, tu restes ici pour faire diversion au cas où ! C'est vachement héroïque de faire diversion tu sais !"

"Tu me prends pour une débile ?" grogna Anna. Si je reste, il faut que Zorro reste aussi ! Sinon, je vais avoir peur de ces soldats, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient me faire ?"

"Si tu veux, je restes pour te protéger," proposa Pipo." Avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne risques rien ! Mais adversaires fuient rien qu'en voyant mon ombre, et lorsqu'ils entendent mon nom ils tombent dans les pommes ! D'ailleurs, un jour…"

"Et pourquoi pas moi, Anna chan !" offrit Sandy." Ma tête n'est pas mise à prix, je pourrais rester et être ton chevalier servant !"

L'expression d'obsédé qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du blond inquiéta la jeune fille qui fit un pas en arrière.

"De toute façon, tu es une civile," lui rappela Robin. "Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils s'en prennent à toi."

"Et puis, Touffu restera avec toi," ajouta négligemment Morty. "Je ne peux pas l'emmener, alors tu dois t'en occuper tant que je serais absente. En échange, il te protègera !"

Les yeux d'Anna passèrent de Morty au lion pour revenir à Morty et finalement se poser sur Zorro. Non, là, c'était franchement pas juste… Bon, dans ce cas, elle allait s'y prendre autrement, et elle allait tous les épater !

"D'accord. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de partir ! Si vous perdez encore du temps ici, ils risquent de vous rattraper !"

"Si on perd notre temps c'est de ta faute," nota Nami avec acidité. "Cela dit, tu as raison. Allez, on y va !"

Ils sortirent tous en courant de l'auberge, non sans que Morty n'ai tiré une dernière fois la langue à son amie qui se jura de mettre une double dose de piment fort dans son assiette la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait manger. Une fois à nouveau seule, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se mit à regarder le plafond. Tiens, il y avait une sorte de petit trou qu'on avait refermé avec du caoutchouc… Bizarre, elle se souvenait pas d'avoir fait une telle réparation. C'était peut être une bêtises de Morty… Ou alors un truc que sa mère avait fait, difficile à dire. Toute façon, ça tombait en ruine ici…

Anna commençait à sérieusement se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire du reste de sa journée maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus zieuter Zorro, lorsqu'un homme avec des cheveux blancs et deux cigares à la bouche entra, suivit par une fille bizarre brune avec des lunettes et un sabre à la ceinture. Bizarrement, Anna décida dans l'instant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il y a des gens comme ça…

"Et, toi !" l'interpella l'homme. "Tu n'aurais pas vu ce garçon ?"

Il lui tendit une affiche de Luffy qu'elle attrapa d'un geste négligent. Décidément, même sans chemise à fleur il avait l'air d'un demeuré.

"Jamais vu. Vous voulez manger quelque ? C'est la meilleure auberge de toute l'île vous savez ! Et comme vous êtes de la marine, je pourrais vous faire une réduction !"

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil complice qui laissa l'homme de marbre et outra la brune.

"Comment...! De toutes façons, nous avons des témoins qui ont vu l'équipage du chapeau de paille entrer ici, alors inutile de les cacher !"

Sa voix fit grincer des dents Anna. C'était définitif, elle ne la supportait pas.

"Ecoute, tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas là !" gémit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel. "Et soyons réalistes : pourquoi un pirate doté d'une prime aussi importante, donc un pirate aussi _dangereux_, viendrait-il dans une auberge minable sur une île minable ?"

"Peut être pour chercher des informations," proposa l'homme. "Il parait qu'un membre de l'équipage du Seigneur des Pirates a longtemps vécu sur cette île, et qu'il a déjà été jusqu'à Rough Tell. Vous vous appelez bien Uchiha Anna, n'est ce pas ?"

Oh, là, ça se présentait mal. Discrètement, la jeune fille chercha du regard un endroit par lequel elle pourrait s'échapper.

"Inutile d'essayer de fuir", signala l'homme. "Vous n'iriez pas bien loin…"

Peut être pas si discrètement que ça en fait.

"Je ne donnes jamais mon nom aux inconnus," déclara-t-elle brusquement. "Qui êtes-vous ? Si ça se trouve, vous n'êtes même pas vraiment dans la Marine !"

"Je suis le colonel Smoker," déclara le fumeur de cigares." Ça ne te dit peut être rien, mais…"

"LE colonel Smoker ?" s'exclama Anna avec un grand sourire. "Woah, je suis l'une de vos plus grandes fan ! Si, si, j'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites ! Enfin, je m'appelle bien Anna Uchiha, vous avez tapé dans le mile, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous ! Par contre, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai jamais vu ce type avec un chapeau de paille jusqu'ici, désolée de vous décev…"

"Regarder, colonel !"

La fille au sabre ne s'était évidemment pas tenue tranquille pendant ce temps, et l'adolescente la vit alors agiter victorieusement un bout de tissus noir au dessus d'elle. Le bandana de Zorro. Voyant les doigts de cette erreur de la nature crispés sur le tissu et les flammes de passion dans ses yeux, Anna dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la couper en tous petits morceaux avec une cuillère rouillée. De quel droit elle s'intéressait à _son_ Zorro celle là d'abord ?

"C'est à Roronoa, j'en suis certaine !"

"Bien… toujours persuadée de n'avoir jamais vu chapeau de paille, Uchiha ?"

"Ben lui c'est cheveux verts, pas chapeau de paille !"

"Très bien," soupira Smoker. "Tashigi, je pense que nous allons devoir l'arrêter. Passe-lui les menottes, on l'emmène sur le bateau, je l'interrogerai là-bas. Cela dit, si tu te décides à tout dire…"

"Si je faisais ça, je me ferais taper par deux rouquines dès leur retour", grogna Anna. "Franchement, vous êtes un type hyper balèze, colonel de la Marine et tout et tout, mais… vous taperez jamais aussi fort qu'elles, croyez-moi."

Elle jeta ensuite un regard noir à Tashigi qui lui enfilait deux bracelets de métals, puis se laissa tranquillement emporter. Avec un peu de chance, Zorro viendrait la sauver, et elle pourrait le récompenser par un langoureux baiser…

"Pourquoi tu as un filet de bave au coin des lèvres ?" s'inquiéta Tashigi.

Là, Nemo ne souriait plus. Ce type avec les cheveux gris… il avait une plus grande volonté qu'il ne l'aurait cru, une volonté qui lui permettait d'échapper à son contrôle… Parce soyons clairs, jamais il n'avait voulu qu'Anna se fasse arrêter. Si on avait suivit son plan, elle s'en serait tirée avec un simple avertissement à ne pas se mêler à des histoires de pirates… Enfin, comme la jeune fille l'avait si bien remarqué, ça pouvait toujours donner lieu à un sauvetage héroïque qu'il pourrait superviser. En bref, il contrôlait toujours à peu près la situation.


	6. chapitre 6

Qui aurait cru que Kuina Spirit pouvait écrire autant en une seule journée ?

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Echapper au bateau de la marine n'avait pas été trop dur finalement. Comme promis, Morty avait fait se diriger le Vogue Merry dans un passage que seule sa petite taille lui permis d'emprunter sans que sa coque ne soit déchirée par les récifs alentour, forçant ainsi leurs ennemis à faire demi-tour. Le bateau se dirigea ensuite vers une petite plage au pied d'une falaise où ils jetèrent l'ancre et descendirent à terre.

"Alors, qui c'est la meilleure ?" se rengorgea Morty. "Avouez que vous me croyiez pas !"

"On ne te croyais pas", confirma Nami. "Cela dit, je suis surprise, tu as un assez bon sens de l'orientation on dirait"

"Oh, c'est pas ça. J'suis pas assez évoluée pour ça ! C'est juste de l'instinct. Un animal retrouve toujours le chemin de chez lui, vrai ? Ben moi c'est pareil, je suis juste au niveau d'un animal."

Luffy se tourna vers Zorro, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Eh, t'as entendu ça ? Donc non seulement t'es plus nul qu'un animal, mais en plus t'es aussi plus nul que la folle !"

Un nouveau coup de pied lui rappela que la folle avait beau ne pas être géniale, elle n'était pas sourde pour autant et qu'elle savait frapper. Pas que ça lui fasse quoi que se soit d'être insultée, mais elle avait un prénom simple, même ce demeuré devait pour le retenir, non ?

"Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?" demanda Robin. "Caché ici, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si ce bateau est toujours là…"

Morty lui fit un clin d'œil complice, puis se dirigea vers une mouette installée sur un rocher pour manger un crabe.

"Salut toi. Ça faisait un bail, non ? Je commençais à croire que tu étais partie, tu sais !"

L'équipage la regarda avec pitié échanger des banalités avec la mouette qui de temps à autre criait, comme si elles étaient effectivement en pleine conversation.

"Oh, vraiment ? J'espère que vous serez heureux tout les deux, c'est vraiment un type bien. Ah, tant que j'y pense… mes amis ont un petit problème avec la Marine… tu pourrais prévenir tout le monde de surveiller s'il ont un bateau dans le coin ? Et si jamais il part ou qu'il se passe un truc bizarre, venez me prévenir dans l'instant. Sinon, je vous bouffe."

Peut être était-ce à cause de la lueur plus qu'inquiétante dans les yeux de la jeune fille, toujours est-il que la mouette abandonna son repas et s'envola dans l'instant. Cela dit, rien ne prouvait qu'elle comptait effectivement obéir.

"Et voilà le travail," commenta simplement Morty. "Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est beau d'être surhumaine et de comprendre les animaux… D'autant plus que grâce à mon fantastique charisme, ils m'obéissent tous !"

"Comment tu fais ça au fait ?" s'étonna Pipo. "Tu as mangé un fruit du démon toi aussi ?"

"Moi ? Plutôt mourir ! J'aime trop nager pour ça, long-nez ! Non, c'est bizarre à dire, mais je suis née comme ça. Certains naissent avec un don pour le calcul mental, d'autre pour la musique et ce genre de choses, vrai ? Et bien moi, j'ai un don avec les animaux."

Un pouvoir aussi incroyable fit apparaître des petites étoiles dans les yeux de Luffy qui aurait très certainement demandé à la jeune fille d'entrer dans son équipage s'il ne s'était pas souvenu à temps qu'elle était cinglée et le frappait encore plus souvent que Nami. Sans compter qu'un pirate habillé en rose, c'était la honte.

"Et en attendant que ta copine emplumée revienne, on fait quoi ?"

Morty regarda Zorro et Luffy avec une expression franchement malsaine, et sourit d'un air pervers.

"Vous savez jouer aux cartes ?"

Très rapidement, Luffy n'eut d'autre choix que de faire une conclusion fort simple : le strip-poker, ça n'était pas simple, loin de là. Surtout que Morty et Nami arrivaient toujours à avoir plus d'as qu'il n'y en avait dans le jeux, si bien qu'elles étaient les seules à avoir tous leurs vêtements alors que Luffy était en caleçon et que Zorro avait juste son pantalon. Ils avaient d'ailleurs la vague sensation de s'être fait avoir quelque part lorsqu'ils avaient accepté de jouer, mais il était un peu trop tard à présent.

"J'ai une paire de reines," annonça l'escrimeur," sachant déjà qu'il perdrait de toutes façons."

"Paire de valet", grogna Morty en jetant un regard noir à Nami qui l'avait empêché de prendre des cartes dans sa poche.

"Eh bien moi, j'ai un brelan d'as," signala la navigatrice en souriant largement. "On dirait que je gagne ! A moins bien sûr que Luffy n'ai mieux…"

Son regard annonçait clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant, mais le garçon élastique ne le remarqua pas, plongé dans la contemplation de ses cartes qu'il essayait de comprendre. Finalement, il décida de les montrer à Morty.

"Dis, j'ai quoi là ?"

"Voyons… un as, un roi, une reine, un valet et un dix, le tout en pique, ça nous donne… QUOI ? Luffy, tu as triché ! Je suis certaine que tu as triché, espèce de sale petit…"

"Ce ne serait pas ça une Flush Royale des fois ?" hasarda Zorro. "Il me semble que vous avez parlé de ça en expliquant les règles…"

Regard noir des deux rousses qui fit aussitôt taire l'escrimeur.

"J'ai pas triché !" protesta le capitaine. "Et puis, c'est quoi alors que j'ai ? Je perd encore ?"

Nami et Morty échangèrent un sourire complice en s'apprêtant à expliquer au brun qu'en effet, il avait encore perdu, mais Zorro gâcha tout, comme de bien entendu.

"Non, je crois que tu as gagné cette manche… Et que Morty a perdu, je dirais."

L'adolescente vira à l'écarlate, oubliant pour le coup toute envie de frapper Zorro en réalisant qu'elle ne portait déjà pas grand chose sur elle. Si Nami continuait à l'empêcher de tricher comme elle l'avait fait jusque auparavant, elle n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver en petite tenue…

"Eh, si on arrêtait de jouer !" proposa-t-elle. "Franchement, je trouve ça nul comme jeu, pas vous ?"

"Ou alors on peut jouer pour de l'argent", suggéra Nami avec un regard pas franc.

"Plutôt mourir, firent d'une même voix Morty et Zorro. Sale tricheuse…"

"Toi aussi tu as triché, Morty," rappela la navigatrice.

"C'était différent. Très différent même, si tu veux mon avis."

La navigatrice s'apprêtait à lui demander en quoi exactement consistait cette différence lorsque Chopper arriva dans leur air de jeu en souriant largement.

"Dis, Morty, c'est quoi cette grotte là-bas ? Je crois que j'y ai aperçu des gravures et des choses qui brillaient !"

"Oh, ça ? C'est la grotte maudite, il ne faut surtout pas y entrer ! On raconte que celui qui y entrera sera maudit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et que la malchance le poursuivra à jamais, même par-delà la mort ! Si tu entres la dedans, tu te feras poursuivre par des troupeau de sauterelles enragées, des pianos te tomberont dessus, tes chaussettes sentiront toujours mauvais, tes pires cauchemars se réaliseront et tu n'auras plus aucun succès avec les filles ! Tiens, à ce propos Sandy, tu ne serais pas entré là par hasard ?"

Le cuisinier ne daigna pas répondre.

"Intéressant," murmura Robin." Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait des gravures, Chopper ? J'irai bien faire un tour à l'intérieur…"

"Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ?" s'écria Morty. "Je blaguais pas tu sais, il y a des gens qui sont morts après être entrés dans cette grotte ! Le plus célèbre de tous est un jeune homme qui lui aussi avait vu quelque chose de brillant à l'intérieur. Comme il était très pauvre et amoureux d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, il s'est dit qu'il ne croyait pas à la malédiction et est entré pour voir si c'était de l'or. Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a trouvé finalement, mais quand il est ressortit il avait la poisse, et il portait malheur par dessus le marché. Ses amis, sa famille, tous les gens proches de lui sont morts dans des accidents parfaitement idiots. Finalement, il s'est retrouvé tout seul, et pour ne plus jamais porter malheur, il est retourné dans la grotte avec un sabre, et il s'est laissé tomber dessus. On dit d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas mort sur le coup et a longtemps agonisé, comme si c'était la dernière œuvre de sa malchance… C'est l'histoire du garçon sans nom."

"C'est une histoire triste dis-donc," protesta Chopper. "Pourquoi il n'a pas essayer de lever la malédiction ?"

"C'est ce qu'il a fait ! La mort, c'est la meilleure façon de se débarrasser de ce genre de choses. En tout cas, moi, elle me plait bien comme ça cette histoire. J'adore quand tout le monde meurt à la fin, c'est tellement plus drôle !"

"Eh, il y a un squelette à l'intérieur !" s'écria Luffy. "Venez voir !"

Morty ouvrit les yeux en grand et pâlit jusqu'à devenir plus blanche que la neige en voyant le garçon brun qui leur faisait des signes depuis l'intérieur de la grotte avec un grand sourire idiot.

"Seigneur… Je…"

"Quoi, il y a un problème ?" s'inquiéta le pirate élastique.

Il ressortit de la grotte et voulut s'approcher de Morty, mais elle poussa un cri d'effroi et alla se cacher derrière Robin.

"Ne m'approche pas ! Tu portes malheur, pauvre idiot ! Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller !"

"Ouais, et t'avais raison, il n'y avait rien de marrant dedans, juste le tas d'os."

Nami, tout d'abord sous le choc, s'approcha de son stupide capitaine et lui assena un coup de poing monumental sur la tête.

"Pauvre idiot, tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? Et si c'était vrai cette histoire !"

"Je crois pas aux malédiction, c'est que des histoires."

A cet instant précis, une mouette de passage ressentit un besoin pressant alors qu'elle volait, besoin qu'elle soulagea droit sur le chapeau du jeune homme qui poussa un cri horrifié.

"Mon chapeau ! Vous avez vu ce que ce poulet a fait sur mon chapeau ?"

"C'est la malédiction," décréta Morty.

"Non, c'était un poulet, je l'ai vu !"

"…"

Elle soupira, puis sortit de derrière Robin et commença à s'éloigner sans porter la moindre attention à l'équipage.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?" demanda Nami. "Où vas-tu te promener ?"

"Je me promène pas, je rentre chez moi. Mes animaux doivent avoir faim, si je les nourris pas ils vont tout me saccager et je vais encore avoir des tonnes de ménages à faire. Sérieux, je me suis bien amusée avec vous, vous étiez super sympas et tout, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir la poisse moi ! Franchement, je supporte déjà Anna, vous n'allez pas me demander d'en accepter plus ! Bon courage pour l'avenir les gars. Enfin, si vous survivez le temps de quitter l'île bien entendu."

"Mais comment on va savoir si le bateau de la Marine est parti si tu ne restes pas ?" s'inquiéta Pipo. "Si on se fait attraper, tu auras notre mort sur la conscience !"

"Rien à faire, long nez. Quand les animaux viendront, z'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller avec, c'est plus mon affaire."

Et en parlant d'animaux, l'un d'eux venait d'apparaître tout en haut de la falaise. Touffu. Aussitôt, Morty se crispa. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ce crétin ? Il était censé rester avec Anna pour la 'protéger' et surtout l'empêcher de venir pendant que la rouquine s'amusait avec les beaux garçons de service ! Oh, c'était mauvais ça, très mauvais… Lorsque le lion poussa un rugissement magistral, l'adolescente poussa un hoquet de surprise et tomba à genoux sur le sable. Non, impossible…

"Impossible…"

"Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Anna-chan ?"

La rouquine tourna la tête vers Sandy et les autres et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tous l'air inquiet. Si elle leur disait quoi que se soit, s'ils apprenaient qu'Anna avait été arrêtée parce qu'elle avait refusé de dire où ils étaient partis, ces idiots s'en mêleraient à coup sûr, et vu la nouvelle malchance de leur capitaine, ils ne feraient pas de vieux os. Elle se releva donc et se força à sourire.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ça m'a juste fait un choc," expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. "En fait, c'est que… Anna lui a dit combien je devais pour les repas de ce mois-ci, et c'était tellement énorme que… eh bien, voilà, j'en suis tombée à genoux. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, il faut que j'aille dire deux mots à cette arnaqueuse ! Elle va m'entendre !"

Sans attendre leur réaction, Morty partit en courant sur le sentier escarpé qui permettait de remonter la falaise. Anna était son amie, c'était à elle de la sauver… Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne devait pas mêler Luffy et les autres à tout ça.

En bas, l'équipage la regardait partir d'un air dubitatif.

"Je croyais qu'Anna avait dis qu'elle ne payait pas ses repas," murmura Nami. "C'est bizarre… Enfin, si elle ne veut pas nous en parler, c'est son affaire après tout. Hum ? Qu'est ce que tu as Chopper ?"

Le petit renne semblait au moins aussi choqué que l'avait été Morty.

"Anna… elle… elle a été… Le lion a dit qu'elle avait été arrêté parce qu'elle nous couvrait ! Je comprend les animaux, vous vous souvenez ? C'est ce qu'il a dit, elle est en prison à cause de nous, c'est…"

"Si elle est en prison, on n'a qu'à la libérer, non ?" suggéra Luffy. "Ça devrait pas être bien compliqué à faire quand on y réfléchit. On y va, on tape sur les autres, on lui ouvre la porte et on repart. Ça va être cool !"

Nemo était horrifié. Malgré son échec avec Smoker, il avait espéré être encore capable de tout maîtriser, mais il y avait manifestement sur cette île quelque chose doté d'un pouvoir plus grand que le sien. La grotte maudite… comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle se trouvait sur cette île ? Et maintenant, parce qu'il avait été trop sûr de lui –quel crime pour un ange ! –Luffy, son protégé, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, risquaient de mourir… Dès que cela serait découvert, Nemo pouvait s'attendre à un châtiment de taille. Peut être même la sanction ultime… En tant qu'ange, jamais il n'aurait dû les mettre ainsi dans une situation aussi périlleuse.


	7. chapitre 7

Kuina : t'as bien raison d'avoir peur… t'as pas idée de tout ce que je peux inventer quand je suis en mode sadique… niark niark !

Kyotsuki : je voulais un nom qui fasse un peu sombre, et je venais d'achter le tome dix-sept de Naruto… j'ai pas été chercher loin, j'avoue ! mais c'est comme ça, je suis nulle pour trouver des noms.

Nyarla : je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce passage… Luffy est le personnage idéal pour se lâcher ! Enfin, comme déjà dit, je ne connais Nadia et le secret de l'eau bleue que de nom… le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est un sacré hasard (… encore que lorsqu'on y pense, les héroïnes de mangas ont souvent ce genre de caractère… regarde Nami !;) )

Angel : yaoi ? Ah, j'aurai bien aimé… mais quelque chose m'a dit que si je faisais encore du yaoi, Kuina Spirit allait me tuer. Elle n'aime pas qu'on mette son Zorro dans les bras de Sandy, allez comprendre… Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, s'il n'ont rien dit c'est parce que Sandy était trop déçu que Nami ne perde pas, et pour Pipo… il vérifiait que le bateau n'avait pas été abimé sur des récifs, tout simplement.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Anna avait été arrêté, et elle en avait conclu une chose : être prisonnière, ça n'était pas drôle. Surtout lorsqu'on était surveillée par une sabrophile à grosses lunettes qui dégainait dès que vous faisiez le moindre mouvement et qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le bandana de Zorro. Cette fille avait beau être dans la Marine, donc techniquement une ennemie de l'escrimeur, Anna ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'il y avait entre eux exactement.

"Vous faites dans le fétichisme ?" demanda-t-elle poliment. "Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir donc vous reportez votre attention sur le moindre objet lui appartenant, c'est ça ?"

"Je veux uniquement récupérer ses sabres parce qu'ils méritent mieux que d'être entre ses mains."

"C'est bien ce que je disais, fétichisme. Pauvre garçon… Enfin, il sait se défendre j'imagine. A moins qu'il n'aime ça en fait…"

Tashigi, jusque là calme et sereine, vira à l'écarlate et manqua de tomber de la chaise où elle était assise.

"Que… ça suffit ! La seule chose qui vous permettrait d'avoir le droit de parler de Roronoa serait de nous dire où ils se cachent, lui et son équipage."

"Crève. Je ne trahirai pas l'homme de ma vie juste pour te faire plaisir."

A bout de nerfs, Tashigi sortit son sabre et elle aurait certainement coupé Anna en tout petit morceaux si Smoker n'était pas entré à cet instant dans la cabine-cellule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tashigi ?"

"Je… en fait, je… Colonel, elle n'arrête pas de m'embêter !"

"Même pas vrai. C'est elle qui a commencé en bavant comme une malpropre en pensant à mon Zorro."

"Je ne bavais pas! Et je ne pensais pas à lui !"

Juste au cas où, la jeune femme passa tout de même le dos de sa main au coin de ses lèvres sous le regard désespéré de son supérieur.

"Tashigi, va donc préparer du café, ça t'occupera. Je vais parler un peu avec la demoiselle ici présente…"

Non sans soulagement, le lieutenant-chef Tashigi sortit de la cellule avec la ferme intention de ne pas revenir de si tôt. Jamais un café ne prendrait aussi longtemps à se faire, décida-t-elle en claquant la porte. Smoker resta un moment immobile, puis s'assit sur la chaise laissée libre et regarda Anna dans les yeux.

"Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le nez ?"

"Non… je cherchais la ressemblance avec ton père… Je l'ai rencontré il y a déjà quelques années… Il paraît qu'il s'est fait tuer il y a trois ans, c'est ça ?"

"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?" siffla Anna en le foudroyant du regard. "Il est mort en effet, alors qu'est ce que vous lui voulez maintenant, hein ?"

"De lui, plus rien. Mais toi, tu pourrais nous aider."

"Comme je l'ai expliqué à miss-lunettes, je ne vendrai pas mon âme sœur à la Marine. Vous ne savez pas comme les liens qui nous unissent sont profond."

"Je croyais que vous les aviez rencontré hier…"

"Et alors ? Ça ne change rien au problème. Je. Ne. Vendrai. Pas. Zorro. Et les autres non plus, par la même occasion."

Smoker haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise.

"Aucune importance, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. Ton père a été membre de l'équipage de Gold Roger, tu le savais ?"

"Il me semble en avoir entendu parler," soupira l'adolescente avec un ennui affecté." Mais il ne pouvait pas venir très souvent, alors je ne me souviens pas très bien… Et puis, essayez donc d'écouter quand Morty s'amuse à chanter avec des pirates, en verra le résultat."

"Morty ? Oh, celle qui est partie avec chapeau de paille je parie. Elle aussi j'aurai quelques questions à lui poser, mais sur son frère…"

Anna le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire, ce qui parut énerver très légèrement le colonel.

"Non mais vous nous prenez pour qui ? On est certainement les deux pires timbrées de toute l'histoire, on n'a aucun sens des convenances, on saute sur tous les mecs qui passent à notre porté, mais la famille, ça on respecte ! Morty est une débile profonde, mais elle mourait plutôt que de trahir son frère."

"Une débile profonde ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lui répéter."

"Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je la trouve," grommela Smoker. "Cela dit, j'agit dans votre seul intérêt. Toutes les deux risquez de gros ennuis avec le gouvernement dans les années à venir."

Il entendit Tashigi ouvrir la porte pour lui amener le café, mais ne se retourna pas.

"Oh, vraiment ? Dites, vous vous êtes déjà battu avec un lion vous ?"

"Quel est le rapport ?"

"Disons que vous allez en avoir l'occasion bientôt. Pas vrai, Touffu ?"

Cette fois, l'homme aux cigares se retourna. Ce n'était pas Tashigi qui était entré, mais une fille avec une crinière rouge et des vêtements roses. Et, détail important à noter, elle avait la main gauche posée sur le dos d'un gros lion.

"Touffu, attaque," dit-elle simplement avec un grand sourire.

Le félin grogna, puis se jeta sur l'homme qui aurait eu de sérieux problème s'il n'avait pas mangé son fruit du démon. Découvrant avec horreur que son matou n'avait pas tellement d'effet sur l'ennemi, Morty changea de tactique et couru auprès d'Anna.

"Lève-toi, on y va !"

"Non."

"Ecoutes, fais pas la blonde pour une fois et lève-toi ! Les autres ne vont plus tarder à débarquer quand ils entendront du bruit !"

"Non. C'est Zorro qui va ma sauver, pas une espèce de cruche en rose."

N'ayant pas assez de place pour un coup de pied digne de ce nom, Morty se contenta d'une claque sur le haut du crâne.

"Idiote, il ne sait pas que tu es là ! Je ne leur ai pas dit ! Si tu restes ici, personne ne viendra à ton secours, alors lève-toi !"

A contre cœur, Anna obéit, non sans difficulté à cause de ses menottes, et suivit Morty en dehors de la cellule, non sans que celle-ci n'ait pris le temps de prévenir son lion qu'il devait partir cinq minutes après au plus tard et les rejoindre à l'endroit habituel. Elles se mirent alors à courir dans les couloirs en ne tombant qu'un nombre raisonnable de fois et sans rencontrer personne jusqu'à ce qu'elles percutent de plein fouet quelqu'un avec un sabre à la ceinture qui tenait une cafetière pleine et une tasse. Le choc répandit tout le café sur le sol et brûla au cinquantième degré le petit doigt de Morty qui poussa un hurlement de douleur.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?" s'écria Tashigi." Alerte ! La prisonnière s'est échapée, et elle a une… humf !"

Un bras venait d'apparaître sur le torse de la jeune femme, et au bout de ce bras une main plaquée contre sa bouche qui l'empêchait de parler. Aussitôt, Morty chercha du regard Nico Robin qu'elle trouva en train de marcher tranquillement vers elles.

"Eh bien, on dirait que je vous ai retrouvé," déclara-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé. "Luffy n'était pas très content que tu sois partie délivrer Anna seule, Morty. Enfin, je pense qu'il t'expliquera tout ça lui-même… Allons-y."

Encore sous le choc, les deux adolescentes suivirent Robin qui venait de faire demi-tour, puis brusquement Morty s'avança de façon à empêcher la femme de continuer à marcher.

"Comment avez-vous su ? Je sais que j'ai mal mentit, mais tout de même…"

"Chopper est un animal aussi, il n'a eu aucun mal à comprendre ce que disais le lion. Songe-y la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a."

"Mais… ne me dites pas que vous êtes tous venus ! Il n'y a que vous, et peut être Zorro et Sandy, hein ?"

"Non, nous sommes tous là, même si je pense que Pipo et Chopper se sont cachés dans un coin."

"Luffy est là aussi ? "s'inquiéta Morty.

"Surtout Luffy," confirma Robin. "Je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas apprécié que tu tentes de nous mettre de côté."

"Mais, et la malédiction ! Ce crétin…"

"Pause !" objecta Anna. "Morty, c'est quoi cette histoire de malédiction?"

"Il est entré dans la grotte."

"Super, ça m'aide vachement comme explication. Tu sais combien il y a de grottes dans les falaises au sud ?"

"LA grotte, Anna. LA grotte."

"…"

"Comme tu dis. Et cet idiot est venu te sauver… Ben ça va être beau à voir tiens. Franchement, pourquoi t'es allée te faire arrêter, on peut le savoir ?"

"C'était ça où je leur disais où vous étiez partit. J'ai pas hésité."

Robin, qui s'était remise en route, s'arrêta et se tourna pour la regarder d'un air sévère.

"Tu aurais peut être dû. Nous sommes des pirates, c'est normal pour nous d'avoir des ennuis avec la Marine. Mais vous…"

"Vous ne savez rien de nous !" protesta Morty d'une voix dure. "Vous ne savez rien, alors ne nous jugez pas comme ça !"

L'archéologue lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se remit en marche. Rapidement, toutes les trois furent sur le pont et découvrirent un spectacle qui valait le coup d'œil. Partout autour d'elles, des soldats étaient étendu sur le sol dans des positions qui laissaient entendre que le combat avait été rude. Au milieu de tout ces gens allongé, les membres de l'équipage se tenaient debout autour de Luffy et discutait avec animation du clou rouillé sur lequel il avait marché pour savoir si l'accident était dû à la malédiction où à une simple malchance.

"Je les ai retrouvées," annonça Robin.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers les deux jeunes filles qui ne purent s'empêcher de rougir en voyant à quel point ils étaient tous énervés après elle. Ça allait chauffer… N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de mourir dans l'instant, Morty décida de prendre les devants.

"Il faut partir, vite ! Je connais un endroit où nous serons en sécurité !"

"Morty…" commença Nami." Tu…"

"Pas maintenant, il faut y aller ! Touffu s'occupe du colonel pour l'instant, mais il ne peut pas faire grand chose contre lui. Il faut partir où vous allez être arrêtés ! Je me fiches pour le moment de ce que vous avez à nous dire, on ne vous écoutera que là-bas ! Pas vrai, Anna ?"

"…"

"Ça veut dire oui, mais elle est timide. Allez, venez !"

Lassé d'attendre qu'il réagisse, Morty attrapa la main de la personne la plus proche d'elle, à savoir Zorro, et voulu le tirer pour qu'il le suive. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anna l'assomme d'un coup de poing bien placé et prenne le relais. La rouquine ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre, comme le reste de l'équipage, cherchant tout de même un moyen d'échapper à l'engueulade qui allait suivre.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi râleraient-ils ? Elles avaient juste essayé de les aider ! Elles avaient uniquement fait ce qu'elle faisait pour tous ceux qui avaient des ennuis avec le gouvernement, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des beaux garçons en jeux ! Jusque là, personne ne s'était jamais plaint de leur aide ! Au contraire, certaines personnes les avaient grassement récompensé, ce qui avait permis à Anna de garder son auberge, à Morty de garder ses animaux… Et cette bande d'abrutis osait être fâchée contre elles ! Ben ils allaient entendre parler du pays s'ils faisaient le moindre reproche tiens…

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, une main appartenant à un Luffy de mauvaise humeur qui avait visiblement deux mots à dire à une certaine rouquine. Pas plus inquiétée que cela par son air mécontent, elle le fut bien plus par sa proximité et se souvenant soudain qu'il était maudit, elle le poussa loin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vu le caillou sur le sol, derrière le pied du garçon. Elle n'avait pas vu le soldat qui les avaient suivis depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le navire de la marine et qui venait de les rattraper en courant, son sabre pointé devant lui.

Elle ne put que voir Luffy trébucher sur la pierre et tomber droit sur la lame qui lui transperça le torse, et cette expression surprise sur son visage alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts le métal froid qui traversait son corps, lorsqu'il vit le sang sur ses doigts, _son_ sang sur la chemise à fleurs… Il n'avait pas peur, il semblait juste curieux, intrigué par ce liquide rouge qu'il avait déjà vu souvent, mais jamais en telle quantité. Normalement, c'était à Zorro de perdre des litres d'hémoglobine à chaque aventure, pas à lui… Lui, on l'empoisonnait, on lui lançait des décharges électriques, on tentait de le noyer, on le mordait… mais il ne perdait pas trop de sang. Paniqué par cette réaction inattendue de sa victime involontaire, le soldat retira son épée. Elle était tout ce qui empêchait le garçon élastique de tomber, aussi s'effondra-t-il dans l'instant, non sans un dernier sourire dirigé vers la jeune fille qui l'avait poussé. Ses yeux se fermèrent ensuite et il cessa de bouger.

* * *

_l'écrivain s'enfuit en courant pour ne pas se faire assassiner_


	8. Partie II, chapitre 8

sanji cook for life: je ne lui en veux pas, à mon Lulu chéri d'amour! C'est mon personnage favori au contraire ! Mais comme je suis une psychopathe et sadique en puissance, plus j'aime, plus je suis méchante. Tu devrais voir ce que je fais à mon perso préféré dans ma fic sur Zelda…

Nyarla : et pourquoi il ne pourrait pas finir embrocher ? Il y a beaucoup de morceau de viande à qui ça arrive tous les étés, et on les fait cuire en plus. Et ça m'arrange bien, parce que j'adore les brochettes (cela dit, j'irais pas en goûter une au caoutchouc… d'après monsieur-le-roi-de-Drum-que-me-souviens-pas-son-nom, c'est pas simple à mâcher) Sinon, pour répondre à ta question sur Nemo… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. A ma grande honte, je dois bien avouer ne rien connaître aux anges. Sachant que c'est un de mes sujets favoris, il y a de quoi avoir honte. Cela dit,je n'aime pas tellement la vision chrétienne des anges, trop structurées à mon goût... (la faute à Angel Sanctuary ça) et je préfère les voir simplement comme des créatures supérieure aidant ou compliquant l'existence des vivants. Cela dit,je vais quand même essayer de me renseigner d'ici le prochain chapitre, et je tacherai de te dire ça ! ;)

Kyotsuki : qui est msiteure tout ?O.o je suis la seule et unique personne habilitée à câliner Lulu chéri ! Il est à moi, tu entends, à moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mwahahahahahahahahaha !

Angel : Kuina et moi sommes des amies nettales, donc nous ne nous connaissons que sur le web Et ne t'en fais pas pour tes compliments, elle les lira très certainement toute seule. Cette vilaine petite curieuse ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le faire quand elle verra que je parle d'elle ici. (nooooooooooooooon, pas taper, Kuina!) Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord quand tu dis que Luffy est un bishô… par définition, les bishis sont des super canons de la mort qui tue, or j'ai beau être dingue de lui, je dois bien avouer que Sandy ou Zorro sont plus proche que lui d'être des bishis !

* * *

**Partie II : l'île aux mille grottes**

Chapitre 8

Morty était prostrée contre la paroi rocheuse, assise par terre la tête contre les genoux et les bras autour des jambes. Anna et elle avaient conduit l'équipage jusqu'à une grotte qu'elle connaissait, une sans malédiction cette fois, et depuis la rouquine n'avait plus rien dit. En fait, elle n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'elle avait _tué_ Luffy. Parce qu'elle en était convaincue, ce n'était pas la malédiction qui avait causé la mort du garçon, c'était elle et sa peur de cette stupide malédiction. Si elle c'était comportée de façon plus intelligente, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant vers elle, et quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'en fichait. Rien de ce qu'on lui dirait ne pourrait l'empêcher de penser à ce meurtre. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

"Il est vivant, déclara" Nami. "Horriblement mal en point, certes, mais vivant toute de même, impossible de le nier. Chopper dit que tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est de quelque soins et de beaucoup de repos. Aucun point vital n'a été touché. Ça tient du miracle… Comme si sa chance refusait de l'abandonner totalement."

Morty parvint à relever la tête, et la navigatrice s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et pleurait. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans ses larmes, si calmes, ne faisant naître aucun sanglot…

"Morty…"

"C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû vous emmener près de la grotte maudite, je n'aurai pas dû partir sans rien vous dire, je n'aurai pas dû le pousser… tout est de ma faute…"

"En effet."

L'adolescente en pleurs jeta un regard choqué à la jeune fille. Eh bien, elle savait s'y prendre pour remonter le moral des gens !

"Comment peux-tu me dire ça comme ça !"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ?" s'étonna Nami. "Depuis tout à l'heure, tu fais tout pour montrer à quel point tu es coupable. Ça veut dire que tu veux qu'on te traite en coupable, non ? Moi, je m'en fiche en fait, et c'est pareil pour nous tous. La seule chose qui nous intéresse pour l'instant, c'est de voir si notre capitaine va s'en sortir."

"… On croirait entendre mon frère…"

Nami éclata de rire.

"Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ton frère sert de modèle à Luffy, et ce crétin a un peu déteint sur nous à la longue. Normal que nous lui ressemblions un peu !"

"Tu sais, j'ai jamais dit que c'était un compliment…"

Elle se leva précipitamment, évitant ainsi un coup de poing vengeur. Elle tira ensuite la langue à Nami avant de courir rejoindre les autres qui, à première vue, essayaient de faire comprendre à Anna pourquoi elle aurait mieux fait de les dénoncer au lieu de se faire arrêter. Sans grand succès, semblait-il.

"Plutôt la prison que d'aider le gouvernement. Ils vous auraient arrêté et tué. Moi, ils n'avaient rien contre moi, j'aurai fini par être relâchée. C'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrive, j'ai l'habitude."

"L'habitude de t'attirer des ennuis oui !" railla Morty. "La dernière fois aussi il avait fallut que je vienne te sauver !"

"La dernière fois, c'est toi qui t'étais fait arrêtée."

"… C'est un détail."

Il y eut quelques sourires gênés et difficilement maîtrisés, comme si la présence du cadavre leur interdisait de rire à plein poumons. Ce qui était somme-toute une réaction assez normale dans l'ensemble, même si on tenait compte du fait que le cadavre n'était pas vraiment mort.

"Il va s'en sortir," assura Chopper en s'apercevant que Morty regardait Luffy. "Il s'en sort toujours de toutes façons !"

"Normal. Les casse-pieds survivent à tout, comme les cafards. Regarde Anna !"

Un coup de poing l'envoya voler contre la paroi de la grotte.

"J'ai jamais dis que j'étais mieux, pauvre nulle !"

"Je sais."

"Alors pourquoi tu as fais ça ?"

" 'Sais pas. Une envie soudaine ?"

"Tu sais quelle envie soudain je suis en train d'avoir là ?"

L'arrivée aussi soudaine qu'inattendue d'une mouette l'empêcha d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, celle-ci s'étant mise à crier comme si quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

"Quoi ?" s'écrièrent d'une même voix Chopper et Morty.

La rouquine jeta un regard noir au petit renne.

"Ecoute, microbe, évite de me piquer mes répliques, tu veux ?"

"Désolé !"

"Pas grave, mais évite de recommencer. Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est désagréable ! Bon, il se passait quoi déjà ?"

"La mouette," lui rappela Pipo. "Tu écoutais la mouette."

"Ah, c'est vrai ! Anna, elle dit que Smoker et ses hommes sont en train de fouiller ton auberge !"

"Ils doivent nous chercher."

"Dans les murs et le plafond ? Woah, faudrait qu'on soit forts quand même. D'après la mouette, ils chercheraient plutôt quelque chose."

Anna fronça les sourcils et chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de caché chez elle, sans succès.

"La mouette n'a pas entendu quelque chose à propos de cet objet qui permettrait de deviner ce que c'est ?" demanda Nami. "N'importe quoi, un petit indice…"

"Elle comprend mal le langage humain," soupira Morty. "Mais ce serait quelque pose qu'on peu ranger dans un petit espace, même s'il prend un peu de place en temps normal…"

L'oiseau poussa un nouveau cri.

"Hein ? Bizarre… Enfin, elle dit que ça sert à voir ce qui brille, même si ça ne brille pas et qu'on n'est pas toujours sur de le voir au final."

"Tu parles d'un indice," grogna Sandy.

"Les oiseaux ne voient pas le monde comme nous," expliqua Morty. "Leur univers est infiniment plus métaphorique."

"Une carte !" s'écria Nami. "Une carte, ils cherchent une carte !"

Incompréhension totale de la part de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

"Tss, c'est pourtant simple ! Quelque chose qui prend de la place, mais qui peut entrer dans un petit espace : une carte est généralement en papier ou en parchemin, donc même elle est grande, on peut la plier ou la rouler pour la ranger ! Et cette carte permet de voir ce qui brille : l'or et les joyaux brillent, non ? Et une carte au trésor indique leur emplacement, même si elle même n'a aucune véritable valeur. Et…"

"Même si on a une carte, le trésor peut avoir été déjà trouvé," compléta Anna. "Donc on n'est pas toujours sûr de voir ce qui brille… Nami, tu es géniale ! Mais… je n'ai pas de carte au trésor chez moi ! Juste une carte de fidélité chez l'épicier…"

"Ton père était un pirate, non ?" murmura la navigatrice en réfléchissant. "Il peut très bien avoir caché la carte de l'endroit où il a caché son trésor quelque part dans l'auberge sans que tu le saches. Et si tu ne l'as pas trouvé, il n'y a aucune raison pour que…"

"Le trou au plafond !"

L'adolescente aux cheveux blond semblait totalement paniquée tout d'un coup.

"Quel trou, Anna-chan ?" demanda Sandy en levant les yeux.

"Non, pas ici, à l'auberge ! Tout à l'heure, à l'auberge… j'ai remarqué un drôle de trou qui avait été rebouché bizarrement ! S'il y a une carte quelque part, c'est certainement là ! Et si je l'ai remarqué, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils ne le remarquent pas aussi."

"Euh, Anna ?"

"Plus tard, Morty !" siffla son amie. "Tout de même, je me demande pourquoi il s'intéresserait à ce point à une simple carte… même si elle conduit à un trésor, ça ne tient pas debout !"

"Anna…"

"Ce n'est peut être pas un simple trésor," supposa Pipo. "Peut être que ton père avait volé quelque chose de très spécial…"

"Je suis d'accord avec lui," déclara Nami. "Réfléchis, Smoker n'a rien dis de bizarre quand tu étais avec lui ? Il ne t'a pas posé de question étranges ?"

"Anna ?"

"Eh bien… Il voulait que je lui dise où vous étiez, il m'a demandé si je savais que mon père avait fait partie de l'équipage du Seigneur de Pirate, on a vaguement parlé de Shanks et ensuite…"

"Ton père a fait partie de l'équipage de Gold Roger ?" releva Nami en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. "Incroyable…"

Même Luffy parut réagir un peu à cette nouvelle en prenant une plus grande inspiration que d'habitude.

"Annaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Oui, mais il a quitté l'équipage un mois avant qu'il ne soit arrêté, parce qu'il devait se marier avec ma mère. Il paraît qu'il a été bouleversé en apprenant sa mort, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup son capitaine. En épousant ma mère, il avait renoncé à la vie de pirate, mais à cause de ça il a décidé de former son propre équipage…"

"Anna !"

Nami se mis à réfléchir tandis qu'Anna frappait Morty en lui ordonnant de cesser de les déranger.

"Je me demande si… Anna, tu crois que ton père et Gold Roger étaient assez proche pour qu'il lui confie la carte de _son _trésor ?"

"Alors là, aucune idée. Cela dit, c'est loin d'être impossible je dirais. Mon père disais toujours que son capitaine avait entièrement confiance en lui. Oh, et une fois, il je l'ai entendu dire à ma mère qu'il avait sentit longtemps avant son arrestation que la fin arrivait pour lui…"

"Annaaaaaaaaaa !"

"Oui, ça collerait ! Je suis certaine que c'est ça !"

"Ah, Nami-san est tellement intelligente," s'exclama Sandy avec les yeux en cœur. "Bien entendu, elle a déjà tout compris, grâce à l'aide d'Anna-chan !"

Zorro poussa un soupir excédé qui valait tous les discours du monde quant à ce qu'il pensait du comportement du blond.

"Génial, on est heureux pour elles," grogna-t-il. "Mais comme tout le monde n'est pas aussi génial qu'elles, ce serait sympa d'expliquer."

"Anna ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?"

"Non. Mais c'est pas nouveau, ma petite Morty. Zorro a raison, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Nami. Moi non plus je n'ai pas tout compris pour le moment."

"C'est pourtant simple ! Je pense que la carte cachée dans le plafond de l'auberge est celle de Rough Tell, et elle contient certainement des indications sur la façon d'y arriver !"

Un sourire extatique apparut sur le visage de la navigatrice à l'idée du trésor qui pouvait être caché là-bas. S'ils mettaient la main sur le One Piece, c'était la fortune assurée !

"Tu oublies une chose," lui rappela Robin. "Pour l'instant, c'est Smoker qui a le plus de chance de mettre la main sur cette carte."

"Dis, Nami, tu veux bien m'écouter toi ?"

"NON !" hurla la rousse, toutes dents dehors. "Fiches-nous la paix, Morty ! Va donc jouer avec la mouette !"

L'adolescente grommela quelque chose signifiant vaguement que dans ce cas, elle ne dirait plus rien, et na d'abord, puis elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Luffy pour bouder. La mouette vint se poser sur ses genoux, et elle commença à la plumer pour s'occuper.

"ARRETES-ÇA !" ordonna Nami. "Si j'entend encore le moindre son venir de là où tu es, je t'assommes !"

Morty libéra la mouette, tira la langue à l'autre rousse et bouda.

"Enfin un peu de calme… ça fait vraiment du bien. Et maintenant, reprenons ! Il faut absolument retrouver cette carte avant eux, sinon c'est la catastrophe ! Personne ne sait ce qu'est exactement le One Piece, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas en réalité une arme de destruction massive !"

"Une arme de destruction massive ?"

"Oui, je viens de le trouver. Ça sonne bien, non ?"

"Si on veut… Bien, et quel est ton plan pour éviter ça ?"

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de la navigatrice, et ils firent tous un pas en arrière. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, Nami était presque plus effrayant que lorsqu'elle était en colère. Presque.

"Nous allons nous déguiser," expliqua-t-elle. "Croyez-moi, jamais ils ne nous reconnaîtrons… Morty, tu as beaucoup de vêtements chez toi ?"

* * *

Au fait, ne me demandez pas le titre de la première partie de l'histoire. Elle n'en a pas. D'ailleurs, à l'origine, cette fic n'était pas divisée en plusieurs partie. Je ne fais jamais ce que j'ai prévu, c'est affolant...


	9. chapitre 9

Angel : Zorro et Sandy ? Mieux que mon Lulu-chéri-d'amour-à-moi-que-je-l'aime? Faudrait voir à pas exagérer non plus ! Et pour ce qui est des déguisements… je ne sais pas si ça te plaira, mais moi j'étais pliée de rire en imaginant ça !

Chapitre 9 

Smoker, Tashigi et leurs hommes encore en état de tenir debout après l'attaque de leur navire par l'équipage de chapeau de paille avaient fouillé de fond en comble la petite auberge, sans grand succès. Où qu'ait été cachée cette maudite carte, elle leur avait échappé. D'un autre côté, ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'elle se trouvait bien là, où plus simplement qu'elle existait. Ils n'étaient là que parce que certains indices laissaient croire que…

"Colonel, nous avons un problème," annonça Tashigi en montrant l'entrée de l'établissement.

Un jeune couple et deux hommes et une fille venaient d'entrer et semblaient décidés à s'installer là, malgré les explications des soldats à propos de la fermeture de l'auberge. Smoker réalisa qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'arriver d'un bal costumé ou de l'asile le plus proche, au choix. La première fille portait une sorte de grande jupe noire et une chemise blanche sur lequel elle avait mis un corset rouge qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux roux. Son fiancé, un blond, portait un costume à paillette bleu ciel et fumait une cigarette en prenant sans cesse des poses. Les deux autres hommes portaient de simples jean avec des chemises à motifs absolument horribles, et un chapeau de cow-boy vert pomme pour le plus grand des deux. Derrière eux la deuxième fille, une petite blonde, portait une… chose rose qui devait être une robe. Sûrement. En tout cas, Smoker ne voyait pas ce que c'était autrement. En un mot, ils étaient atrocement louches.

"Et puis-je savoir _où_ nous allons dormir si vous fermez cette auberge ?" s'emporta la fille. "Nous avions _réservé_ ! J'exige qu'on nous rembourse, et je veux parler à la propriétaire ! Croyez-moi, elle va m'entendre ! N'est ce pas, mon chéri ?"

Elle se tourna vers le blond dont les yeux… prirent la forme de cœurs ?

"Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie ! J'irai au bout du monde pour toi !"

"Ben vas-y, te prives pas," marmonna celui avec un chapeau vert. "C'est pas nous qui allons te retenir…"

La rousse lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibias.

"Allons _grand frère_, ne sois pas si méchant avec mon fiancé ! Sinon, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir…"

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici," décréta finalement Smoker. "Repartez par où vous êtes venus."

La fille eut l'air outrée, et l'homme aux cigares soupira. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire un scandale…

"Quoi ? _QUOI !_ Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Grand frère, petit frère, petite sœur ! Posez mes affaires sur la table ! NOUS _RESTONS_ !"

Eh ben si, elle faisait un scandale…

"Tashigi, va me chercher quelque chose pour le mal de tête, vite… Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin… Quant à vous cinq… rah, faites ce que vous voulez ! Mais si vous nous dérangez ou si vous faites quoi que se soit de bizarre, je vous conseille d'être plus rapides que moi… Compris ?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous en cœur. Smoker regretta plus que jamais de s'être levé ce matin là.

Le soir venu, on aurait entendu un mouche voler dans l'auberge, les recherches ayant été suspendue pour la nuit. Le seul à ne pas avoir le droit au repos était une jeune mousse de quinze ans auquel le colonel Smocker avait demandé de faire le guet devant les chambres occupées par le drôle de groupe arrivé dans l'après-midi. Si au moins de drôles de bruits étaient venus de la chambre du couple, ç'aurait été amusant, mais pour l'instant, c'était le silence total… jusqu'à ce que s'ouvre la porte de la chambre des frères et sœurs de la rousse, laissant apparaître sa petite sœur justement, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir de bain strictement minimaliste qui cachait uniquement ce qui devait absolument l'être. Le garçon se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle commença à s'avancer vers lui.

"Alors comme ça, tu es militaire ?" murmura-t-elle d'une voix séductrice. "Incroyable… tu dois avoir vu beaucoup de choses, non ? Tu ne voudrais pas… me raconter ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai trop chaud, alors ça me fera une occupation de t'écouter…"

Le mousse avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça rapidement. Tant qu'elle restait habillée comme ça, il voulait bien faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait… Malheureusement, il n'était pas écrit dans le grand livre de la vie qu'un simple matelot passerait cette nuit là avec une fille en petite tenue, car un violent coup de pied venu de derrière lui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur avec un bruit mou.

"Joli tir," murmura Anna à Sandy." Bon, je peux me rhabiller maintenant ?"

"Oh, ça n'est pas obligatoire, Anna-chan ! Après tout, c'est vrai que la nuit est très chaude, et… Anna-chan ?"

L'adolescente était déjà retournée dans la chambre sans prêter la moindre attention au pauvre cuisinier. Zorro, qui sortait au moment où elle entrait, s'attarda une seconde pour la regarder, puis lui et Pipo allèrent rejoindre Sandy dans le couloir.

"Ne regardes pas Anna-chan comme ça," menaça le blond. "Espèce de pervers..."

"Je la regardais pas. Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas moi qui était en train de lui faire des propositions pas nettes. Tant qu'on parle de ça, où est Nami?"

"Dans la chambre, elle ne voulait pas rester habillée comme ça plus longtemps. Eyh, pourquoi tu associes les proposition bizarre à Nami-san ?"

"Parce que nous suggérer de venir ici habillés comme des clowns pour ne pas être reconnus, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une proposition honnête…"

"Pardon !"

Nami, qui venait de sortir de la chambre, le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne sembla absolument pas l'impressionner, comme de bien entendu. Malheureusement, la navigatrice n'eut pas le temps de lui faire regretter sa nonchalance, Anna enfin habillée normalement venant de les rejoindre à son tour.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils allèrent dans la salle à manger où Anna leur montra du doigt le trou. Zorro acquiesça, et alla chercher une table qu'il posa juste en dessous, puis une chaise qu'il posa sur la table avant de monter dessus. Sandy grimpa alors sur ses épaules, puis Anna sur celles du cuisinier, encore qu'elle ne se sentait pas rassurée face à un tel pervers. Restée en bas, Nami surveillait les opérations tandis que Pipo faisait le guet. Après moult tâtonnements, Anna, dont les mains touchaient à peine le plafond, finit par trouver le trou. Elle enleva le morceau de caoutchouc qui le bouchait, et…

"Il n'y a rien !"

Restée à la grotte avec Morty, Chopper, la mouette et Luffy, Robin éclata de rire.

"Comment ça 'rien' ? Ce serait juste un simple trou ?"

"Non, pas du tout ! Il y avait une carte dedans, et une lettre, mais quelqu'un les a volés un jour, et ils n'y sont plus. De toutes façons, ce n'était même pas Rough Tell sur la carte…"

"Comment sais-tu cela ?"

La rouquine éclata de rire et eut un sourire triomphant.

"Simple voyons ! C'est moi qui l'ai volé, parce que ça m'intriguait depuis un moment. Un jour où Anna n'avait pas de clients, je lui ai demandé de préparer quelque chose pour Touffu, et pendant qu'elle était en cuisine j'ai fait une pile de chaise jusqu'au plafond pour voir ce que c'était."

"Mais la salle est très haute, non ? Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas tomber ?"

"Ben… je suis tombée en fait. Anna a cru que je faisais encore des bêtises et m'a fait ranger toutes les chaises après, sans compter qu'elle m'a forcée à faire son ménage. Mais au moins, j'ai la carte."

Chopper, qui jusque là s'occupait de la blessure de son capitaine, leva la tête un instant vers l'adolescente.

"Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ? Ils ne seraient pas allés à l'auberge, et…"

"Eh, j'ai essayé ! Mais comme toujours, personne ne m'a écouté. Voilà le tragique destin qui est le mien, j'ai toujours raison mais personne ne m'écoute jamais…"

Elle prit une pose de tragédienne, et le petit renne éclata de rire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son patient.

"Alors ? Ça avance ?" s'inquiéta Morty en redevenant sérieuse." Ça ne s'est pas infecté au moins ?"

"Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est drôlement solide tu sais !"

"Et surtout, tu es un bon médecin, Chopper," le complimenta-t-elle. "Tu dois avoir une sacrée mémoire pour te souvenir de ce qu'il faut faire dans chaque situation… Moi, une fois, j'ai oublié mon propre nom ! Mon frère était en train de me présenter à un nouveau membre de son équipage, le type m'a dit son nom et m'a demandé le mien… et ça a été le trou. Rien, je ne m'en souvenais absolument pas !"

Le petit médecin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Sérieux ! Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

"Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Petite-Pâquerette-Qui-Cours-La-Prairie-A-La-Recherche-De-Son-Prince-Charmant-Et-riche-De-Préférence !"

"Quoi ! Et il t'a cru ?"

"Non. Mais depuis, chaque fois que je l'ai vu il m'a appelé petite pâquerette, et il me demande si j'ai trouvé mon prince. Cool, non ? Si jamais un jour tu oublies ton nom toi aussi, pense à t'en inventer un qui claque !"

Tout en retournant à ses soins, Chopper médita la leçon tandis que Robin recommençait à rire.

"Tu ne devras pas te moquer de lui comme ça," gourmanda-t-elle gentiment l'adolescente. "Ce n'est pas très gentil."

"Eh ! C'était la vérité, juré sur la crinière de Touffu ! Hein mon lion que c'est vrai ?"

Pas de réponse. Morty regarda autour d'elle. Pas de lion. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé d'occuper Smoker. Oh, c'était mauvais… très mauvais… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte –ou l'entrée, tout dépend du sens –bien décidée à ramener son fidèle compagnon, où qu'il puisse se trouver.

"Où vas-tu ?" lui demanda Robin.

"Chercher Touffu."

"Ne t'éloignes pas trop, ça pourrait être dangereux. Qui nous dis qu'ils ne sont pas encore à notre recherche ?"

"Pas de problème, je connais cette île comme ma poche !"

Par curiosité, elle glissa la main dans ladite poche, et sentit… yeurk, c'était quoi ça ? Mieux valait ne pas savoir…

"En fait, je la connais mieux que ma poche. Ne vous en faites pas Robin, en cas de danger je me cacherai !"

"Et pas d'héroïsme inutile…"

"… Là, je ne peux rien promettre. L'héroïsme inutile, c'est de famille, ça risque d'être dur de lutter contre ça. Et surtout, ça rend les choses drôlement plus amusantes !"

Elle disparut ensuite à l'extérieur, suivit de peu par la mouette qui avait justement envie de se dégourdir les ailes.

Rapidement, Morty fit une découverte des plus navrante : chercher un lion la nuit, c'est comme chercher une épingle dans un champ de blé. Il faut vraiment avoir du temps à perdre dans la vie. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il était tout proche d'elle, qu'il allait bien… et qu'elle allait avoir une sacrée surprise. Or le pire, dans les surprises, c'est de savoir à l'avance qu'on va être surpris. On essaie de s'y préparer, d'imaginer ce que ça pourra bien être… et lorsqu'on se retrouve devant le fait accompli on se rend compte que non seulement ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi on pensait, mais aussi que c'était tellement évident qu'on aurait dû y penser tout de suite.

C'est à peut près de que ressentit la rouquine lorsqu'elle vit son lion tranquillement allongé sous un arbre, la tête posée sur les jambes d'un drôle de type à l'air sacrément fatigué, comme s'il avait fait un très long voyage sans jamais se reposer. Désireuse de ne pas le brusquer et surtout méfiante à l'égard de ce type qui s'était si facilement fait apprécier de Touffu, Morty s'approcha du drôle de duo très lentement, un pas après l'autre, sans se brusquer… Mais c'était sans compter sur la mouette qui n'y voyait rien puis qu'il faisait nuit et qui lui rentra donc dedans, la faisant ainsi tomber par terre. Le bruit alerta le drôle de type qui sursauta, mais parut se rassurer en voyant la jeune fille, ce qui énerva cette dernière. Les garçons normaux avaient _peur_ quand ils la voyaient !

"Bonjour, jeune fille," la salua-t-il dans un souffle. "C'est ton lion, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un gentil animal, il a refusé de me laisser seul malgré mon insistance."

"Vous n'êtes pas assez gras pour qu'il puisse vous manger, c'est pour ça. Mais si vous voulez, on peut arranger ça. J'ai à manger dans une grotte pas loin d'ici."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciel et eut un petit sourire triste.

"Manger… oui, c'est vrai, il faut manger ici… j'avais totalement oublié… Mais je suis trop faible pour me lever je crois…"

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

"Aucune importance. On va vous porter, Touffu et moi."

"Merci beaucoup… comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Je suis Morty, et le lion, c'est Touffu ! Et vous, vous êtes qui ?"

"Moi ?…"

Il soupira.

"Moi, je ne suis personne. C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle Nemo…"


	10. Chapitre 10

Angel : moi ? Dire que Lulu chéri d'amour était moins bien que Sandy et Zorro ? Il est légèrement moins sexy, d'accord, mais il reste loin devant eux dans mon top cinq personnel ! Pour ce qui est d'Anna et Zorro… nous verrons ça ! J'envisage très sérieusement de les faire mourir, alors… (noooooooooon ! pas tapper Anna, je blaaaaaague !)

Tiakin : eheh, c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore faire des références débiles dans mes histoires… contente que celle-ci t'ai plu !

Chapitre 10

L'équipe chargé de l'infiltration à l'auberge était rapidement revenue à la grotte avec les mains vides naturellement. Ils tentèrent d'expliquer leur échec, mais s'aperçurent très rapidement que personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Chopper soignait Luffy et un drôle de type qui avait une peau mâte, de très longs cheveux blancs et des yeux dorés. Morty essayait d'apprendre à la mouette à jouer au poker. Robin inspectait un morceau de parchemin. Enervée par cette indifférence générale, Nami frappa Morty.

"Eyh ! Pourquoi toujours moi ?"

"Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu étais toujours coupable de quelque chose," siffla la navigatrice. "Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute si tout le monde s'en moque que cette maudite carte soit entre les mains de la Marine !"

"Oui, c'est de ma faute," admit-t-elle. "Et c'est aussi à cause de moi que vous ne l'avez pas trouvée."

"Arrête un peu tes bêtises," grogna Anna. "C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! La Marine va pouvoir aller à Rough Tell, _peut être_ ! Il faut leur reprendre la carte maintenant, et…"

"Cette carte ?" demanda Robin en tendant son morceau de parchemin à la jeune fille. "Nami s'est trompée, ce n'est pas une carte Rough Tell mais de cette île. Cela dit, dans la lettre, nous avons trouvé deux ou trois petites chose intéressantes."

Anna attrapa la carte et la regarda avant de la passer sans un mot à Nami qui l'inspecta dans tous les sens avant de la rendre à Robin. Le rousse et la blonde se concertèrent alors du regard, puis dans un même mouvement collèrent leur poing dans la figure de Morty qui alla s'écraser contre la paroi de la grotte.

"ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE CETTE CARTE FAIT LA !"

"Ben, je l'avais piqué, quelle question !" marmonna l'adolescente en frottant ses joues endolories. "Vous devriez me remercier, grâce à moi la Marine l'a pas eu !"

C'était un argument des plus raisonnable, et toutes deux savaient qu'elle avait raison, mais la simple pensée de la façon dont elles avaient dû se déguiser leur interdit tout pardon, sans compter la déception à l'idée de n'avoir aucune information sur Rough Tell. Morty se fit donc définitivement assommer par deux jeunes filles en furie.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'une carte de cette île minable ?" se lamenta Nami. "Il n'y a absolument _rien_ d'intéressant dans ce trou perdu !"

Regard noir d'Anna qui ne tolérait pas qu'on insulte son île natale.

"Je pense que tu exagères," murmura doucement le garçon aux cheveux blanc. "De grands trésors sont cachés sur cette île pour qui prend la peine de bien regarder. Ne serait-ce que celui caché dans la grotte maudite."

Nami le foudroya du regard, et tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, un peu surpris d'entendre sa voix. Il n'avait rien dit depuis que Morty l'avait ramené à la grotte.

"Qui es-tu, toi ?" demanda Zorro.

"Je m'appelle Nemo et je suis… un voyageur on va dire. Un simple voyageur qui cherche à réparer ses erreurs."

"Quelles erreurs ?"

"Quelqu'un que j'aimais bien à manqué de mourir par ma faute, et ses amis sont en danger. En temps normal, je m'en moque, mais ce groupe là est vraiment marrant, ça m'ennuierait vraiment qu'ils meurent. Qui je vais m'amuser à manipuler moi après ?"

"Tu pourrais t'amuser sans manipuler personne," suggéra Nami. "Ce serait sûrement mieux pour tout le monde."

Nemo lui sourit, jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sandy, puis la regarda d'un air qui voulait clairement dire 'tu peux parler !' qui énerva la navigatrice.

"On ne tape pas un malade," rappela Chopper à tout hasard.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc s'empressa d'acquiescer avec un rictus moqueur, et Nami se promit de lui faire sa fête dès qu'il irait mieux.

"Comment tu sais qu'il y a une grotte maudite ici ?" s'informa Anna. "Tu n'es pas de l'île pourtant…"

Le rictus disparut du visage du garçon qui sembla même très légèrement déprimé.

"J'ai… vécu ici, il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Et j'ai connu plusieurs personnes qui ont été victimes de la malédiction. Dont certaines qui s'en sont débarrassé d'ailleurs."

Une masse rousse et rose se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos et assise sur son ventre elle lui attrapa le cou avant de le secouer dans tous les sens.

"Il y a un moyen de lever la malédiction ? Lequel ? Paaaaaaaaaaarle !"

"Argh… pas parler… tu… argh, tu m'étrangles !"

"Parle et je lâche ton cou !"

"Lâche… mon cou et je parle !"

Voyant que son visage commençait à prendre une drôle de teinte bleue, Morty soupira et relâcha son étreinte, mais resta assise sur le pauvre jeune homme.

"Merci… j'avais pas tellement envie de mourir. Bien, comme je le disais, je connais des gens qui se sont débarrassé de la malédiction. La plupart en se jetant du haut de la falaise."

"Rejeté," répliquèrent instantanément tous les autres.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. La deuxième solution consiste à retrouver un objet caché dans l'une des grottes de l'île. D'après ce que je sais, c'est une torsade en argent qui offre une chance immense à son porteur, ce qui annule en quelque sorte les effets de la malédiction. Mais comme tout trésor précieux, elle est extrêmement bien gardée… il y a des pièges, des monstres, des sortilèges…il faut déjà être sacrément chanceux pour arriver à l'atteindre ! Le mieux dans ce cas, c'est que le maudit envoie plusieurs personne la chercher à sa place. Il y aura toujours un survivant pour la lui ramener."

"Alors je vais y aller," déclara Morty. "Si j'y vais avec mes animaux, il y en aura bien un pour ramener ce bijou, non ?"

"Sauf que c'est notre capitaine," rappela Zorro. "C'est à nous d'y aller, pas à toi."

"C'est ma faute s'il a été maudit !"

"Là, elle n'a pas tort," admit Anna en se rapprochant de son amie. "Cela dit, n'espère pas aller jouer les héroïnes toutes seule ! Moi aussi je viens avec toi."

"C'est hors de question," décréta Nami. "Zorro a raison pour une fois, c'est à nous de faire ça ! Vous deux, vous allez gentiment rester ici et pour une fois, vous serez sages !"

Morty commença à bouder, puis réalisa brusquement quelque chose et éclata de rire, ce qui comme toujours ne rassura personne.

"Eh, je peux poser une question ? Comment tu comptes te repérer dans les grottes ? On est sur Grandline ici, les boussoles ne marchent pas, et sous terre c'est très dur de se repérer. Sur la mer, tu es peut être la meilleure, mais dans des grottes tu ne vaux rien !"

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, Anna sourit à son tour.

"Elle a raison ! Même si vous retrouviez la torsade, il est plus que probable que jamais vous ne retrouviez le chemin du retour !"

"Si ce bijou porte chance, on aura qu'à le mettre jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la sortie," proposa Pipo. "Ensuite on n'aurait plus qu'à l'enlever et…"

"Oublies ça," conseilla Nemo. "Une torsade n'est pas un bijou comme les autres. Une fois qu'on l'a mise, on ne peut plus jamais la retirer normalement. Enfin, sauf si on te coupe la tête bien sûr. Bien sûr, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta tête hein… Moi, je me contente d'informer."

"Vous avez une idée en tête toutes les deux," accusa Nami en pointant du doigt les deux amies qui prirent un air innocent. "Allez-y, crachez le morceau !"

"Tu te souviens ce que j'avais dis quand tu m'as complimenté pour mon sens de l'orientation ?" demanda Morty. "Je t'avais expliqué que c'était surtout instinctif, comme les animaux. Et tu sais ce qui se passe lorsqu'on lâche un animal dans un grotte ? Il renifle, il tâtonne, et au final il trouver toujours un moyen de retourner à la surface. C'est la même chose pour moi. Anna et moi avons déjà passé des semaines entières dans les grottes, et nous nous en sommes toujours sorties !"

"On ne demande pas à partir seule et à vous laissez en plan," les rassura Anna. "Simplement, si vous y allez, on veut venir avec vous ! Nous connaissons ces grottes, et toutes les légendes de l'île aussi, ça peut être utile !"

Nami haussa un sourcil.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne saviez-vous rien sur cette torsade magique ?"

"Parce que personne n'en sait rien, sauf ceux qui l'ont trouvée et celui qui l'a cachée," déclara Nemo en essayant de pousser Morty de son ventre. "C'est une sorte de contrecoup de sa bénédiction, ceux qui l'ont vue ne peuvent en parler qu'à d'autre personnes l'ayant vue."

La navigatrice ne parut pas particulièrement convaincue.

"Comment se fait-il que tu puisses nous en parler dans ce cas ?"

"Moi… je suis un cas particulier," éluda-t-il. "Mais je serais vous, je ferais confiance aux deux timbrées, elles savent ce qu'elles disent."

Les deux timbrées en question tiquèrent et frappèrent le jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas dire. Nami poussa un profond soupir, puis regarda les deux jeunes filles. Elles avaient tendance à faire et à dire n'importe quoi, elles étaient insupportables… mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser, et pas uniquement parce qu'elles étaient leur seule chance. Malgré leurs innombrables défauts, elles restaient asse sympathiques toutes les deux, et il était difficile de ne pas être touché par leur volonté d'aider…

"Très bien," soupira-t-elle finalement. "Mais vous ferez exactement ce qu'on vous dira ! Pas interventions héroïques et malvenues, pas de blagues foireuses, rien !"

Elles acquiescèrent et commencèrent à sauter de joie lorsque Morty, toujours assise sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs poussa un hurlement.

"IL Y A UN TRUC FROID QUI VIENT DE M'ATTRAPER LA JAMBE !"

Se retournant dans le but de virer la bestiole, monstre ou autre qui venait de commettre ce crime impardonnable,elle s'arrêta en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de la main de Luffy qui avait péniblement entrouvert les yeux.

"Je viens aussi," souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de grand silence dans la grotte, interrompu seulement par la mouette qui jouait aux cartes avec Touffu. Chopper avait beau leur avoir dit qu'il était toujours vivant, aucun d'eux n'aurait cru le voir capable de bouger et encore moins de parler aussi rapidement… Bien sûr, c'était Luffy et avec lui il fallait s'attendre à tout, mais tout de même…

"Tu ne peux pas venir," décréta Nami. "Tu es gravement blessé, et tu as la poisse, ce serait trop dangereux."

"Peux pas… vous laisser aller là bas… trop dangereux… il a dit… que vous pourriez mourir… pas vrai… ?"

"La moitié d'entre eux ne reviendra pas," confirma Nemo. "Dans le meilleur des cas bien entendu. Par contre, si tu y vas avec eux, je pense que se sera tout ou rien. A toi de voir si tu préfères jouer à quitte ou double…"

Luffy parut réfléchir, et Nami colla son poing sur le haut du crâne de Nemo.

"Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'gravement blessé il ne faut pas bouger' ? Il a à peine la force de bouger, et tu voudrais qu'il parte à l'aventure ?"

"Aie ! Moi, je ne veux rien, c'est à lui de voir ce qu'il veut ! Mais réfléchit à une chose, miss susceptible : que fera-t-il s'il doit perdre la moitié de ses amis ou plus, simplement pour ne pas se prendre un pot de fleur sur la tête chaque fois qu'il passe sous un balcon ? Cela dit, vu son imprudence, repartir sans chercher à briser la malédiction reviendrait à le condamner. Donc au final, c'est une décision à prendre tous ensemble : vous sentez vous prêt à tout risquer simplement par amitié ?"

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luffy qui avait enfin retiré sa main de la cheville de Morty, au grand soulagement de celle-ci. Pas qu'elle détesta le garçon élastique, mais sa main était si froide… froide comme celle d'un mort en fait, et cela lui rappelait qu'il avait bien faillit mourir par sa faute. Pourtant, chose étrange, il la regardait sans la moindre rancœur, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Dans de tels moments, difficile de dire s'il était un crétin parfait ou simplement un innocent… Morty préférait penser à la seconde solution. Et s'il fallait tout abandonner pour sauver cet innocent, ça ne la dérangeait pas. De toutes façon, ce n'était pas pour le nombre de personnes auxquelles elle manquerait si ça se passait mal. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Anna lui indiqua que son amie pensait la même chose, tout comme Pipo et Chopper d'ailleurs. Les visages des autres étaient indéchiffrables, mais l'adolescente était convaincue qu'il n'y en aurait pas un seul pour laisser tomber son capitaine.

"Quelle bande de crétins," se moqua gentiment Nemo. "Vous êtes tous aussi atteint, pas un pour rattraper les autres ! Sincèrement, tant de bons sentiments, ça m'écœure !"

"Tu sais quoi ?" grogna Morty. "T'as une tête d'ange mais je commence à me dire que le reste ne suis pas. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'on veuille tous le sauver ?"

"Moi, je ne veux rien, je l'ai déjà dit. Si vous voulez le faire, alors allez-y ! Mais je vais vous dire une bonne chose : ne comptez pas sur moi pour ne pas nous aider !"

"Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de ton aide ?" marmonna Zorro. "On est grands, on se débrouillera seuls."

L'escrimeur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà par terre avec une bosse sur la tête tandis que Nami se frottait le poing.

"Quel genre d'aide tu veux nous amener ? Autant être clair, on a assez d'inutiles comme ça."

Morty, Anna et Pipo lui tirèrent la langue, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

"Je vais vous montrer…"

Poussant définitivement Morty de son ventre, il se redressa et posa sa main droite sur les bandages recouvrant la blessure de Luffy. Une lueur verte apparut alors autour de celle-ci, puis disparut rapidement et Luffy prit soudain un grande inspiration, comme s'il avait eut la respiration coupée pendant un temps.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda Nemo.

"Ouais. Mais j'ai faim. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?"

"In… incroyable," murmura Chopper. "Comment tu as fait ça ?"

"C'est de la magie, petit renne."

"De la magie ? Génial ! Et tu peux faire quoi d'autre ?"

"Tout ce que je veux, ou presque,mais je n'ai droit qu'à trois utilisations jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour sur cette île. Donc il ne me reste plus que deux coups. Dites, Luffy a raison, il serait peut être temps de manger, non ? Je sais que le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais je meurs de faim moi aussi !"


	11. Chapitre 11

Kyotsuki : contente que ça te plaise!

Angel : Maieuuuuuuh! Faut pas le tapper mon petit Nemooooo! Comme s'il avait pas assez de problème dans sa vie, tu lui ajoutes un traumatisme crânien? Pis c'était assez logique qu'il ai des pouvoirs, non? C'est quand même un ange à la base. Pis pour ce qui est de Sandy, Zorro et Lulu... eyh, tu veux vraiment me contrarier où quoi:p fait gaffe, j'suis une reine de la torture, alors m'embête pas! Pis si tu continues, vais le dire à Zorro! na d'abord:p

* * *

Chapitre 11

Si la blessure de Luffy était guérie, il était plus qu'évident que la malédiction était toujours présente. En mangeant sa cuisse de poulet, il se mordit les doigts deux fois, puis une araignée lui piqua la jambe avant d'être impitoyablement écrasée par une Morty, une Nami et une Anna à moitié hystériques à la vue de la bestiole. Conclusion pour le pirate élastique : les filles, ça n'aime vraiment pas les araignées. Et ça tape vraiment fort aussi. Et être maudit, c'est vraiment nul.

"C'est de ta faute, pauvre idiot," lui rappela Nami. "Morty t'avais dit de ne pas y aller ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écouté ?"

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui jouait au poker avec son lion, la mouette et Nemo qui trichait très certainement puisqu'il gagnait à chaque fois. Nami poussa un profond soupir.

"D'accord, je n'ai rien dit… Mais quand même ! A force de toujours courir tête baissée vers le danger, voilà ce qui arrive ! Tu devrais quand même l'avoir compris à force, non ?"

"Mais, elle a parlé d'un trésor, et…"

Le regard noir de la navigatrice l'encouragea à ne pas aller plus loin. Attirer les ennuis comme la viande pourrie attire les mouches, d'accord. Essayer de se justifier par des excuses d'autant plus foireuses qu'elles étaient vraies, pas d'accord. Il y avait des limites à ce que la compassion de la navigatrice envers son capitaine lui permettait de tolérer.

"Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller chercher le trésor ?" se plaignit Luffy. "Je m'ennuie… et pourquoi je peux pas aller jouer aux cartes ?"

"Parce qu'ils jouent pour de l'argent, et que dans ton état ce n'est pas prudent, d'autant plus qu'ils trichent tous. Surtout la mouette," ajouta la navigatrice en voyant l'oiseau regarder les cartes de Touffu. "Tiens, il faudrait qu'on m'explique d'où les animaux tirent leur argent d'ailleurs… encore que je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir le savoir en fait…"

Anna, Zorro et Sandy réapparurent alors dans la grotte avec les provisions et le matériel de spéléologie qu'ils avaient été cherché chez Morty. D'après Nemo, ce n'était pas indispensable, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir, sans compter qu'ils pourraient toujours trouver une autre utilité aux cordes et aux pics. Quant à la nourriture, avec Luffy dans les parages, il était hors de question de ne pas en emporter.

"Tu gagnes, Morty ?" demanda Anna en passant près des joueurs.

"Nan. Mais les autres trichent, c'est pour ça."

"Parce que tu ne triches pas peut être ?"

"Disons qu'ils trichent mieux alors."

"Perdre face à des animaux, il faut le faire quand même," se moqua la blonde. "Un jour, il faudra vraiment que je joue avec toi !"

"Tu pourrais pas gagner, même face à moi. Tu es blonde, rappelle-toi…"

Anna écrasa violemment son poing sur le crâne de son amie, lui faisant lâcher toutes ses cartes au passage. Encore une fois, elle avait vraiment un jeu minable, aussi c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle entendit Nami annoncer qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ramassant promptement ses cartes, elle découvrit que son paquet contenait désormais dix as, soit trois de plus que la dernière fois où elle les avait comptés. Si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'ils avaient triché…

En quelques minutes, Nemo les conduisit jusqu'à la grotte censée abriter la fameuse torsade. Anna et Morty réalisèrent alors qu'elles étaient passé mille fois devant sans jamais oser y entrer, peut être à cause des ossements plus que suspects qui se trouvaient à l'entrée. Elles étaient dingues, d'accord, mais il y avait des limites.

"Je refuse d'entrer dans cette grotte !" hurla Pipo. "J'avais oublié, mais je suis claustrophobe, si j'entre je vais me sentir mal, je vais avoir une crise d'épilepsie, et…"

"Bizarre, ça ne t'as rien fait dans l'autre grotte," s'étonna Anna. "Tu as une claustrophobie sélective ?"

"Exactement !"

"Oh, je vois. Reste dans ce cas. Tu pourras surveiller Touffu et lui tenir compagnie."

Pipo regarda le lion. Qui lui sourit. De toutes ses dents. Qu'il avait en nombre. Et qui avait l'air dangereusement coupantes et pointues. D'accord, c'était un gentil lion, apprivoisé et tout et tout… mais quand même.

"Je viens !"

"Ah, vraiment ?" demanda Morty, visiblement déçue. "Tant pis… tu resteras seul, mon pauvre Touffu… non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison et nous préparer un festin pour quand on reviendra, d'accord ?"

"Ta sale bête ne peut pas cuisiner," lui rappela Anna.

"Si il peut ! En tout cas, il cuisine toujours mieux que toi !"

Le regard que lui lança alors son amie donna à la rouquine une incroyable envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir en éclaireuse dans la grotte histoire de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce danger sur pied. Anna n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on critique sa cuisine.

"Arrêtez de faire les idiotes !" s'emporta Nami en les frappant toutes les deux. "Nous allons être confronté à des dangers incroyables, pas la peine de vous entretuer en plus ! Bien, et maintenant, si tout le monde est prêt, allons-y !"

Un dernier regard vers le ciel bleu, puis ils entrèrent dans la grotte, Morty et Nemo en premiers parce qu'ils étaient les mieux placés pour choisir les directions à prendre, suivis par Zorro que collait Anna, Luffy surveillé de près par Nami, elle-même surveillée par le regard attentif de Sandy, puis l'arrière garde formée par Robin, Chopper et Pipo. Durant près d'une heure ils marchèrent ainsi sans que rien d'étrange ne semble se passer, ce qui les mit un peu en confiance. Bien sûr, Luffy s'était déjà prit trois caillou sur la tête et s'était écorchée l'épaule contre une pierre tranchante, mais personne n'y prêta attention, les autres s'étant déjà habitués à sa malchance.

L'expédition souterraine était en phase de devenir franchement ennuyante lorsque Morty s'arrêta soudain sans prévenir personne, déclenchant un carambolage au cours duquel Luffy tomba par terre et servit à amortir la chute de Nami. Preuve que les malédictions, ça a parfois du bon.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" gémit Nami. "Tu as oublié quelque chose ?"

"Non. Mais on arrive dans une sorte de salle, ou quelque chose d'approchant. En tout cas, c'est très grand… et je le sens pas du tout."

"C'est vrai que c'est l'endroit idéal pour se faire attaquer," confirma Zorro avec un sourire. "Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend au juste pour y aller ?"

"Rien. Je prévenais, c'était tout."

"Et bien prévient plutôt quand tu t'arrêtes !" s'emporta la navigatrice. "Si on doit tomber à chaque fois, on n'est pas arrivés !"

Morty lui tira la langue, ce qu'elle ne vit pas à cause des ténèbres, puis entra dans la salle. Bougeant la lampe qu'elle tenait à la main, elle tenta d'en éclairer les parois ou du moins de deviner ce qui pouvait s'y trouver, mais sans grand succès. Bien que n'étant pas particulièrement convaincue de l'absence de danger, elle ordonna aux autres d'entrer à leur tour. Lorsque Pipo pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur, le couloir désormais vide par lequel ils étaient arrivés se referma sans plus laisser de traces que s'il n'avait jamais existé.

"C'est mauvais ça," murmura Anna avec inquiétude.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la caverne où ils se trouvaient s'illumina comme par enchantement, les faisant tous sursauter, ou presque. Nemo ne parut pas outre mesure étonné par le fait qu'ils se trouvaient désormais dans une sorte de salle de bal dont le sol était recouvert de marbre blanc si brillant qu'on pouvait se regarder dedans, avec des murs de pierre gris pâle dotés de larges fenêtres laissant passer des rayons de lune. Au plafond, d'énormes lustres étaient couverts de milliers de bougies qui distribuaient une lumière chaude et bienfaisante, et qui surplombaient des dizaines de danseurs masqués qui virevoltaient sur la piste sans prêter attention aux nouveaux venus.

"Ce… c'est impossible," balbutia Nami." Nous sommes sous terre, on ne devrait pas voir la lune et les étoiles par les fenêtres…"

"Pas sûr," répliqua Anna. "Après tout, Nemo, tu as bien dit qu'il y avait des sortilèges qui protégeaient la grotte, non ? Peut être que s'en est un…"

"C'est nul comme sortilège," se plaignit Luffy. "Ils ne font que danser !"

"Il y a une porte de l'autre côté," signala Sandy. "Peut être qu'il faut y aller en dansant… Qui vient avec moi ? Nami-san, Anna-chan, Robin-chan?"

Ignorant délibérément le cuisinier et ses yeux en cœur, les filles scrutèrent les personnages masqués. Anna en particulier avait l'impression qu'elle aurait dû les reconnaître, mais cela restait à l'état de vague sensation. Elle se tourna vers Morty pour lui demander si cela lui disait quelque chose à elle aussi, et poussa un cri. Derrière la rouquine, Luffy s'était dangereusement rapproché la piste de danse et il venait d'y poser un pied. A peine eut-il fait cela qu'il se mettait lui aussi à danser et qu'un petit groupe de danseurs cessa de se trémousser pour se glisser vers lui avec une vitesse effrayante. Anna sursauta.

"Luffy ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne les laisse pas te mettre un masque, tu deviendrais l'un d'eux ! Ce sont les Danseurs Eternels, les fantômes de gens dont la fête a déplu à un roi très puissant qui les a condamné à faire la fête jusqu'à la fin des temps !"

Le garçon élastique acquiesça puis commença à frapper les spectres et parvint à les tenir à une distance respectable de son visage, ce qui constituait un exploit pour quelqu'un qui dansait un tango avec lui même. Le spectacle aurait d'ailleurs déclenché nombre de rires si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

"Il faudrait trouver le prince des danseurs et lui retirer son masque," annonça Robin. "Ça devrait tous les faire disparaître normalement."

Une foule de regard surpris se tourna vers l'archéologue qui, pour toute explication, tira d'une de ses poches un morceau de papier soigneusement plié en trois.

"La lettre qui était avec la carte. Il y a deux ou trois choses intéressante dedans, comme je l'avais déjà dit. Comme des renseignements sur ces gens masqués par exemple."

"Et comment on est censés reconnaître ce prince ?" grogna Morty. "A mon avis, c'est pas marqué sur son front… A moins que… eyh, je crois que j'ai une idée !"

"Tous au abris," railla Anna. "La dernière idée que tu as eu nous a coûté un mois d'hôpital…"

"Tu avais mis trop de poudre, c'est pour ça. Enfin, bref, j'ai une idée ! Si j'envoie la mouette au dessus de la piste, elle sera très certainement capable de reconnaître le prince, non ? C'est intelligent, une mouette, et c'est très cultivé aussi."

"Tout ton contraire quoi…"

"Oui, exacte… eh ! Tu veux mourir ?"

"Essaie seulement…"

N'attendant pas la fin de leur dispute, la mouette poussa un petit cri las et s'envola. Elle aimait bien Morty et Anna, mais ce que ça pouvait être lassant de les voir se taper dessus… Franchement, est-ce qu'elle tapait sur ses amis elle, hein ? Et le fait que son seul ami soit Bubulle, le monstre marin, ne changeait rien au problème ! Hum ? Tiens ? C'était quoi ce drôle de type avec un masque tout en or ? Pourtant, les autres portaient des masques en porcelaine… ça devait être quelqu'un de spécial, c'était sûr. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, le seul quelqu'un de spécial dans le coin en dehors du type qui allongeait ses bras et essayait de la manger, c'était le prince des danseurs que recherchait Morty et Anna. Elle alla donc se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme et, donc coup de bec habile, fit sauter le masque jaune. Un cri horrifié lui échappa lorsqu'elle découvrit que l'or ne couvrait que du vide, puis une autre lorsque son perchoir disparu et qu'elle tomba sur le sol.

"Il est fort ce poulet," s'extasia Luffy, enfin débarrassé de ses assaillants. "On pourrait le prendre avec nous quand on repartira de l'île, ça serait cool !"

_"Si_ vous repartez de l'île," grinça Morty. "Et de toutes façon, la mouette est un animal sauvage, m'étonnerai qu'elle accepte de partir. Son nid et son compagnon sont ici."

Le capitaine élastique ne cacha pas sa déception mais personne n'y fit attention. De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Tous se concertèrent un instant du regard, puis traversèrent la piste vers la sortie. La première épreuve était terminée, le pire restait à venir.


	12. Chapitre 12

Ah lala, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite... J'avais un peu de mal à avancer ces derniers temps (le jour où vous lirez le chapitre 17, songez bien que j'aurai mis plus d'un mois à l'écrire...) et j'en oubliais de poster de nouveauc chapitres!

Angel: si je m'arrête là où il faut pas, c'est pour le suspense! Et aussi, parce que je suis une sadique comme je l'ai déjà dit.

Sorciere Cycy: Oh, navrée pour les fautes... j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pourtant... Et pour Sandy... regarde dans les chapitres à venir euh... ouais... Il est violent jusqu'à quel point, ton ami le démon du tonnerre? Parce que je sens que je vais faire sa connaissance dans quelques temps!

* * *

Chapitre 12

Derrière la porte de la salle de danse se trouvait une nouvelle grotte, d'apparence parfaitement normale cette fois, et éclairée uniquement par les lampes à huile portatives qu'ils avaient emmené. Or si le grand tort de ces lampes était de produire une assez faible lumière, cela n'avait pas grande importance pour le moment puisque qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que de la roche, des cailloux, et… encore de la roche. Sans compter les trois stalactites sur lesquelles Luffy se cogna. Mais bizarrement, cette totale normalité les inquiéta plus qu'autre chose, ce terrain étant absolument idéal pour un guet-apens ou autre petites choses du même genre.

-Nemo, c'est quoi la suite du programme ? s'informa Morty.

-Pourquoi je le saurais ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis certaine que tu sais plus de choses que tu ne le dis…

La rouquine lui lança un regard perçant, et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs détourna ostensiblement la tête. Allons bon, si elle commençait à se rendre compte de quelque chose alors qu'il n'avait encore presque rien fait pour que la fic avance, qu'est ce que ça serait dans les chapitres à venir…

-Tu te le joues parano, Morty ? se moqua Anna. La seule chose que ce type sache faire, c'est tricher au carte mieux que toi. Ce qui n'est pas bien difficile, au demeurant.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, toi tu ne sais pas du tout tricher !

-Oui, mais je gagne quand même.

-…

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre à peu près aussi aimable. Morty, qui s'apprêtait à frapper son amie, suspendit son geste et regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

-Il y a quelque chose ici…

-T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? s'informa Anna.

-Je suis sérieuse, espèce de blonde ! Il y a quelque chose, et ce n'est ni humain, ni animal… C'est quelque chose de gros, méchant, et nombreux… oh, pis ça a faim aussi.

Zorro mis son bandeau sur la tête et sortit ses sabres. Sandy alluma une cigarette. Luffy serra ses poings. Robin ferma les yeux et se concentra. Nami, Pipo et Chopper allèrent se cacher derrière eux. Morty et Anna restèrent plantées à hésiter entre se préparer pour la bagarre et aller se planquer elles-aussi. Nemo s'assit dans un coin. Quelque chose de gros et velu frôla soudain le bras de Luffy qui fit un bon sur le côté.

-Eh, c'était quoi ça ?

-Une patte d'araignée, annonça Nemo. Une grosse.

Cri suraigu en provenance de Morty et Anna qui se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant et tremblant. Haussement d'épaule de Luffy.

-C'est nul. Ça se mange pas, les araignées.

-Oh, si, il paraît que c'est excellent, grillé. Mais là, vous n'aurez pas le temps de jouer les gourmets, il n'est pas tout seul, l'insecte. Il a des copains, avec moins de pattes, mais plus de dents, griffes, ect…

-Les araignées c'est pas des insectes. Ça a que six pattes, les insectes.

-C'est un détail. Occupe-toi plutôt des trucs devant toi.

Les trucs devant Luffy, c'était, dans le désordre : l'araignée géante bien entendu, un troll des montagnes avec sa massue en pur os de dragon, quelques momies, un sphinx, un chien tricéphale, et un nombre indéterminé de gobelins. Sans compter bien sûr une espèce de forme immense qui restait pour le moment en retrait.

-C'est sympa, il y avait une promotion au rayon monstre on dirait, nota platement Sandy. Vous vous faites l'araignée et je m'occupe du reste ?

-Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'amuser tout seul, tu te plantes, grogna Zorro. Moi, je veux m'occuper du gros truc avec une massue, il a l'air marrant. Luffy, tu prend quoi ?

-Moi, je veux goûter l'araignée. Ça vous dérange pas, les filles ?

-EXPLOSE CETTE HORREUR EN VITESSE ! hurlèrent en même temps Morty, Anna et Nami.

-Comme vous voudrez. Robin, tu veux faire quoi ?

Le garçon élastique s'aperçut alors que la belle archéologue n'avait pas attendu la faim de leur discussion et s'attaquait déjà aux momies sur lesquelles elle faisait pousser des bras avant de leur arracher la tête. Si le raffinement de la méthode était plus que discutable, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son efficacité puisque plus de la moitié des momies avaient déjà été décapitées.

Mécontent d'être pris de vitesse par cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas franchement, Zorro se précipita vers le troll, non sans avoir au préalable mis son bandeau sur la tête, puis il lui asséna un coup de sabre que le monstre contra au dernier moment grâce à sa massue. Ce fut alors au tour de la créature d'attaquer, et l'escrimeur du sauter sur le côté pour éviter le coup si puissant qu'il fit voler la roche en éclat. En gros, ce truc était juste une masse de force brute sans le moindre gramme de cervelle. Une sorte de Luffy en plus moche et moins gentil. Le garçon aux cheveux verts sourit. Ça promettait d'être très intéressant tout ça…

A quelques mètres de lui, Sandy s'était vu contraint d'aider son capitaine justement, ce dernier ayant quelques difficultés avec les nombres pattes de l'araignées géante. Et surtout, il ne pouvait manquer une telle occasion de montrer aux filles qu'il était prêt à affronter cette horreur velue rien-que-pour-leurs-beaux-yeux-et-autres-attraits-divers. Lesquelles filles n'en avaient strictement rien à faire pour l'heure, Anna s'amusant à faire essayer d'assommer le sphinx à coups de poings tout en évitant ses griffes acérées, Nami envoyant dans le décors gobelin après gobelin grâce à son climat tact et Morty… taillant une bavette avec le cerbère, parce qu'ils s'étaient découvert un intérêt commun pour les os à moelle.

Voyant qu'Anna commençait à se fatiguer à esquiver les coups de pattes du chat ailé qui lui servait d'adversaire, la jeune fille fit une délicate suggestion à son nouvel ami qui, en vertu de la haine éternelle entre chiens et chats, ne put qu'accepter. Le chien à trois tête se jeta donc sur le gros matou et ils commencèrent à se battre, écrasant dans leurs combat titanesque certains des gobelins encore vivants, ce dont Nami ne se plaignit pas.

-Alors comme ça, tu parles même avec les monstres, Morty ? constata la navigatrice. Vraiment intéressant, ton don.

-Sauf que ça ne marche qu'avec les créatures qui ressemblent énormément à des animaux. Par exemple, ça ne marchera pas avec le Balrog, il faudra trouver autre chose.

-Tant pis alors… QUEL BALROG ? Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi un _balrog_ ?

Nemo, qui jusque là s'était contenté d'observer sans bouger, décida qu'il était temps de rappeler aux lecteurs qu'il existait aussi.

-Un balrog est une créature de l'ancien temps, expliqua-t-il. Une créature de ténèbres et de feu légèrement irascible qui fait généralement fuir toute créature doté de deux sous de cervelles. Je m'étonne que tu l'ais reconnu, Morty, ces démons ne sont pas très connus dans cette partie de la route de tous les périls.

La rouquine dédia un immense sourire au garçons aux cheveux blancs.

-C'est grâce à un livre que mon frère m'avait ramené de ses voyage une fois. Une histoire avec des elfes, des hobbits et des anneaux magiques.

-Je crois que je vois ce que c'est. Un excellent roman, pas vrai ? Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, surtout la mort de Faramir.

-Un grand moment, ça c'est sûr ! Mais ce que je préfère, c'est quand…

Nami, passablement énervée par le fait qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient, les assomma tous les deux d'un même geste.

-Vous n'avez répondu qu'à une de mes deux questions, rappela-t-elle. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas parler au Balrog, Morty. Duquel parlais-tu ?

La rouquine en rose frotta sa bosse nouvellement formée puis montra du doigt l'immense forme restée en retrait dont j'ai parlé au début et que vous aviez déjà tous oublié.

-Ben, de celui là ! Tu en vois un autre toi ?

Comme sentant qu'on parlait de lui, le monstre quitta sa retraite et commença à avancer vers le groupe. Zorro avait finalement coupé l'ogre en morceaux, Robin était à présent en train d'étudier les momies décapitées pour chercher d'où elles venaient, Luffy et Sandy se demandaient si une araignée pouvait être comestible, mais tous laissèrent tomber leurs activités pour rejoindre les trois filles et l'ange déchu pour affronter leur nouvel adversaire.

-C'est grand, constata fort judicieusement Luffy. Ça se mange ?

-Pas à moins d'avoir très faim, répondit Nemo. Et encore, même là je m'y risquerai pas.

-Ah. Dommage, j'avais un creux.

-Tu n'as qu'à manger la mouette. Elle ne sert plus à rien maintenant, pas vrai ?

La mouette poussa un cri offusqué, mit un coup de bec au jeune homme et alla se réfugier sur l'épaule de Morty. Pendant ce temps le balrog s'était encore rapproché, révélant au passage qu'il tenait une sorte de fouet enflammé dans la main dont il se servit pour frapper au beau milieu du groupe, et Anna ne dut sa survie qu'à un excellent réflexe de Zorro qui la poussa sur le côté. Elle voulut le remercier, mais le fouet s'abattit à nouveau, tout près de Nami cette fois.

Luffy, énervé qu'une espèce de très grosse vache noire avec du feu partout (ça avait des cornes, donc c'était une vache, non ?) tente de s'en prendre à son équipage, voulut le frapper. Et le frappa, d'ailleurs, mais non seulement la créature parut ne rien remarquer, mais en plus il se brûla le poing. Zorro voulut tenter sa chance, mais son fameux demon slash démontra une fois encore que contre des adversaires un minimum puissant il n'était qu'une technique inefficace.

-Il est trop fort pour nous ! hurla Nami. Cette… chose va tous nous tuer ! Morty, ne reste pas plantée là, _réagit_ !

La concernée, qui depuis un moment restait immobile à fixer le balrog, ne tourna même pas la tête, consciente que toute réponse qu'elle ferait lui voudrait de se faire frapper. D'accord, il était horriblement fort. Mais il devait y avoir un moyen… il y avait forcément un moyen ! Plongée dans ses réflexions, Morty ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était la nouvelle cible du fouet de feu, et Nemo dû se jeter sur elle pour empêcher qu'elle ne meure brûlée au quatre-vingtième degré.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention à ce qui se passe de temps en temps ?

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait –et surtout se demandant pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux par terre –et un éclair de génie traversa son esprit brumeux.

-Nemo, je t'adore !

L'ex ange lui jeta un regard surpris. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle préférait plutôt Luffy, mais bon, avec les filles de cet âge, mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, pervers obsédé ! grogna-t-elle. C'est ton pouvoir auquel je pensais ! Tu as dit que tu pouvais encore t'en servir deux fois, non ? Alors vas-y, fais-le ! Tue ce monstre !

-Je ne peux pas le tuer comme ça, protesta Nemo. Il faudrait utiliser un moyen détourné normalement.

-T'as qu'à l'éteindre, suggéra Luffy qui avait suivit la conversation avec intérêt. Tu met de l'eau dessus et c'est bon, non ?

Brusquement, Morty se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de si intéressant à ce gamin de sept ans coincé dans le corps d'un garçon qui en avait dix de plus. Peut être cet adorable petit côté niais justement…

-Luffy, commença Nemo aussi calmement que possible. C'est très gentil à toi, mais le problème vois-tu, c'est que jamais ça ne…

-C'est une très bonne idée, signala Robin. Un balrog est censé ne pas pouvoir vivre si son feu ne l'entoure pas, d'après certaines légendes de South Blue. Ce n'est qu'une théorie naturellement, mais elle vaut la peine d'être testée. Par contre, je te conseille de te lever, tu vas finir par étouffer Morty. A moins que cette position ne te plaise particulièrement ?

Les joues d'une belle couleur tomate mure, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se leva précipitamment, suivit de près par une Morty hilare.

-Tu sais que t'es pas mal quand tu rougies ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je vous l'éteint comment, votre Balrog ?

-De l'eau semblerait assez appropriée.

-Comme tu voudras, Robin. Tes désirs sont des ordres…

Nemo se concentra, tendit une main en direction du monstre. Ce dernier fut entouré par une lueur verte identique à celle qui avait guérit Luffy, et une masse d'eau dégoulina de nulle part sur lui, dégageant des volutes de vapeur au contact des flammes brûlantes. Durant un moment, le brouillard empêcha les dix personnes en présence de voir ne serait-ce que le bout de leur nez, ou de leur bec selon les cas, mais ils entendirent parfaitement le balrog s'effondrer sur le sol en un fracas retentissant.

Rapidement, la vapeur disparut, et avec elle tous les cadavres de monstres, la caverne se retrouvant aussi vide et calme que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. La deuxième épreuve était terminée, mais ils se retrouvaient face à un dilemme. Contrairement à la première salle, celle-ci avait deux sortie.

-On prend laquelle ? s'informa Anna.

-Moi, je veux aller à gauche, décréta Luffy.

Tout le monde se regarda un court instant dans les yeux, et sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers le tunnel de droite, suivit par un garçon élastique plus que dépité.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, la Mouette, qui volait tranquillement au dessus d'eux, fit un rapide calcul mental. Il y avait là huit humains. Hors la dernière fois, elle était certaine d'en avoir comptés neuf. Autrement dit, il manquait quelqu'un… Elle poussa un cri paniqué pour avertir les autres.


	13. Chapitre 13

Angel : lol, je suis une inconditionnelle du Seigneur des Anneaux et de Tolkien en général depuis toute petite! disons que c'est ma façon à moi de lui rendre hommage (pis ça m'évite de trop me creuser la tête pour chercher mes monstres aussi! XD)

Sanji cook for life : voilà, le délai a été moins long cette fois.

* * *

Chapitre 13 (le chapitre maudit… Mwahahahahahahaha !)

Les cris de la mouette ne passèrent pas inaperçus, naturellement. Et si l'oiseau n'était pas capable de dire avec précision _qui_ manquait à l'appel, les autres furent capables de le faire, et pas un ne fut étonné. Zorro avait après tout un sens de l'orientation plus que déplorable, et comme le fit remarquer Sandy, il était largement assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer que tout le monde avait pris un autre chemin. Ce qui valut un coup de poing au cuisinier, Anna ayant décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on insulte l'escrimeur. Pour être plus exact, elle avait même décidé qu'elle l'aimait bien, et se proposa donc pour aller à sa recherche.

-C'est hors de question, Anna-chan ! protesta Sandy. Une pauvre et frêle jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas partir seule affronter mille dangers pour un barbare pareil ! Sans compter que personne ne sait ce qu'il te fera quand tu l'auras retrouvé !

-Certainement pas pire que ce que toi tu veux lui faire, insinua Pipo. Zorro n'est pas un pervers, lui au moins… En fait, on peut même se demander s'il s'intéresse un tant soit peu aux filles…

-De toutes façons, ma décision est prise ! Et puis, je vous rappelle une fois encore que seules Morty et moi sommes vraiment capable de nous repérer sous terre ! Donc c'est à moi d'y aller. A moins que… ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui répondit par un discret signe de la tête en direction de Luffy, accompagné d'un sourire à peine moins pervers que celui de Sandy.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira la blonde. Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, j'y vais. Je ne devrais plus tarder à vous le ramener, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le cuisinier grommela quelque chose qui devait vouloir dire qu'il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour un crétin aux cheveux épinards, mais Anna n'y prêta pas attention et fit demi-tour pour rapidement disparaître dans les ténèbres. Le reste du groupe se remit alors en route, les rares personnes dotées d'un cerveau se demandant tout de même si c'était une bonne chose de se séparer ainsi.

Ils avancèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, pour arriver finalement à un cul de sac. Nami regarda le mur devant elle, puis frappa Luffy.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait !

-C'est de ta faute ! Si tu nous avais dit d'aller à droite, on serait allé à gauche ! Mais comme tu es maudit, tu nous as dit d'aller à gauche, parce que c'était le bon chemin et que ta malédiction savait qu'on ne prendrait jamais la route que tu voulais ! C'est terriblement simple… ET C'EST DE TA FAUTE, CRETIN !

Le garçon élastique ne voyait pas franchement ce qu'il y avait de simple là dedans, mais il sentait parfaitement que la rousse était furieuse après lui, et qu'elle risquait encore de le frapper. Il n'avait pas peur bien sûr, ç'aurait été indigne d'un futur Seigneur des Pirates d'avoir peur d'une simple fille, mais la prudence la plus élémentaire lui recommanda de s'éloigner le plus possible de sa navigatrice. Parce que pour accomplir son rêve, il fallait tout de même qu'il soit en vie, c'était plus pratique. En reculant, il finit par atteindre la paroi du tunnel, et il sentit dans son dos quelque chose qui dépassait plus que la moyenne de la roche. Curieux, il se tourna vers ce qui le dérangeait entre les omoplates et découvrit un levier. Or un levier, c'était fait pour être baissé, non ? Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit.

Aussitôt, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, et ils tombèrent purement et simplement d'une hauteur de trois mètres environs. En tombant sur le plancher de pierre, Nami ne put retenir un cri.

-Ma cheville !

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi, commenta Luffy.

Sandy lui mit un coup de pied sur la tête pour avoir osé ne pas compatir à la douleur intense de Nami-san, tandis que Chopper s'approchait de la jeune fille pour l'ausculter. Son diagnostic ne prit gère de temps : cheville tordue, elle devrait ne pas trop s'appuyer dessus. Aussitôt, le cuisinier se proposa pour la porter, et pour son plus grand malheur la jeune fille ne put qu'accepter, mais elle posa comme condition qu'il attende d'être expressément forcé de le faire pour cela. Autrement dit, il y avait intérêt à chercher la sortie avant…

Et elle n'était pas dure à trouver, cette sortie. Sur les huit murs percés de trous de la pièce, quatre avaient une porte, une à chaque point cardinal. De plus, légèrement à gauche de chacune de ces portes se trouvait une pierre rouge sang, mate et lisse, comme si elle avait été longuement polie. Intrigués, Pipo et Sandy s'approchèrent de l'une d'elle et après une légère hésitation, la touchèrent, ce qui la fit s'enfoncer avec un petit bruit mécanique. Des murs sortirent alors des pieux dont un qui blessa Pipo au bras droit et l'autre pénétra dans les côtes de Sandy avant de re-disparaître dans le mur.

-SANDY ! PIPO !

Tous deux se laissèrent tomber à terre et Chopper courut à leur chevet en prenant soin d'éviter la dangereuse pierre. Leurs blessures n'étaient pas trop graves heureusement, mais elles nécessitaient tout de même quelques soins que le petit renne commença aussitôt à leur dispenser.

-Nous avons été trop confiants, constata Robin. Après avoir réussi les deux premières épreuves, nous avons relâché notre vigilance… il semblerait que ce soit une grave erreur. Nous devons être plus prudents désormais, et justement…

Luffy haussa les épaules.

-Pour quoi faire ? On a qu'à ouvrir toutes les portes, comme ça on verra bien quelle est la bonne, non ?

Il commença à avancer vers l'une des portes.

-Non ! crièrent d'une même voix Morty et Robin.

Le garçon élastique s'arrêta, surpris. Pour que l'archéologue décide de lui crier dessus, la situation devait être grave… Il décida donc de lui accorder toute l'attention dont il était capable, à savoir pas tant que ça. Et il ne fut pas peu surpris de voir la brune tirer d'une de ses poches la lettre qui accompagnait la carte du père d'Anna.

-Cette pièce aussi est citée, annonça-t-elle calmement. Il est marqué que deux des portes sont des pièges, que l'une mène à la sortie et que la dernière conduit au trésor. Pour dire simple, soit nous mourons, soit nous retournons à la case départ, soit nous gagnons le gros lot.

-Une chance sur quatre, confirma Morty. Donc il va falloir faire attention !

Luffy acquiesça, un peu à contre-cœur, mais personne n'y fit attention.

-Nous sommes arrivés par le nord, fit remarquer la rouquine en rose. Il faudrait peut être essayer la porte sud… ça peut paraître trop simple, mais qui sait ? Il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de décourager les gens de prendre un chemin que de le leur faciliter au maximum !

-Tu es donc capable de réfléchir, constata Nami avec surprise. C'est vraiment incroyable, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé.

-Je suis censée bien le prendre ?

-A toi de voir. Mais on ne frappe pas une malade, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

Morty lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas plus que cela qu'on se moque d'elle quand, pour une fois, elle disait quelque chose d'intelligent. Cherchant du regard un quelconque soutient, elle s'aperçut que Luffy n'était plus à ses côtés mais qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte sud sans avoir rien demandé à personne. Si _elle_ ne réfléchissait pas souvent, que dire de _lui_ ? Ce type était maudit et il allait ouvrir une porte potentiellement piégée… On dépassait l'inconscience là, c'était carrément du suicide !

Ne se préoccupant pas des diverses insultes mentales qui lui étaient lancées, le garçon élastique tourna la poignée et d'un geste sûr ouvrit le passage. Celui-ci étant obscur, il n'en voyait pas les parois, mais ce détail ne l'arrêta pas et il posa un premier pied sur le sol du couloir. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de sol, et il tomba, sous le regard horrifié de Morty qui, bien qu'elle se trouva trop loin, se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Robin, le premier instant de surprise passé, ferma les yeux et fit apparaître des bras qui attrapèrent le garçon avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser au fond de la fosse. Ce dernier lança alors un bras vers le haut et saisit la main de Morty qui le tira à son niveau. Un fois le brun en sécurité, elle attrapa une torche et la lança, révélant des formes qui glissaient les unes contres les autres à une profondeur indéterminée.

-C'est un monstre ? s'inquiéta Chopper qui l'avait rejoint.

-Non, le rassura la rouquine. Des serpents je dirais… et d'après ce que j'entends, ils sont venimeux.

-Comment peut-on entendre que des animaux sont venimeux ? s'informa Pipo.

-Question de langage. Les venimeux sont tous des snobs. C'est un peu pareil pour les humains…

-Et Luffy aurait pu survivre ?

-M'étonnerai. Le serpent venimeux de base, ça n'aime pas qu'on lui tombe dessus. Heureusement que Robin a de bons réflexes !

-Au moins, comme ça on sait que c'est pas la bonne porte, protesta Luffy. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-…

-Je serais presque d'accord avec toi, Morty, soupira Robin. J'aurai peut être dû le laisser s'amuser avec les serpents…

Silence général.

-C'était de l'humour.

-Ah… merci de préciser, on se posait la question. Avec toi, on n'est jamais trop sûr… Bon, récapitulons… nous avions une chance sur quatre de réussir, nous en avons désormais une sur trois. On progresse… pas beaucoup.

-D'autant plus que la lettre peut se tromper ! signala Nami. Ce genre de choses arrive… le père d'Anna, si c'est réellement lui qui a écrit… comment peut-il savoir ce qu'il y a ici ? Il y serait venu ? Mais dans ce cas, il aurait eut la torsade, donc de la chance, donc la marine ne l'aurait pas tué !

-C'est assez vrai, soupira Morty. Qu'en dis-tu, Nemo ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'après toi ?

-Suivre votre instinct me semblerait une assez bonne solution. Ça te va ?

La rouquine lui jeta un regard un peu surpris. C'était une impression, où il était carrément agressif là ? Il faudrait qu'elle essaye de tirer cela au clair… s'ils survivaient naturellement.

-Par-là, déclara soudain Luffy en montrant la porte Ouest. Pour continuer le chemin, c'est par-là.

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Sandy. Si on meure tous, ça sera ta faute ! Et s'il arrive quoi que se soit à Nami-san et Robin-chan…

-Il n'arrivera rien. Je suis sûr que c'est par-là.

-Comme pour les serpents ?

-Eh ! C'était une idée de Nami ça d'abord !

Décidant de couper court à la discussion, Morty se dirigea vers la fameuse porte et l'ouvrit, sans faire attention à Nemo qui l'avait silencieusement suivie. L'éclairant avec sa torche, elle découvrit un long couloir, et quelque chose lui dit qu'en effet, il fallait aller par-là. Elle fit donc signe aux autres de s'approcher. Il y eut une courte hésitation, puis Chopper prit Nami dans ses bras pour qu'elle n'ait pas à appuyer sur sa cheville tandis que Pipo et Sandy s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre pour avancer. Luffy décida qu'en temps que capitaine, il devrait être le premier à passer, et il se mit à courir pour rejoindre Morty et Nemo. Il n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de la jeune fille lorsqu'il trébucha à cause d'un creux dans le sol qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et tomba à plat ventre sur une pierre d'un gris qui dépassait très légèrement au-dessus des autres. Cette pierre ne devait pas être si banale que cela en fin de compte, car Luffy la sentit s'enfoncer sous son poids en même temps qu'une volée de flèches filait hors des murs, fonçant sur ses amis sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.


	14. Chapitre 14

Sorcière Cycy : ne t'en fais pas, Shanks n'aura rien ! Enfin, il m'a pour sœur, mais c'est tout (comment ça c'est déjà pas mal ?) tout cas, voilà la suite !

Chapitre 14

Dès que les flèches cessèrent de pleuvoir, Luffy se redressa pour contempler le désastre. Pas un seul membre de son équipage n'avait échappé à la pluie sanglante, même Nemo avait été touché, mais au moins, ils semblaient tous vivants. Seule Morty semblait en bon état, Nemo l'ayant visiblement poussé à terre dès qu'il avait sentit les flèches arriver.

Cela changeait totalement la situation naturellement. S'ils pouvaient vaguement envisager de continuer avec trois personnes légèrement blessées, c'était désormais du suicide, aussi Luffy prit-il la seule décision qu'il puisse raisonnablement prendre.

-Vous allez repartir, annonça-t-il. Morty va trouver quel chemin mène à la sortie, et moi je vais continuer tout seul.

Malgré la douleur, il y eut quelques tentatives de protestation, mais le garçon élastique n'écouta pas.

-Je suis le capitaine, et c'est ce que j'ai décidé ! De toutes façons, dans votre état, vous ne servirez à rien.

-Mon état à moi est parfait, objecta Morty. Et crois-moi, élastic-boy, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! La mouette ramènera les autres à la surface, mais moi je viens avec toi ! Et la seule façon dont tu pourras m'en empêcher, ce sera de me tuer, pigé ?

Luffy lui jeta un regard surpris –cette fille était encore plus difficile à comprendre que Nami ! –puis il acquiesça. De toutes façons, elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix… et pourtant, en voyant son sourire triomphant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une plus grande bêtise encore qu'en entrant dans la grotte maudite.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Anna marchait avec juste la lumière de se lampe comme compagnie, et elle commençait à sérieusement regretter d'être partie à la recherche de Zorro. D'accord, l'escrimeur était l'un des plus beaux spécimens de l'espèce humaine qu'elle ait jamais vu, mais il y avait des _araignées_ dans ce maudit couloir ! Certaines faisaient même deux centimètres, mais elle continuait à avancer, c'était dire si elle y tenait, à retrouver cet idiot ! Parce que pour ne pas remarquer qu'on n'allait pas dans le même direction que les autres, il fallait être carrément débile !

La jeune fille sentit soudain quelque chose se déplacer dans son dos. Se dévissant la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle poussa un cri de terreur pure. Une _mygale_ ! Une vrai de vraie, d'au moins un mètre vingt avec pleins de pattes, de poils et d'yeux qui la regardaient d'un air mauvais, qui voulait la dévorer ! Puisant tout le courage qu'elle avait, Anna parvint à lui donner un coup d'une main tremblante, faisant tomber l'horrible créature par terre. Le monstre la dévisagea un instant et l'adolescente, incapable de soutenir ce regard cruel, s'enfuit à toutes jambes, les yeux fermés, criant de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir d'alerter un Zorro qui viendrait la sauver de ce péril et la consoler.

Courir les yeux fermés n'est pas une bonne idée. Courir dans une grotte non plus. Réunir ces deux éléments revient donc à s'assurer au moins une bosse mémorable. Anna le réalisa lorsqu'elle rencontra un mur. Rouvrant courageusement les yeux, elle fit deux autres découvertes. Tout d'abord, elle s'était fait une belle entaille au front qui saignait assez pour l'inquiéter un peu. Ensuite, elle était arrivée dans une nouvelle pièce, et ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle.

Disséminé un peu partout se trouvaient une dizaine de statues, la plupart en pierre, et quelques unes en bronze, qui représentaient des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes d'une beauté et d'une grâce à couper le souffle. Chacun d'eux était d'un réalisme incroyable, et cette perfection fit se demander à la jeune fille quel genre d'homme avait bien pu réaliser des œuvres aussi sublimes. L'une des sculptures en particulier attira son attention, un beau garçon de pierre d'un an ou deux de plus qu'elle, qui tenait à la main un sabre et dont le visage lui rappelait un peu celui de Zorro par la détermination qu'il affichait. Mais il avait aussi quelque chose en plus qu'elle ne parvenait à exprimer clairement qui faisait que cette statue était infiniment plus attirante qu'un garçon de chair et de sang. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation, Anna tendit la main et, du bout des doigts, effleura la joue minérale avec douceur. Et la statue lui _sourit._

Paniquée, la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière. Le jeune homme de pierre fit un pas en avant, et souleva son sabre, près à la frapper. Incapable de se défendre, elle voulut s'enfuir, mais un rapide coup d'œil alentour lui révéla que toutes les statues s'étaient elles aussi animées, ne lui laissant d'autres options que le combat. Une pensée inquiétant traversa alors son esprit. Zorro aurait dû être là, dans cette pièce ! Etait-il possible qu'ils l'aient… ? Cette idée repartit comme elle était venue. L'escrimeur n'avait pas le droit de mourir tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé, et il en aurait encore moins le droit après !

-A L'AIDE ! ZORRO, SI TU M'ENTENDS, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! JE T'EN PRIES !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et tandis qu'elle criait ses ennemis s'étaient rapprochés dangereusement. Consciente qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir en restant entre eux, Anna se glissa entre les jambes d'une femme de bronze en tenue d'écuyère et partit en courant jusqu'au mur. Se retournant, elle vit que ses adversaires commençait tout juste à se tourner dans sa direction. Visiblement, leur vitesse, et plus précisément leur absence de vitesse devait être leur point faible, il fallait qu'elle en profite. Si seulement elle avait quelque chose, une arme, un bout de bois… n'importe quoi qui lui permette de leur taper dessus ! Paniquée, elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle, et ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose de longs et fin qui brilla d'une lueur froide lorsqu'elle l'éclaira. Une barre de fer visiblement, qui n'avait absolument pas la moindre raison d'être là, à part à cause d'une panne d'idée de l'auteur.

Décidant de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, Anna se précipita et attrapa l'arme improvisée, puis regarda autour d'elle, mais pour chercher à apercevoir Zorro cette fois, sans succès. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout et à se battre.

Rassemblant une nouvelle fois tout son courage, elle se jeta sur la statue de pierre la plus proche et abattit sur le haut de son crâne son arme improvisée, faisant voler en éclat une partie de son visage parfait. Son adversaire parut quelque peu surpris, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et Anna eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing qu'il voulut lui mettre. La jeune fille repartit donc à l'assaut, frappant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de la statue qu'un petit tas de cailloux enfin immobiles. Bien que réjouie par sa victoire, elle n'oublia pas qu'il restait encore six autres sculptures de pierre grise, et elle repartit à l'attaque, bien décidée à se battre jusqu'au dernier moment.

Etonnement, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour vaincre tous ses ennemis de roche, mais cette nouvelle ne provoqua chez elle qu'une joie très limitée. Désormais, il lui fallait affronter les hommes de bronze, et eux avaient peu de chance d'être sensible à une simple barre de fer…

-ZORRO ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, si tu es vivant, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'en prie…

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'elle réalisait l'absurdité de ce qu'elle faisait. Si Zorro était encore vivant, le bruit qu'avait fait son combat contre les statues l'aurait forcément alerté ! Mais non, elle rejeta une nouvelle fois cette idée ridicule. Il était forcément vivant, il n'avait pas le droit d'être mort… elle ne le permettait pas ! Peut être était-il gravement blessé, incapable de s'exprimer et dans un profond coma, mais il ne devait _pas_ être mort ! Parce que sinon, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir, parce que sinon, elle perdrait encore une fois quelqu'un auquel elle tenait…

-Maudites statues, qu'avez-vous fait de lui !

Pour toute réponse, l'une des statues dégaina un sabre de bronze et, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à réagir, la frappa avec, blessant la jeune fille à la hanche. A nouveau paniquée, Anna recula précipitamment et, trébuchant sur une pierre, tomba sur le sol. Et elle se mit à pleurer. Voilà, tout était fini. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé Zorro, elle allait mourir, et comme ils n'avaient pas l'escrimeur avec eux, les autres allaient forcément mourir aussi… C'était si injuste, pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se terminer ainsi ?

-Zorro, murmura-t-elle entre d'eux sanglot d'une voix brisée. N'importe qui…

L'homme de bronze qui l'avait déjà blessé leva à nouveau son arme et l'abattit à nouveau sur la jeune fille… Mais son sabre grossier fut tranché en deux avant de pouvoir la toucher.

-On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas attaquer quelqu'un à terre ?

Anna tourna la tête, refusant de croire ses oreilles, mais ses yeux embués de larmes ne firent que lui confirmer ce qu'elle avait entendu : Zorro était derrière elle, et il venait de lui sauver la vie. Pour un peu, elle se serait jetée à son cou et l'aurait embrassé, mais elle jugea plus prudent d'attendre qu'il ai fini de s'occuper des méchants pour ça.

Et il s'occupa des méchant, naturellement. A la grande surprise d'Anna, le fait qu'ils soient fait de métal ne parut pas le déranger outre mesure, et il les coupa en petits morceaux comme s'ils étaient de beurre. Seul celui qui avait blessé la jeune fille lui prit plus de temps, mais ce fut uniquement parce que l'escrimeur apporta un soin tout particulier à le couper en morceaux aussi petits que nombreux. Une fois son travail terminé, il se tourna vers l'adolescente et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ça ira ?

Si ça allait ? Bien sûr que ça allait ! En plus de l'avoir sauvé, il s'inquiétait pour elle, comment est-ce que ça aurait pu ne pas aller ?

-O… oui, je crois…

Elle se remit en position verticale, puis se jeta à son cou en pleurant de plus belle, ce qui fit rougir le pauvre jeune homme tout surpris.

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai appelé, et appelé, mais tu ne répondais pas, tu ne venais pas, je croyais que tu étais mort ! Me refais jamais une peur pareille, tu entends ! Qu'est ce que j'aurai fait si tu étais mort !

-Tu te serais fait tué j'imagine. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Si je dois mourir un jour, c'est pas face à des trucs aussi minables.

Anna se décolla légèrement de lui, et lui lança un regard accusateur.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais au juste pendant tout ce temps ?

-M'étais endormi.

Ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper, ne pas frapper… D'un coup de poing, Anna fit voler le pauvre escrimeur à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Crétin ! Comment peut-on s'endormir dans un moment pareil ?

-En fermant les yeux. Bon, on en a fini avec cette salle, non ? C'est par où la sortie ? Et au fait, où sont passés les autres ?

-Ils ont pris l'autre chemin, idiot ! Et moi, je suis venue te chercher ! Mais le chemin par lequel je suis arrivée a disparu, il va falloir continuer par cette voie on dirait…

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et ils partirent à la recherche de la sortie, qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver d'ailleurs. Ils se mirent donc en route, et un silence pesant s'installa rapidement qu'aucun d'eux ne savait comment briser.

-Dis donc, je t'ai un peu vu te battre, signala finalement Zorro. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien tu sais ! Ça m'a un peu surpris je dois dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mon père était un pirate, il m'a appris à me battre ! D'après lui, une fille doit pouvoir se sortir de n'importe quelle situation sans avoir besoin de l'aide de qui que se soit. Je n'en suis certainement pas à ce stade puisque tu as dû m'aider, mais la plupart du temps je m'en sors quand même !

-Bizarre.

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais que de vous deux, Morty était la seule à vraiment savoir se battre, admit le jeune homme. Peut être parce que toi, tu te comportes plus comme une fille.

-On peut être une fille et savoir se battre ! protesta Anna.

Il y eut un court instant de silence, et Zorro soupira.

-C'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire. Enfin, ce que je voulais te dire à la base, c'est que tu devrais de mettre à l'escrime. Vu ce que tu arrives à faire avec une barre de fer, tu devrais pas trop mal t'en sortir avec un sabre.

Anna remercia le ciel d'être dans l'obscurité, sans quoi la rougeur qui venait d'envahir ses joues se serait vue. C'était une impression où il la complimentait ? On brûlait les étapes…

-M… merci…

Le silence se réinstalla ensuite, plus pesant que jamais, et Zorro se força à regarder dans n'importe quelle direction sauf celle d'Anna. Le remarquant, celle-ci rougit de plus belle en même temps qu'un sourire malicieux naissait sur ses lèvres. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle tendit une main vers celle du garçon et la saisit timidement. Il se raidit à se contact inopiné, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.


	15. Chapitre 15

Lois: contente que ça te plaise!

Loup-loup: tu n'en es qu'au chapitre cinq?O.o woah, ça va te faire de la lecture à rattraper tout ça! XD enfin, pour information, je ne sais pas si je peux me considérer comme auteur en herbe... quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'en avais déjà terminé une sur Zelda depuis plus d'un an, et j'en avais une autre en cours dont je publiais un chapitre toutes les semaines... donc j'ai l'habitude de tapper vite, ce qui peut expliquer mon rythme.

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene: un coup j'ai un bon rythme, et le revieweurs suivant je suis un escargot... Bref, nul besoin d'écrire pour l'heure, puisque j'ai quelques chapitre deprès d'avances. Je les postent au fil de mes envies (et selon les jours où je me souvient de cette fic) tout en essayant de garder un certain équilibre entre chapitre écrits et chapitres postés.

Aelorian: ah, encore une fan d'ange! Je tiens à présenter mes plus sincères excuses à tes abdos, je ne voulais pas tant les faire souffrir...

Sinon, je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. pas grave, le suivant est plus long, ça compensera.

Chapitre 15

Morty n'était pas une méchante fille. Par certains aspects, elle pouvait même être considérée comme sympathique, voire d'une compagnie particulièrement agréable. Luffy en était parfaitement conscient, et pourtant il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise avec elle, peut être parce qu'elle lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil assez louches. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les filles, mais celle-là, c'était pire que tout !

-Luffy, arrête-toi un instant !

Le garçon obéit sans poser de questions, se souvenant à temps qu'elle donnait des coups de pieds presque aussi forts que ceux de Sandy. Morty attrapa son bras droit et avec le pouce essuya le sang qui coulait d'une longue coupure.

-Tu as été touché par une flèche ?

-Ouais, mais c'est pas grave.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Avec la chance que tu as pour le moment, ça va s'infecter si on ne fait rien ! Je vais essayer de t'improviser un pansement !

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester elle se baissa et coupa une bande de tissus dans sa jupe qu'elle noua sur la blessure du garçon qui, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentit rougir légèrement. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas cette fille… et encore moins pourquoi elle lui faisait avoir de drôles de réactions.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi tu fais tous ces trucs dangereux pour m'aider alors qu'on se connaît depuis peu de temps ?

-Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la sensation de faire quoi que se soit de véritablement dangereux.

-C'est pas une réponse ça !

La rouquine le regarda d'un air malicieux.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'est parce que tu ressembles à mon frère ! En beaucoup plus mignon bien entendu. Si… si je laissais quoi que se soit t'arriver, ça serait un peu comme si c'était mon frère qui était blessé ou tuer. Et il est la seule famille que j'ai, la seule _vraie_ famille je veux dire, parce qu'Anna et mes animaux sont un peu de ma famille aussi… Mais Shanks, c'est différent. Il part pour de très longues périodes, et je ne sais jamais s'il va revenir…

-C'est ça, être un pirate.

-Je sais. Mais puisque je ne peux pas protéger mon frère, pour le moment je te protège toi, ça revient un peu au même… Mais ça te dérange tant que ça que je fasse ça ?

A nouveau, Luffy se sentit rougir sous son regard perçant, et il se demanda bien pourquoi.

-N… Nan, ça me dérange pas, c'est juste… ben…

Morty rit doucement, puis retrouva très rapidement son sérieux. C'était _sa_ chance, la seule, l'unique, il fallait absolument qu'elle profite de cet instant. Après, il serait trop tard… Elle diminua donc la distance déjà peut importante qui la séparait de l'adorable pirate élastique en face d'elle.

Luffy, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de franchement anormal, se demanda une seconde si fuir ne serait pas une option particulièrement intéressante pour une fois, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, tremblantes comme des feuilles et pourtant lourdes comme du plomb. Ses joues, de leur côté, étaient devenues d'une belle couleur tomate bien mûre, et il se demanda soudain s'il n'était pas malade. D'après ce que lui avait dit Chopper, les gens malades n'arrivaient pas à bien bouger et avaient plus chaud qu'en temps normal. Puis il s'aperçut que les lèvres de la rouquine n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, et toute pensée quitta son esprit. Elle sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux et se rapprocha plus encore quand soudain…

-Morty ! Luffy ! Vous êtes là ?

Quel que soit le nouveau venu, l'adolescente décida que par sa seule présence en ce lieu précis à ce moment là venait de très sérieusement raccourcir son espérance de vie. A moins bien sûr qu'elle ne décide de ne le tuer qu'après de longues et douloureuses tortures…

Nemo, visiblement inconscient de ce qui l'attendait, les rejoignit en courant et leur jeta un regard sévère.

-Vous pourriez répondre quand on vous appelle !

-Désolée. On avait l'esprit ailleurs. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Mes blessures sont très légères, alors je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de venir avec vous. Après tout, je peux encore me servir une fois de mon pouvoir, ça peut être utile !

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc sourit largement, s'attendant visiblement à être remercié d'apporter sa contribution à l'entreprise. Malheureusement, Luffy cherchait encore à comprendre ce qui avait failli se passer, et Morty était trop occupée à répertorier mentalement toutes les tortures qu'elle connaissait, si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot.

-Woah, quelle atmosphère, constata Nemo. Vous avez l'air heureux de me voir, ça fait vraiment plaisir tient… Au fait, vous faisiez quoi quand je suis arrivé ? Je vous ai trouvé drôl…

Un seul regard de la rouquine le découragea d'aller plus loin. Cette fille était _cinglée_ après tout, et il savait parfaitement que les dingues étaient capables de tout ! Surtout du pire d'ailleurs… et il tenait un minimum à la vie qu'on lui avait redonné, là haut.

-Jeeeeeeee n'ai rien dit ! On oublie tout et on se remet en route ?

-Nous, oui, grogna Morty. Toi, j'ai comme dans l'idée que tu va mourir dans pas longtemps.

-En quel honneur ?

_En l'honneur que tu viens de ruiner une chance en or d'embrasser l'autre crétin niaiseux et que je pourrais pas recommencer de sitôt, pauvre débile ! _Les mots n'étaient pas parlé, mais Nemo les comprit parfaitement et il fit un pas en arrière. Seigneur, ce qu'elle pouvait lui fiche la frousse quand elle s'y mettait !

-Eh eh… hem… ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là, Morty, je vais finir par me demander si tu n'es pas sérieuse ! J'ai eu suffisamment de personne qui voulait me tuer dans ma vie, j'aimerai autant que ça ne recommence pas, tu comprends ?

-C'est toi qui fais tout pour qu'en en veuille à ta vie aussi.

-Je pouvais pas savoir, espèce d'obsédée !

-J'suis pas une obsédée. Juste une perverse.

-C'est quoi une perverse ? demanda Luffy.

Pour toute réponse, Morty sourit au garçon élastique qui fit un pas en arrière. Ah, c'était donc _ça_ ? Dans ce cas, il n'aimait pas franchement les perverses. Trop effrayant.

-De toutes façons, soupira Nemo, tu n'as pas besoin de me tuer, Morty. La prochaine salle que nous visiterons s'en chargera très certainement pour toi…

Son air soudain abattu n'échappa pas aux deux adolescents, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne firent de commentaires, et ils se remirent à avancer.

Luffy, rapidement, prit la tête du groupe, marchant à quelques mètres devant les deux autres qui le laissèrent faire. Là au moins, ils pouvaient le surveiller après tout. Et surtout, Morty voulait parler depuis un moment à un certain type aux cheveux blanc qui jouaient un peu trop les mystérieux à son goût.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qui va te tuer à la prochaine épreuve ? Des… souvenirs, peut être ? Ceux de l'époque où tu vivais ?

-Je croyais que tu étais totalement idiote toi, tu faisais semblant ?

-Pas totalement. Mais les anges font partie intégrante de la mythologie de notre île, alors quand j'en vois un, je le sais.

Nemo haussa un sourcil et sourit faiblement.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et tu en as rencontré beaucoup jusqu'ici ?

-Avec Anna, nous avions découvert une drôle de fille sur une plage, une fois. Elle avait les cheveux blancs, comme toi. Comme elle était mal en point, on s'est occupées d'elle, et elle nous a expliqué qu'elle était un ange renvoyé parmi les vivants parce qu'elle avait enfreint certaines lois. Elle n'a pas voulu nous dire lesquelles.

-Ah… je pense que je vois de qui il s'agit… elle avait tué un homme pour sauver quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Une faute grave au ciel.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Si ça ne te dérange pas de répondre naturellement.

Il soupira.

-J'ai voulu m'amuser avec Luffy et les autres, et je suis allé un peu trop loin. Ça aurait pu en rester là, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, alors des mesures ont été prises. C'est pas ce que ça me dérange en fait, mais il m'ont renvoyé ici… et ça, c'est dur. J'ai vécu ici, quand j'étais vivant. Je suis le premier a avoir subi la malédiction cette fameuse grotte où Luffy est entré.

Morty ne dit rien, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas. Très bien, s'il tenait à garder ses secrets pour lui, alors elle n'insisterait pas. Après tout, elle aussi avait des choses dont elle ne voulait pas parler, pas vrai ? Détournant son regard de l'ange déchut, elle observa Luffy qui s'était arrêté.

-Pourquoi tu n'avances plus ?

-Je vous attendais. Vous avez fini de parler maintenant ? Parce que c'est pas drôle d'être devant tout seul !

Ils lui jetèrent un regard surpris, mais ne dirent rien, et la rousse s'offrit même un sourire. D'accord, il était souvent pire qu'un gamin… mais les rares moments où il se comportait comme quelqu'un de son âge, il était vraiment incroyablement attirant.

Depuis qu'Anna avait attrapé la main de Zorro, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de regarder avec passion le sol, qui était d'une beauté incroyable. Qui aurais deviné qu'une telle beauté se cacherait par terre, hein ? Fa-sci-nant. Mais malgré leur malaise caractérisé, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait lâcher l'autre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Rompre ce contact ne déclencherait peut être pas la fin du monde, mais en même temps, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque.

Brusquement, Zorro s'arrêta, et de sa main libre montra un point de lumière devant eux.

-On dirait qu'on approche de la prochaine épreuve, hein ?

-Oui, confirma Anna. Ça… y ressemble drôlement. J'espère qu'on retrouvera bientôt les autres… s'ils sont encore vivant bien sûr.

-Aucun risque de ce côté. Robin et Nami se débrouillent toujours, Chopper et Pipo savent bien se cacher, Luffy a toujours survécu à tout, et Sandy… ma foi, il n'y a rien de plus dur à tuer que la vermine.

-Pourquoi tu le détestes tellement ?

-Sais pas. Parce que ça me fait une occupation ?

La jeune fille rit doucement, et ils se remirent à avancer. Avant d'entrer, leurs mains se séparèrent, juste au cas où il faudrait combattre. Alors qu'ils posaient le premier pied dans la salle, ils virent Morty, Nemo et Luffy qui entraient par un autre couloir.

Le garçon élastique leur fit un signe de la main en souriant d'un air idiot, puis soudain une lumière étrange, constituée de milliers de couleurs qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient même pas de nom, les enveloppa tous et ils perdirent tout contact visuel.


	16. Chapitre 16

Lois: eheh, pour la relation entre Anna et Zorro, j'avais des ordres! Pour Morty et Luffy... j'en avais pas, et c'est peut être pour ça que ça tourne pas exactement comme je l'aurai voulu...

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene: désolée, je ne m'intéresse pas à Léo! par contre, tu aurais de zoli nimages yaoi de Saiyuki, là ça me motiverait certainement...

Adaska: je crois pas que le mot "bonté" soit celui qui me convienne le mieux, mais bon...

Avertissement: au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cette fic est passé de K+ à T, et ce principalement à cause de ce chapitre qui est relativement sombre...

* * *

Chapitre 16

Nemo ouvrit les yeux. Tiens, où était-il ? Un rapide regard alentour lui révéla qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, ce qui était parfaitement normal. Il se leva donc, et alla prendre une douche, comme tous les matins. Mais cette fois, il prit un soin particulier à paraître beau et avenant, à faire en sorte d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un de _vraiment_ bien.

Tandis que l'eau brûlante lui coulait dessus, le jeune homme repensa à l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit là. Un rêve se déroulant dans le futur, où il était désespérément seul, un futur sans Lou-Han. Un futur de mort. Et si c'était un mauvais présage ? Faire un tel rêve, la veille d'un jour aussi important… Mais non, c'était impossible. Il avait consulté les astres durant des semaines, et tous lui avaient assuré qu'il vivrait heureux, et avec la femme de ses rêves. Et pour autant qu'il sache, jamais les astres n'avaient menti, et jamais il n'avait mal interprété leur volonté. Alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Tout à l'heure, quand les hommes du village iraient sur la grande place pour siroter leurs verres de liqueurs en profitant de la chaleur, il irait voir le maire et lui demanderait la main de sa fille. D'après Lou-Han et son frère Ysaku, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que Messire Taigong refuse. Nemo était l'astrologue du village après tout, et un apprenti sorcier par-dessus le marché ! Le recevoir dans une famille était un honneur, malgré le fait qu'il soit orphelin.

Voilà ce dont Nemo tentait de se convaincre tandis qu'il marchait. Parce qu'il avait beau jouer les fiers, il n'était jamais à l'aise avec son futur beau-père potentiel. Messire Taigong était un homme dur et sévère, qui réfléchissait toujours longuement avant de prendre une décision, qui cherchait toujours le meilleur parti possible en toute occasion…

Pourtant, ce jour là, il semblait parfaitement détendu alors qu'il parlait avec ses amis, et il salua même Nemo d'un grand sourire en le voyant, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se détendit. Les choses ne se passeraient peut être pas si mal après tout !

-Tiens, mais c'est notre ami qui a la tête dans les étoiles, le taquina Taigong. C'est rare que tu nous fasses profiter de ta compagnie, gamin ! Tu boiras bien quelque chose ?

-Volontiers, monsieur.

L'homme fit signe qu'on lui serve un verre.

-Tu sais, ça tombe bien que tu sois venu, déclara-t-il. Comme tu le sais, ma fille Lou-Han est en âge de se marier maintenant !

-O…Oui, monsieur, je le sais.

-Il se trouve que je lui ai trouvé un prétendant idéal à première vue. Jeune, beau, intelligent, et qui apportera l'honneur à notre famille !

Nemo ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement beau, mais en dehors de cela la description lui correspondait à peu près, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-Vraiment, monsieur ?

-Oui, gamin. Et comme tu es astrologue… eh bien, j'aimerai savoir si ma fille sera heureuse avec lui, ce genre de choses… Tu penses que tes étoiles pourraient te dire ça ?

Le jeune homme dû se retenir pour ne pas lui assurer qu'il avait déjà fait toutes les vérifications nécessaires. Dire qu'il avait déjà interroger les astres pourraient paraître quelque peu présomptueux à son futur beau-père.

-Bien entendu, monsieur. Je m'y attellerai dès ce soir !

Le sourire aux lèvres, il leva son verre et trinqua avec Taigong au futur mariage de Lou-Han, puis but cul-sec. Tant pis s'il devait être malade, ce jour était le plus beau de toute son existence.

Ce soir là, alors qu'installé à la fenêtre de sa maison à l'écart du village il faisait quelques vérification à propos de l'avenir qu'il partagerait avec sa douce Lou-Han, les étoiles lui transmirent un étrange message. Elles lui ordonnaient de fuir avec sa bien-aimée, de fuir jusqu'au bout du monde, sans quoi un malheur s'abattrait sur eux, un malheur plus grand qu'aucun de ceux qu'il ait jamais connu jusque là. Cet ordre ne manqua pas de le surprendre, les constellations se contentant ordinairement de conseiller, de signaler que telle voie pourrait être intéressante, mais que telle autre serait néfaste… alors un ordre ? Non, il avait dû se tromper. La journée avait été chargée en émotions, pas étonnant qu'il interprète mal ses lectures.

Tandis qu'il se préparait à aller se coucher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Surpris par cette visite tardive, il alla rapidement ouvrir la porte, et découvrit une belle jeune fille d'un an de moins que lui, avec de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit et de beaux yeux bleus rougis par les larmes : Lou-Han. Le premier instant de surprise passé, Nemo se dépêcha de faire entrer la jeune fille, sachant quel ragots courraient si on la voyait chez lui à une heure pareille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lou-Han ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. Et pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Nemo… mon père veut me marier avec… avec le fils d'un ami à lui, un riche marchand… Il m'a annoncé ça tout à l'heure ! Je… je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas, que je voulais me marier avec toi ! Mais il… il…

L'astrologue la prit dans ses bras pour calmer les sanglots qui la secouaient et l'empêchait de parler correctement. Lui-même avait le plus grand mal du monde à ne pas pleurer aussi. Quel idiot il avait été ! Comment avait-il pu croire que Taigong laisserait un bon à rien d'apprenti sorcier, un sale orphelin sans père ni mère, épouser sa fille, son trésor comme il l'appelait ?

-Calme-toi, ma chérie… nous trouverons une solution, je te le jure !

-Il n'y a pas de solution, Nemo ! sanglota-t-elle. Il faut partir, ou accepter ça, c'est tout ! Je t'en prie, Nemo, emmène-moi avec toi, loin, très loin d'ici ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec un autre homme, je ne veux porter que _tes_ enfants, partager que _ton_ lit ! Je t'en prie… Je suis à toi, Nemo, et je mourais plutôt que d'être à un autre, tu m'entends ? Plutôt mourir !

-Shh… calme-toi, murmura-t-il. Je sais, je sais tout ça… mais je suis pauvre, Lou-Han, tu le sais ! Si je survie, ce n'est que grâce aux dons des villageois en échange de mes prédictions ! Je n'ai même pas une barque pour quitter l'île, même pas une pièce de cuivre à moi… Et de toutes façons, où irions-nous ? je ne sais pas naviguer, et toi non plus ! Dans deux jours à peine, nous serions morts ! Non, Lou-Han, nous allons faire autrement. Demain, j'irai voir ton père, je lui parlerai, et…

La jeune fille s'extirpa brutalement de son étreinte et le regarda avec une terreur absolue mêlée de rage.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

-Je t'aime, Lou-Han ! Que je refuse de te suivre dans ton idée insensée ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire ! Je veux juste te protéger… tu es furieuse, et si nous partions, tu le regretterai demain. Crois-moi, le mieux…

-Je me fiche de ce qui est le mieux, Nemo ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais, je croyais compter pour toi, mais je me suis trompée on dirait !

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste de réconfort, Nemo vit la fille qu'il aimait sortir de chez lui en courant, des torrents de larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Seigneur, que venait-il de faire ? Les étoiles lui avaient dit de partir, Lou-Han lui avait demandé de partir… et il refusait ? Sa vie tournait autour de deux choses, et il avait refusé ce que toutes deux demandaient… quel genre d'homme était-il donc ?

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, il vit la porte de sa maison grande ouverte, et eut un pincement au cœur. Ainsi, ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là n'était donc pas un rêve… Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et ne jamais les rouvrir. Une gifle monumentale fit tourner court son projet. Taigong, furieux, le toisait du regard, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

-Où est ma fille ?

-Je l'ignore, monsieur.

Lorsque la main du maire l'atteignit à nouveau, Nemo se félicita de ne pas s'être redressé, sans quoi il aurait été propulsé contre le mur tout proche.

-OU EST MA FILLE, SALE VAURIEN ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Elle est venue hier soir pour me dire que vous alliez la marier, et puis elle est repartie !

-MENSONGE ! Lou-Han m'a dit qu'elle te voulais pour époux, qu'elle allait s'enfuir avec toi si je tentais de la forcer à en épouser un autre ! Alors où est-elle ?

-Peut être partie toute seule, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que fuir ne servirait à rien, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté ! Je lui ai dit que j'essayerai de vous parler, mais elle n'a pas cru que ça suffisait et elle est partie ! Je vous jure que c'est la vérité, Taigong !

L'homme ne le crut pas et voulut le frapper à nouveau, le forcer à dire où était partie son trésor, sa fille… Ysaku, le frère jumeau de Lou-Han, entra alors et s'interposa entre les deux hommes, pâle comme la mort.

-Père, non ! Nemo ne sait pas où elle est, mais moi je sais… Je viens de la retrouver…

-Où est-elle ? Où est mon trésor, mon joyau ?

Ysaku se mit à pleurer. Nemo étouffa un cri étranglé. Non, pas ça…

-Père, je suis tellement désolé…

Lou-Han, après avoir quitté la maison de Nemo, s'était rendue dans une petite grotte où elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec son frère et son amour lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Un jour, ils y avaient caché un poignard, pour se défendre 'si des pirates attaquaient l'île'. Elle l'avait sorti de sa cachette, et, au comble du désespoir, s'était tranché les veines. Son frère, dès qu'il avait appris sa disparition, était venu à leur ancien repaire. En voyant le corps de sa sœur, il était tombé à genoux et avait pleuré sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il se calma, il réalisa que son père devait être allé chez Nemo, et que ce dernier était en danger. Il était donc allé au secours de son ami.

Taigong et Nemo avait ensuite suivi le jeune homme jusqu'à la grotte, ils avaient à leur tour découvert le corps sans vie. L'homme s'était approché de sa fille et avait doucement caressé sa joue froide, puis s'était tourné vers les deux garçons.

-La loi du village est claire : ceux qui se suicident ne méritent pas de sépulture, et leur corps doivent être abandonné aux bêtes sauvages. Lou-Han restera ici.

Ils n'avaient rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le père et le frère de la jeune fille se préparèrent à repartir au village annoncer la sinistre nouvelle, mais ils n'eurent pas fait deux pas que Taigong se tourna vers Nemo.

-J'aimais ma fille, et elle t'aimait. Si tu t'étais enfuie avec elle, je t'aurai maudit devant ceux du village, parce que ça aurait été ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Mais dans mon cœur, je t'aurai remercié de rendre ma précieuse Lou-Han heureuse. Tu as préféré être raisonnable, chercher un moyen de s'en sortir autrement, et par ta faute elle s'est tuée. Désormais, je n'ai plus que du mépris pour toi. Je ne peux que souhaiter que ta douleur soit éternelle, car la mienne le sera assurément. Adieu, Nemo. Si tu reparais au village, je te tuerai.

Il se l'était tenu pour dit. Il n'était pas revenu au village. Il refusait de faire des prédictions à qui que se soit. Il était trop occupé à créer un sortilège unique au monde. Un qui ferait de la grotte où sa douce Lou-Han avait été abandonnée un sanctuaire, où ni hommes ni bêtes ne viendrait troubler son repos éternel. Un endroit protégé par un charme si puissant que tout ceux qui tenteraient d'y pénétrer mourraient en souffrant autant que lui-même souffrait. Et lorsque tout fut au point, Nemo se rendit à la grotte. Il concentra toute la haine, la douleur, la rancœur qui le rongeait depuis bientôt un an, et les propagea dans la roche et la terre, maudissant ce lieu qui lui avait ravit ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, offrant la moitié de son énergie à ce sort afin qu'il dure éternellement. Puis il repartit, pas totalement satisfait, et certainement pas soulagé.

Ysaku non plus, ne parvenait à oublier ce qu'on faisait subir à la dépouille de sa sœur. Il décida que maintenant qu'elle était morte depuis près de douze mois, la colère des dieux face à l'acte impie du suicide s'était apaisée. Jamais Lou-Han n'aurait droit à une tombe digne de son rang, mais elle en aurait une tout de même, ainsi en avait-il décidé. Aussi, une nuit, se rendit-il à la grotte pour prendre le corps de sa sœur déjà réduit à l'état de squelette. Ils frissonna en passant sous les pierres, mais mis cela sur le compte de la fraîcheur de la nuit et du côté sacrilège de ce qu'il faisait. Oubliant vite ce détail, il enterra sa jumelle dans le cimetière du village, dans une tombe sans nom. Les villageois, le lendemain, devinèrent tous ce qui s'était passé, mais ne dirent mot.

Et puis les événements étranges commencèrent. Ysaku, autrefois si chanceux au jeu, se mit à perdre constamment. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de trébucher, de se prendre des choses sur la tête, de tomber sur des fruits pourris… Certains commencèrent à dire que les dieux le punissaient pour avoir enterré sa sœur malgré l'interdiction. Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas un mot, et il décida d'aller voir Nemo pour lui demander ce qui arrivait. Peut être les étoiles savaient-elles ce qui lui arrivait ?

Lorsque son ancien ami lui ouvrit la porte, Ysaku n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'astrologue n'avait jamais été bien épais parce qu'il ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim, mais désormais c'était un squelette humain, à peine plus vivant que celui qu'il avait enterré quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Nemo, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Les temps sont durs, Ysaku. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Le ton sec de Nemo surpris son ami qui s'efforça de n'en laisser rien paraître.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Nemo. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai une poisse incroyable, je n'y comprend rien… Tes copines là-haut, elles ne sauraient pas quelque chose ?

-La chance n'est pas l'affaire des astres, mais celle des dieux. Va plutôt demander à un prêtre.

-Je sais ce qu'il me répondra, Nemo ! Que je n'aurai pas dû enterré ma sœur alors qu'elle s'était suicidée, que je mérite bien ma punition ! Nemo, si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que tu es mon seul espoir !

L'autre ne réagit pas, horrifié. Ysaku avait enterré Lou-Han ? Cela voulait dire… qu'il était entré dans la grotte ? Qu'il avait subi la malédiction ?

-Nemo, ça va ?

-N… non, ça ne va pas… Oh, Ysaku, je suis tellement désolé !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ta… ta malchance, c'est de ma faute ! Ysaku, la grotte où se trouvait le corps de Lou-Han, je l'ai maudite, tout est ma faute !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Nemo, il y a un moyen de contrer ta malédiction ?

-Non, pas que je sache. Et… il est probable que les choses aillent en empirant ! Ysaku, pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas…

Son ami se força à rire.

-Allez, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Ecoute, je vais rentrer chez-moi, d'accord ? Je reviendrais, dans quelques jours, et entre-temps tu vas chercher un moyen de contrer ta malédiction, d'accord ?

-Oui ! Je vais trouver, Ysaku, je t'en fais la promesse sur ma vie !

-Je te fais confiance, mon ami.

Ysaku ne rentra pas chez lui directement. Il préféra aller se promener en haut des hautes falaises dont disposait l'île. C'était un panorama merveilleux qui lui était offert, et il était heureux que sa dernière vision fut celle là. Puis, avec une pensée bienveillante pour ceux qu'il aimait, il se jeta dans le vide, certain qu'ainsi la malédiction dont il était victime ne pourrait les toucher eux aussi.

Nemo ne fut pas mit au courant de la mort de son ami, sans quoi il aurait certainement cessé de travailler à son contre-sort. Son travail acharné ne fut pas inutile d'ailleurs, car il ne lui fallut que deux semaines pour parvenir à trouver un moyen de rendre une vie normale à Ysaku. La seule question pour lui était de savoir si l'autre accepterait tout ce que cela impliquerait. Et comme il ne voyait pas son ami revenir le voir, la seule solution était d'aller le voir chez lui, au village, en bravant l'interdiction de Taigong.

Dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans la rue principale, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il n'y avait pas un homme, une femme ou un enfant pour ignorer la condamnation du maire. Il n'y prêta aucune attention cependant, et ce dirigea vers la bâtisse de bois où son ami vivait toujours avec ses parents. Taigong, le voyant arriver de loin, pâlit de rage.

-Que fais-tu ici, sale monstre !

-Je viens voir Ysaku, monsieur. Il avait promis de me rendre visite bientôt, et il ne l'a pas fait. Alors c'est moi qui vient.

-Comment… comment oses-tu ? hurla le vieil homme. Mon fils est mort, Nemo ! Tu m'avais déjà volé la vie de ma fille, et tu m'as aussi pris mon fils, j'en suis certain ! Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je te bannirais à tout jamais de cette île ! Je pourrais te tuer aussi, mais la mort serait un châtiment trop doux pour tes crimes !

Nemo pâlit à son tour, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, et retourna chez lui. Il regarda son matériel de magie, et sa décision fut prise. Il concentra toute l'énergie qui lui restait encore et la transféra dans une torsade, le seul objet qu'il avait avec lui lorsqu'on l'avait trouvé. Toutes sa substance se dilua dans le collier au cours du processus, mais il ne le regretta pas, et sa dernière pensée consciente fut de songer qu'après avoir fait tant de mal, c'était tout simplement incroyable qu'il parvienne à faire quelque chose de _bien_.

* * *

-Il faut faire quelque chose, ordonna Luffy. On peut pas continuer sans lui ! Il a son super pouvoir de la mort qui tue, on en a besoin !

Morty acquiesça tout d'abord, avant de réaliser que c'était à elle que revenait la tâche de ramener Nemo du monde de ses souvenirs, puisque Anna et Zorro n'étaient pas encore remis de leur propre voyage intérieur. Pestant intérieurement contre Luffy et ses idées stupides, elle s'agenouilla à côté de l'ange déchu.

-Nemo… Nemo, c'est moi, c'est Morty ! Nemo, ça suffit maintenant, il faut revenir… Nous avons besoin de toi, et nous avons besoin de toi maintenant… Nemo, je ne sais rien de ton passé, je ne sais pas ce qui tu es en train de revivre. Mais le passé ne reviendra jamais, il faut que tu vives au présent ! Nous avons besoin de toi… Luffy a besoin de toi ! S'il meurt à cause de la malédiction, tu devras porter le poids d'une nouvelle mort sur ta conscience ! Revient parmi nous, Nemo. Je ne veux pas que Luffy meure. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus…

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc remua dans son sommeil, puis ouvrit timidement un œil.

-Lou… Han ?

-Biiiiiiip, mauvaise réponse. Moi je suis Morty, la dingue qui se fringue en rose. Tu te souviens, ou je dois te frapper pour te remettre les idées en places ?

Il ne prêta pas attention à son large sourire, et soupira. De soulagement. De tristesse aussi. Il pensait avoir oublié tout cela… il s'était trompé, à première vue. La salle aux souvenirs ne montrait jamais ce que l'on avait vraiment oublié.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Zorro et Anna sont encore en train de se remettre, mais dans quelques minutes on pourra se remettre en route je pense.

-Tant mieux. Autant ne pas perdre de temps, hein ? Ça t'embêterait que Luffy trouve bêtement le moyen de mourir si près du but j'imagine…

-Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour arriver jusque là, s'il meure, je le tue !

Nemo éclata de rire. Puis se mit à pleurer de joie. Seigneur, c'était si bon d'être _vivant_ !


	17. Chapitre 17

Sorciere Cycy : non, non, on ne lance pas de sorts sur l'auteur ! Et on laisse mes orteils tranquilles, merci bien…

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene : hum, si j'avais su, j'aurai précisé quel couple je voulais tiens ! (parce que c'est pas les couples possibles qui manquent dans Saiyuki…)

Vivi : marrant, moi aussi je me demande ce que Nemo va faire, surtout ces derniers temps… Il faut dire que cette fic a pris une direction inattendue sans que je le veuille !

Lois : Et non, Lulu et Morty n'ont pas de problème avec leur passé… Il faut dire qu'eux n'ont pas eu à subir la mort de ceux qu'ils aimaient, juste leur éloignement ! Alors que les autres ont tous au moins un mort, c'est plus difficile à supporter…

* * *

Chapitre 17

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Nemo pour totalement se remettre de sa douloureuse plongée dans ses souvenirs. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Luffy et les autres, il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller de ce rêves doux-amer. Cesser enfin de devoir se préoccuper des _autres_… C'était ce qui lui avait vite déplu lorsqu'il était devenu un ange : ne jamais pouvoir s'offrir le moindre égoïsme… Mais dans cette nouvelle vie qu'il lui offraient, ceux de là-haut, il comptait bien rattraper ça !

-Eh, Nemo, on peut repartir maintenant ?

L'ange déchu se tourna vers Anna qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, et lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Oui, c'est bon. Je vous attendais moi, c'est tout !

-Tu es d'encore plus mauvaise foi que Morty. Et ce n'est pas rien, crois-moi !

Une voix à quelques mètres insinua clairement ce qu'elle pensait de l'avis d'Anna sur la mauvaise foi, mais cette fois Nemo ne sourit pas à la dispute des deux amies. La blessure qu'il venait de rouvrir dans la salle aux souvenirs était trop vive encore, et il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses propres altercations amicales avec Ysaku… Leurs répliques étaient généralement du même acabit.

Essayant sans grand succès de chasser à nouveaux tous ces morts de son esprits, le garçon aux cheveux blancs se leva, et remarqua que les quatre autres l'attendaient devant la porte menant à la dernière salle. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant cela. Eux quatre d'un côté, lui de l'autre… Qu'y avait-il dans cette salle déjà ? Impossible de le savoir… Impossible de se souvenir… peut être parce qu'il ne le _voulait_ pas… Peut être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… Il se sentait si perdu.

Son égarement n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de Morty qui, inquiète, s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Nemo… si tu ne veux pas venir, on ne te forcera pas. Je ne sais pas ce que… ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, mais je sens que ça devait être vraiment horrible. Si tu viens dans cet état, tu pourrais te faire tuer, ou pire, et…

-A-t-on jamais vu un ange mourir ?

-Il y a une première fois à tout. J'aimerai autant ne pas assister à celle là…

Le jeune homme se força à rire, pour chasser leurs craintes communes, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ne me sous-estime pas, tu veux ? Si j'ai survécu à tes blagues, je suis invulnérable !

Morty lui tira consciencieusement la langue et fit semblant de croire qu'il allait mieux tandis qu'il se persuadait qu'elle l'avait cru.

-Et maintenant, déclara la rouquine, en route pour l'aventure !

-Parce que pour l'instant ce n'était pas de l'aventure ? souffla Zorro à Anna. Je me demande ce qu'il lui faut…

Le soleil éblouit Robin lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la grotte, et elle dut s'assoire un instant sur le sol pour s'habituer au retour à l'air libre. Les autres limitèrent, fatigués par leur longue marche et le sang perdu.

-Personne n'est mort en chemin ? s'informa calmement l'archéologue.

-Non, le compte y est, soupira Nami. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour faire un seul pas de plus, et je meure de faim.

-On croirait entendre Luffy.

-S'il te plait, évite de me comparer à lui, tu veux ? J'estime avoir atteint un niveau d'évolution plus important que le sien…

La brune rit doucement, mais ne répondit pas. Chopper se releva alors, puis commença à s'occuper des diverses blessures de Sandy et Pipo, qui selon lui demandaient le plus de soins. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de soins urgents et que le petite renne ne s'intéresserait pas à elle avant un moment, Robin décida de s'occuper et sortit de la lecture.

-Tu n'as pas encore terminé la lettre du père d'Anna ? s'étonna Nami. Elle est si longue que ça ?

-Et plus encore, sans compter que c'est écrit petit et dans un style qui ne facilite pas la compréhension. S'il n'avait été pirate, il aurait certainement fait un bon écrivain. Ecoute ça : « Dans la dernière salle, une créature d'une cruauté sans égale attendait le capitaine qui refusa de nous dire ce qu'il y avait vu et comment il avait vaincu ce monstre, mais son regard hagard et le sang sur ses vêtements montraient trop bien quel combat homérique avait eu lieu sous la terre. Il semblait effondré, bien qu'ayant le trésor à la…

L'archéologue s'interrompit, soudain pâle, et elle se releva précipitamment sous le regard surpris des autres. Ce ne fut qu'en la voyant reprendre la direction de la grotte que Chopper pensa à se transformer pour l'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Robin ? Il ne faut pas y retourner, c'est trop dangereux !

-Il faut que je les prévienne ! Il vont risquer leur vie pour rien !

-Quoi !

La femme lui colla sous le nez la lettre, et le renne ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

-Mince alors !

La dernière salle, une fois de plus, semblait assez déplacée dans cette grotte. Le sol et les murs étaient couvert de marbre blanc, et les quelques colonnes présentes étaient du même matériaux, comme dans quelque temple antique. Une odeur d'encens, la lumière tamisée et la blancheur du lieu donnait une sensation de sainteté, le genre auquel on s'attendait pour conserver un objet aussi précieux que cette torsade porteuse de chance. Et ça tapait singulièrement sur les nerfs de Nemo. Trop cliché. Trop prévisible tout ça. Il était trop prévisible d'une manière générale. Etait-ce pour ça que le père de Lou-Han ne lui avait pas donné la main de sa fille ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un garçon aussi prévisible comme genre ? Pas impossible ça, pas impossible du tout.

Trop instable aussi. Qui aurait pris comme beau-fils un type toujours plingé dans les étoiles qui n'en redescendait que pour semer la mort tout autour de lui, hein ? Parce que c'était ce qui c'était passé après tout. Tous morts parce qu'il n'avait pas assez les pieds sur terre. Sa faute tout ça. Sa faute s'il n'était pas heureux. Si les autres ne l'étaient pas. Toujours sa faute. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne le faisait jamais exprès. Le stéréotype du gars qui gâche tout en voulant bien faire, voilà ce qu'il était. Ni plus, ni moins. Rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, il aurait voulu réussir à bien faire. Ou tout gâcher volontairement, ça se valait.

Tiens, c'était peut être une idée ça. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'épreuve dans cette dernière salle. Il pouvait toujours devenir l'épreuve… ça serait amusant, non ? Il pouvait déjà imaginer la tête qu'ils feraient tous les quatre lorsqu'il les attaquerait, lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que leur coups ne lui faisaient rien parce qu'il était un ange… Surprise d'abord. Colère ensuite, sensation de trahison, et un soupçon d'incrédulité. Parce qu'il n'y croiraient pas bien sûr, même après qu'il les aura blessés. Ce ne serait qu'au premier mort qu'ils comprendraient, ce ne serait qu'au premier mort qu'ils commenceraient à se battre pour tuer eux aussi…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces horreurs de son esprit. Ils étaient ses amis non de non, comment pouvait-il seulement songer à leur faire ça ? Comment pourrait-il trahir Luffy qui l'avait tant amusé, Luffy qu'il admirait tant pour son courage et sa persévérance ? Et s'il n'y avait eut que Luffy ! Mais il y avait aussi Zorro qui était prêt à tout pour son rêve, Anna qui ne craignait rien en dehors des araignées, Morty qui le comprenait si bien… Comment trahir des gens pareils ?

Très simplement. Trahir était toujours simple. Là, par exemple, il suffirait de s'emparer d'un des katanas de Zorro et de l'enfoncer dans le torse de l'un d'eux… Ce pourrait être amusant, très amusant… A moins qu'il ne brise la nuque d'une des filles ? Le temps que les autres réalisent ce qui s'était passé, il aurait fait subir le même sort à la deuxième, ce serait un jeu d'enfant ! Ne resteraient plus que les garçons, et il les connaissait assez bien pour les vaincre en un tour de main. Ensuite, il ressortirait de la grotte, il irait voir les autre membre de l'équipage et il les tuerait aussi, histoire de faire bonne mesure. De toutes façon, qui pleurerait de sales pirates et deux stupides adolescentes ?

_Lui_ les pleurerait. Tout ce qu'il avait au monde, c'était eux, c'était ce groupe si hétéroclite qui sans poser de question l'avait déjà adopté. Non, vraiment, comment pouvait-il songer à les tuer ? En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de pensées meurtrières. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette pièce de la grotte, une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, ça lui était déjà arrivé, et il avait manqué de tuer quelqu'un… quelqu'un dont il n'arrivait plus à retrouver le nom. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en souvenir, parce que cet homme avait fait quelque chose de très important… voyons, qu'est ce que c'était déjà… il avait… il avait pris…

-Eh, Nemo, c'est quoi ce symbole sur lequel tu marches ?

Surpris d'entendre la voix d'Anna, l'ange déchu baissa les yeux. Et comprit. Ah, oui… c'était ça, la dernière épreuve… Pas étonnant qu'il ai préféré oublier, il n'en avait jamais été très fier. Laisser aussi peu de chance de survie à ceux qui venait chercher la torsade, ce n'était vraiment pas honnête.

-C'est une rune magique, expliqua-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Elle a la particularité de réveiller chez quiconque la touche des instincts meurtriers, un rage aveugle, un désir de violence. Celui qui marche dessus devient plus dangereux que le plus sauvage des animaux affamés.

Tout en disant ces mots, il laissa la fureur bestiale créée par la rune l'envahir, sachant toute résistance inutile.

C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette épreuve.

Parce que l'épreuve, c'était lui.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Nemo savourait son triomphe. Ils n'y croyaient pas, pas encore, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague particulièrement stupide de sa part, pire encore que celles de Morty. Ils n'avaient pas tort après tout. Se faire tuer par un ami, c'était toujours comme une mauvaise blague qui n'amusait personne… sauf Nemo bien sûr. Et d'ailleurs, il était temps pour lui de commencer à rire.

Sans prévenir, il se jeta aussi vite que possible vers Anna qui ne dû son salut qu'à un excellent réflexe de Zorro. Le jeune homme, comprenant en un éclair ce qui allait se passer, avait sauté sur l'adolescente, la faisant tomber avec lui sur le sol.

-Merde, il plaisante pas, grommela l'escrimeur. J'espère qu'on va pas devoir le tuer quand même…

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc laissa échapper un sourire cruel. Les filles étaient sans conteste les plus faibles, mais il était évident que Zorro et Luffy feraient tout leur possible pour les protéger, et il devrait donc éliminer les imbéciles avant de pouvoir s'en prendre aux cruches. Tout cela était… parfait. Il savait déjà exactement ce qu'il allait faire, et son sourire s'élargit plus encore à cette idée. Morty aperçut ce sourire, et prudemment elle commença à s'écarter très lentement des autres, si lentement que personne ne remarqua rien.

Totalement indifférent à ce que pouvait faire la rouquine, l'ange déchu tenta une nouvelle attaque vers Anna, et fut contré par l'épéiste qui s'était décidé à sortir un de ses sabres et parvint à lui infliger une blessure au torse. Ce n'était pas une plaie béante –même fou, Nemo restait leur ami et le garçon aux cheveux vert ne tenait pas particulièrement à le tuer –mais cela restait suffisant pour qu'un peu de sang se mette à couler. Morty poussa un cri horrifié.

-Idiot, il ne faut_ jamais_ faire couler le sang d'un ange ! hurla-t-elle. Maintenant, il a le droit d'utiliser toute sa puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ai tué !

-TU POUVAIS PAS ME DIRE CA PLUS TOT !

-Je pensais que tu savais ça ! Les anges qui sont chez les vivants peuvent utiliser leur magie trois fois seulement_, sauf_ si on fait couler leur sang ! Tout le monde sait ça !

-Moi je ne savais pas, déclara Luffy.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Anna. (1) T'es sûre de pas être la seule personne au courant ?

-Z'êtes tous des nuls, c'est tout ! renifla Morty avec mépris. Toutes façons, il y a plus urgent que de savoir si les anges font partis de la culture générale à avoir ou pas, non ?

Et il y avait plus urgent en effet. Nemo, qui avait désormais accès à toute sa puissance, avait fait apparaître de grande ailes blanches dans son dos avant d'utiliser la magie pour décupler sa force et sa vitesse.

-Les anges, ça a un point faible ? s'informa Zorro.

-Ce sont des êtres surnaturels gentil, tête de cactus ! En dehors de leur trop grande capacité à pardonner, les gentils n'ont jamais de points faibles !

-Moi, je suis un gentil et je sais pas nager, fit remarquer Luffy. C'est bien un point faible, non ?

-Toi, tu te tais et tu vas aider Zorro à casser la figure de monsieur l'ange timbré !

Luffy grogna et courut vers l'ange, près à le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais ce dernier l'évita comme si de rien n'était, avant de faire de même avec l'attaque de Zorro. Le regard du garçon aux cheveux blanc se posa à nouveau sur Anna, et son visage se tordit en un rictus méprisant. Elle le regardait avec une telle incrédulité, s'en était touchant, vraiment. Cette idiote refusait tellement de croire qu'il était devenu fou qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas réagit si il l'attaquait sérieusement. Oh, comme c'était une idée intéressante… il se devait _absolument_ de vérifier cela.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il se jetait à nouveau vers la jeune fille dans un but purement expérimental, l'ange fut à nouveau contré par un certain escrimeur qui commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs à toujours se mettre sur son chemin. Pouvait pas aller protéger quelqu'un d'autre pour changer ? Passablement énervé que cet imbécile aux cheveux verts s'obstine à contrarier ses projets, l'ange déchu l'attrapa par le col, le souleva du sol –ce qui constituait un exploit puisqu'il était notablement plus petit que Zorro –l'envoya voler à travers la salle, arrachant un cri horrifié à Morty et Anna.

-ZORRO !

La blonde voulut courir à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais sa rousse amie lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol.

-N'y vas pas, idiote !

-Tu n'en as peut être rien à faire de lui, grogna Anna en se débattant, mais moi…

-Idiote ! Regarde où il est retombé !

-Que… Oh non !

Le sourire de Nemo était à présent si grand qu'il coupait son visage en deux. _Oh si…_ Ce n'avait pas été volontaire, mais en apprenant à l'épéiste à voler il l'avait envoyé droit sur la rune magique. Déjà, l'autre se relevait, et il fixait ses amis avec un air assassin. Tout cela était des plus intéressants, songea l'ange déchu. C'était la première fois que _quelqu'un d'autre _était envoûté par sa rune magique, aussi décida-t-il de s'offrir un petit spectacle en laissant le jeune homme faire une partie du travail à sa place. Sa décision n'échappa pas à Morty qui, le voyant se mettre en retrait, décida qu'il était hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle laissa donc Anna se relever avant de faire de même.

-Anna, ma chère Anna…

-Tu as un plan foireux à proposer ? s'instruisit Luffy en entendant la rouquine parler d'une voix douce.

-Boucle-la, mon cœur, on parle entre adultes. Anna, Tu t'occupes de Zorro, nous on se charge de Nemo, ça te va ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Vois ça comme une expérience. Et tu es la seule à savoir vaguement te servir d'un sabre il me semble. Or ton chéri a laissé tomber un des siens en imitant les oiseaux.

Elle pointa du doigt le Wadô Ichimonji qui se trouvait sur le sol, à mi chemin entre elles et Zorro. N'écoutant que son courage, Anna courut récupérer l'arme avant que l'escrimeur ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit, et dégaina. Bien lui en prit car le jeune homme, furieux qu'on ose toucher au sabre de Kuina, l'attaqua de toutes ses forces.

La jeune fille peina à esquiver et fut légèrement blessée aux côtes, mais trouva tout de même la force de riposter, ce qui parut surprendre l'escrimeur. Cette surprise ne le déconcentra pas, loin s'en faut, et un combat acharné s'engagea entre eux, Anna faisant de son mieux pour ne pas blesser ou être blessée, Zorro luttant uniquement pour la mort de son adversaire, au grand désespoir de celle-ci et de Morty qui avait espéré qu'il se calmerait s'il était face à son amie.

-Fais quelque chose, Anna ! Il va te tuer si ça continue, tu dois le ramener à son état normal !

-C'est impossible, se moqua Nemo. Ce n'est que lorsque vous serez tous morts qu'il se calmera, ou si vous parvenez à prendre la torsade ! Or je veille à vous en empêcher, comptez sur moi…

-On ne devait pas l'exploser lui ? s'informe Luffy. Il se la ramène trop là…

-On y vient, Luffy, lui assura Morty, on y vient. Anna ! Essaie de faire quelque chose, on vient t'aider dès qu'on en a fini avec l'autre promis !

Pas particulièrement rassurée par ces paroles, la blonde décida que le moment était venu d'employer les grands moyens. Puisque Zorro ne reprenait pas conscience en _voyant_ ses amis ou en les _entendant_, elle allait essayer de mettre à profit les autres sens à sa disposition pour le ramener à son état normal. Laissant tomber son sabre par terre, elle se jeta littéralement au cou de Zorro et l'embrassa.

-Et c'est moi la perverse…, commenta Morty.

Malgré le côté peu académique de la méthode, la rouquine devait bien admettre que ça fonctionnait. Très vite, l'escrimeur cessa de se débattre et d'essayer de repousser la jeune fille pour simplement ouvrir de grands yeux surpris et rougir furieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, Anna relâcha son étreinte, à bout de souffle, et Zorro commença à bégayer des phrases sans queue ni tête, visiblement dans le but d'obtenir une explication sur ce baiser et les nombreuses blessures de l'adolescente.

-Eh, Morty, ça veut bien dire qu'on peut aussi calmer Nemo, non ? conclut Luffy.

-Je sais pas. Peut être… en tout cas, je sais comment l'affaiblir, je crois. Luffy, je vais tenter quelque chose. Tu ne dois surtout pas frapper Nemo, pas avant que je te le dises, comprit ?

-Mais…

-Jure-le !

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'étaient faits plus dur que le diamants, et le garçon élastique ne vit pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement que d'obéir. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait bien été capable de le tuer…

-Je jure…

-Parfait. Oh, et je tiens à te signaler que tu es très mignon quand tu es sérieux.

-…

Sans prêter davantage attention au garçon élastique, Morty se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Nemo qui la regarda approcher sans bouger. Tiens donc, il ne la savait pas suicidaire, cette petite…

-Elle s'appelait Lou-Han, c'est ça ? déclara la fille en rose. La fille à cause de laquelle tu as maudit la grotte je veux dire, elle s'appelait bien comme ça ?

L'ange déchu sursauta, et la fixa avec une expression de haine intense sur le visage. Cette fille… comment _osait_-elle ? Prononcer ce nom, et devant lui par-dessus le marcher ! Trop vite pour qu'elle le voit venir, Nemo fonça sur Morty et la frappa du poing si fort qu'elle fut propulsée sur le sol. Il pensait avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre qui contrôlait les choses, mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'à présent, elle souriait largement.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, déclara-t-elle en se relevant tranquillement. Tout à l'heure, tu as crié plusieurs fois son nom tu sais. Alors j'en ai tiré certaine conclusion à partir de ce que je savais déjà…

-TAIS-TOI !

-Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait en te voyant comme ça. Elle serait déçue qu'il suffisse juste d'un peu de magie pour te rendre comme ça. Il y a de quoi se dire que tu révèles juste ta vraie nature vu le peu de résistance que tu as opposé.

-Tais-toi !

Le sourire de l'adolescente avait quelque chose d'horriblement doux et compatissant à présent, et l'ange ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

-Tu sais, Nemo, ta Lou-Han, elle est morte, dit la rouquine comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle. Elle est morte, et elle n'est plus là. Mais toi, tu y es… et je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait te voir comme ça. Personne ne veut voir la personne qu'il aime comme ça. Si tu n'essaies pas de te reprendre pour nous, fais-le au moins pour elle.

Le garçon au cheveux blanc sentit sa belle confiance vaciller tandis que le pouvoir de la rune perdait de son emprise, sans pour autant totalement disparaître. Elle n'avait pas tort… Décidément, impossible de savoir si cette fille était une attardée mentale ou une surdouée. Peut être les deux… Une lutte interne s'engagea alors dans l'esprit de l'ange déchu. D'un côté, la magie de la rune tentait de lui signaler tous les avantages qu'il y avait à déchiqueter cette bande d'imbéciles, de l'autre sa véritable personnalité contrait à lui rappelant des valeurs telles que l'amitié. Les deux partis en présence arrivaient à peu près à égalité, et plus le temps passait et moins Nemo s'intéressait à ce qui se passait autour, ce qui n'échappa pas à Morty.

-Comme je l'avais prévu… Luffy ! Maintenant !

Le garçon élastique hocha la tête avant de lancer ses bras en arrière.

-CHEWING BAZOOKA !

Nemo ne vit pas le coup venir, et ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté contre l'un des murs, mais pas longtemps car il tomba dans le pommes.

-Par-fait !s'exclama Morty avec un enthousiasme certain. Maintenant, Luffy, tu vas prendre cette maudite torsade que tout rentre dans la normale !

-Je croyais que c'était un porte-bonheur, la torsade, pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est maudite maintenant ?

-Luffy ?

-Quoi ?

-Fais ce que je dis et ferme-la.

Préférant obéir sans chercher à comprendre, le pirate se dirigea tranquillement vers l'autel tandis que Morty rejoignait Anna et Zorro pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop gravement blessés. Et il se trouva qu'en dehors de quelques côtes fêlés chez chacun d'eux, ils étaient en pleine forme, encore que l'escrimeur ne se soit pas encore remis du baiser.

-Comprend pas…

-Tu n'as rien à comprendre, Zorro, lui assura Anna. Moi, je comprend pour toi, c'est largement suffisant, crois-moi.

-Mais quand même…

-Quoi, ça t'as tellement déplu ?

-Ben… non, bien sûr que non, mais…

-Alors cherche pas à réfléchir, tu vas te faire du mal.

-En parlant de pas réfléchir, releva Morty, il le trouve son collier, l'autre idiot ? Eh, Luffy !

Le garçon élastique se tourna vers eux avec un air d'intense perplexité sur le visage.

-Dites, y a un problème là je crois…

-Oh, vraiment ? Et lequel, mon cœur ?

-La torsade… elle est pas là.

* * *

(1) ben moi non plus je le savais pas… encore un truc inventé sur un coup de tête on dirait. 


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Lorsque Luffy et les autres sortirent de la grotte, le reste de l'équipage les attendait dehors, visiblement pas surpris de les voir arriver avec des têtes d'enterrements.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta tout de même Chopper. Vous avez besoin de soin ?

-Anna et Zorro ont deux, trois trucs de cassés il paraît, répondit Luffy. En dehors de ça, ça va. Par contre…

Le renne ne l'écoutait déjà plus, partit s'occuper de ses nouveaux patients.

-C'était quoi alors, la dernière épreuve ? s'informa Sandy.

-C'était Nemo, expliqua très sérieusement Morty. Même qu'il est vachement fort quand il s'y met !

-Ah… et pourquoi il est attaché et dans les vapes ?

-Ben, on a pas encore totalement réglé le problème avec lui en fait, alors c'est plus prudent comme ça quoi… Sinon, pas de mort de votre côté ?

-Pas que je sache, et du vôtre ?

-Tout le monde est indemne. Mais…

-Parfait. Ces deux grosses brutes ont donc réussi à vous protéger toutes les deux, c'était tout ce qui m'inquiétait.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, les garder ouverts semblant être un effort trop grand pour lui. Et la rouquine commença à se dire qu'il y avait un truc de sérieusement louche là, ce en quoi Anna l'approuvait totalement.

-Vous ne nous demandez même pas si on a récupéré la torsade ? explosa la blonde. C'est pour ça qu'on y est allé à la base, et vous vous en fichez totalement maintenant ? On est tous vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte, c'est ça ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez une telle mentalité, je vous croyais mieux que ça !

-Allons Anna, commença Nami. Calme-toi, nous…

-Elle n'était pas là ! Quelqu'un a pris la torsade ! Quelqu'un a volé la seule chose qui aurait permis à votre capitaine de reprendre une vie normale, et vous vous en foutez ! Vous agissez comme si de rien n'était, comme si ça ne vous surprenait pas ! Vous aviez donc si peu confiance en Zorro et Luffy que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'ils reviennent les mains vides ? Ou bien vous étiez certains que Morty et moi serions des poids morts et qu'on ferait tout rater ?

-Du calme, ordonna Robin, et l'adolescente se sentit forcer d'obéir. Pendant que vous étiez là-bas, j'ai terminé de lire la lettre de ton père, Anna, et nous avons appris quelque chose d'important : Gold Roger, lors de son passage ici, a pris la torsade et l'as mis, je cite « en un lieu où il sera plus aisé à ceux en ayant le besoin de l'atteindre, une autre grotte de l'île, sous le niveau de la mer mais accessible à pied à chaque marée d'équinoxe. » Voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes absolument pas surpris de vous voir revenir sans rien. Satisfaite ?

-…oui…

-Eh bien moi, je ne le suis pas ! s'exclama Morty. Franchement, de quoi il se mêle ce Roger, hein ? Vous savez dans combien de temps est la prochaine marée d'équinoxe ? Dans cinq mois ! J'en sais quelque chose, parce que la dernière était le mois dernier, et à cause de ça…à cause de ça…

La rouquine s'interrompis en plein discours, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte en une expression stupide. Puis elle se fendit du plus grand sourire que la Terre ai connu.

-Ma petite Anna ?

-Quoi _encore_ ?

-Combien de grottes sous-marine compte cette île ?

-Une quinzaine, pourquoi ?

-Combien sont accessible selon la marée ?

-Sept sont accessibles à chaque marée basse, trois seulement aux grandes marées, et une… Morty, tu penses à ce que je pense !

-Oui, je pense que tu penses à ce que je pense, déclara son amie en souriant plus largement encore.

Nami lui colla alors son poing sur le haut du crâne.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous amuse tellement toutes les deux, mais si c'est une bonne nouvelle, je vous conseille de la partager en vitesse !

-Une bonne nouvelle ? Mais c'est plus qu'une bonne nouvelle, Nami, c'est un miracle ! On sait très exactement où Roger a mis ce fichu bijou, et on sait comment le récupérer _maintenant_ !

-En plongeant ?

-Non, en _demandant_, expliqua Morty. A un ami qui ne me refuse jamais rien…

Et en effet, l'ami en question accepta avec plaisir de leur ramener la torsade. Qui, d'ailleurs, le gênait, parce que le coffre où elle était rangée prenait de la place et l'empêchait de ranger sa collection de crânes comme il le voulait, ainsi qu'il l'expliqua à la rouquine qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était comme ça, Bubulle, c'était un montre marin après tout, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir de collectionner de drôle de trucs.

-C'est quand même lugubre, nota Nami avec dégoût. Et il les trouve où, ces crânes ?

-Ben, sur des squelettes, quelle question !

-… je sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse débile.

-Dans ce cas, poser la question était inutile. Bon, on ouvre ?

-On ouvre, décida Luffy. Zorro, c'est un boulot pour toi.

L'escrimeur acquiesça, puis d'un geste trancha le cadenas rouillé avant de tendre le petit coffre à Luffy qui l'ouvrit sans trembler. Du bout des doigts, il se saisit de la torsade d'argent et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

-C'est vachement beau…

-Presque trop beau pour toi, Luffy ! fit une voix moqueuse.

Ils se tournèrent et découvrirent que Nemo avait fini par se réveiller et qu'il était désormais libérer de l'influence de la rune à en juger par son expression chaleureuse.

-Tu me détaches et je te la met ? proposa l'ange déchu. Ce n'est pas un bijou ordinaire, ça ne se met pas n'importe comment.

Profitant que son sabre était sortit, Zorro coupa les cordes qui retenait le garçon aux cheveux blancs et l'aida à se relever. Le jeune homme se saisit ensuite de la torsade, et sans que personne puisse dire comment, l'enfila autour du cou de Luffy.

-Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, tu devras vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Que je souhaite ne pas arriver trop vite.

Long moment de silence.

-Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Luffy.

-Vous avez encore deux jours avant que le log-pose soit rechargé, signala Anna.

Nouveau moment de silence. Brisé par une Morty enthousiaste.

-Et si on faisait une super fiesta !

Et une super fiesta ils firent. La maison de la rouquine, étant à l'écart de tout, fut vite choisie comme emplacement de la fête.

Dans les premières heures, Sandy et Anna s'occupèrent de la cuisine sous le regard suspicieux de Zorro qui s'assurait que le cuisinier ne tentait rien de trop sérieux et que l'adolescente ne répondait pas trop à ses avances. Morty et Nami allèrent acheter du rhum et de la limonade, accompagnée par Chopper qui leur servait de porte bagage. Pipo racontait à Luffy et aux animaux la façon dont il avait vaincu dix monstre marins plus grand que Bubulle, et Robin observait tout ce petit monde avec intérêt en discutant avec Nemo de choses et d'autres.

Puis, enfin, la nuit tomba, et tout faux-semblant de calme disparut. Tout le monde dansait, buvait, mangeait, chantait et s'amusait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sandy voulut noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool en voyant Anna entraîner Zorro dans un coin pour l'embrasser. Pipo leur montra un numéro de dompteur de fauves au cours duquel il fit passer Touffu et la mouette dans un cercle de feu. Chopper perdit un concours du plus gros mangeur contre Luffy. Une partie de strip-poker endiable commença entre les filles, jusqu'à ce qu'elles réalisent que Sandy en profitait pour se rincer l'œil. Et ainsi, la nuit passa sans que personne n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir.

Et vint le matin. Ou pour être plus honnête, l'après-midi, puisque personne ne se leva avant deux heures de l'après-midi. Dès que les gueules de bois et autres indigestion furent soignées par Chopper, d'autres préparatifs commencèrent, moins joyeux ceux-là. Les préparatifs du départ. Pour ceux-ci, nulle trace d'enthousiasme ne fut visible où que ce soit. Anna, Morty et Nemo regardaient leurs amis s'activer autour d'eux, refusant de donner une aide qu'on avait de toutes manières pas le cœur de leur demander.

-Je vais aller faire des courses, annonça Nami en fin d'après-midi. Sandy, Luffy, vous venez avec moi pour tout porter ?

-J'arrive, Nami-san…

-Pourquoi je dois venir? S'offusqua Luffy. Je suis le capitaine d'abord, et puis c'est le travail de Zorro ou Chopper de porter les courses, non ?

-Luffy. Viens. De toutes façon, Zorro est… occupé.

Ce qui était vrai. L'escrimeur avait disparu une heure plus tôt pour aller se promener avec Anna semblait-il. Et devant le regard de la navigatrice, le garçon élastique n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

Une fois en ville, la rousse s'arrangea pour que Sandy soit rapidement chargé comme un mulet et accéléra légèrement le rythme de manière à ce qu'il reste quelque mètres derrières elle et leur capitaine, puis elle se tourna vers ce dernier.

-On peut savoir ce que tu attend, Luffy ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour demander aux filles et à Nemo de venir dans l'équipage bien sûr ! Ils seraient d'accord, j'en suis certaine, et nous le sommes tous aussi ! D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que tu n'ais pas encore cherché à les recruter !

-Nemo veut devenir pirate, annonça Luffy.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous _sommes_ des pirates, Luffy. S'il vient avec nous, il…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il veut devenir le capitaine d'un navire, de _son_ navire !

-Ah.

Evidemment, ça expliquait déjà certaines choses. Mais tout de même…

-Et les filles ? Morty et Anna…

-Nemo va leur demander d'être dans son équipage. Il me l'a dit cette nuit, parce qu'il voulait savoir si ça me dérangeait. Et je lui ai dit que c'était bon.

Il soupira, et Nami sourit. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il mûrissait, leur idiot de capitaine…

-Tu as bien fait, lui assura-t-elle. Morty m'a raconté deux ou trois choses à son sujet… il a bien le droit d'avoir sa chance d'être quelqu'un maintenant. Et si ces deux dingues sont avec lui, je suis sûre qu'ils seront le plus incroyable équipage de pirate de toutes l'histoire. Après nous bien entendu.

-Sûrement…

Sentant que le sujet ne plaisait pas au garçon élastique, la navigatrice n'insista pas.

Le départ fut prévu pour le lendemain matin, à l'aube, et le moment venu personne ne manquait à l'appel, pas même Touffu et la mouette. Personne ne dit un mot, mais leurs regards disaient ce qu'aucune phrase n'aurait jamais pu exprimer sans pourtant se laisser aller aux larmes. Les adieux étaient une chose assez triste pour qu'on n'aille pas en rajouter en pleurant. Et tandis que le Vogue Merry s'éloignait de la côte, Luffy porta la main à la torsade et sourit largement. Une aventure se terminait, certes, mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'une autre commence, il en était convaincu, aussi bien pour lui que pour ses nouveaux amis.

-Eh, Sandy, j'ai faim ! Tu me prépares un encas ?

-Imbécile, on a mangé il y a une demi-heure !

-Ouais, mais les émotions, ça creuse ! Et puis d'abord, je suis le capitaine, c'est moi qui décide !

FIN

Je tiens à sincèrement remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté ou même simplement lu cette fic, et tout particulièrement ma chère Kuina Spirit qui m'a soutenu tout le long de cette fic et qui m'a inspiré le personnage d'Anna. Je ne sais pas si ça intéresse quelqu'un, mais je ne devrais pas m'absenter trop longtemps de la partie One Piece de puisque j'ai une autre fic en projet… (eh, pourquoi vous partez tous en courant ?)


End file.
